Faith, Hope and Love
by ThatBand
Summary: on hiatus!...My friends were forever telling me I needed to move on from my past. Get away from my comfort zone...my comfort zone wasn't exactly healthy. Meeting Jasper Whitlock made me think that for once, maybe I would finally get a chance to feel safe...or maybe safe wasn't the best word to use...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok...so if any of you read my old story (Darkness) I'm sorry. The reason I deleted it was because somebody stole it. Yes stole it! I had been very ill (not going into too much detail) but I was in hospital. I would write parts of chapters and send them to my friend to upload. An EX! Friend of hers hacked her computer and stole my stories to read them. ****(She also stole pictures of her boyfriend...but that's a whole other issue) anyway I found out this 'friend' was also uploading them to another website. My friend's boyfriend, being the amazing person he is, was able to get it removed from the site, but I lost all interest in it after that. I'm sorry. I've deceived to write a new story. **** My friend has a new laptop now...yay so were ready to go. I'm going to incorporate a lot of the ideas I had for, Darkness, into this one, so I hope that will peek your interests. Anyway I will stop rambling, and I hope you can enjoy it. **

**All rights to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

I couldn't feel my feet. I was cold, wet and most defiantly hungry – you would think that after what happened I wouldn't be able to stomach anything.

"Alice"

I could hear my name being shouted. It was from afar. Blood was dripped down my cheek. My clothes had been ripped and my body ached.

"Alice, where are you!" It was Rose, her voice panicky. Her eyes most likely wide with worry, I could picture her now; her long, blonde hair swinging from side to side as she runs, sticking to her face from the rain and turning a light brown colour. I know she must have heels on. _She always has fucking heels on._ It was like her trademark. But I couldn't for the life of me remember what she was wearing.

I groaned as tried to sit up. My head was throbbing. I must have banged it when I fell. I turned to face the entrances of the alleyway. The lights from the club across the street were blinding me, the music shaking the ground.

"Rose" I choked out "here"

My voice was barely above a whisper, but I could see her now. Someone was behind her; he was tall, a bouncer by the looks of things. She must have grabbed him when she couldn't reach me.

"Alice, oh my god!" she exclaimed "what did he do to you"

She came running over and skidded on her knees in front of me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and held me tight.

"I'm ok" I choked out again "it was over quicker this time"

I felt her body shake and a strangled sob escaped her lips. "Alice, please" she begged

I nodded as I hugged her back. The same promise I give her after every time this happens.

"Excuse me, Miss" a deep voice spoke, getting our attention.

Rose and I pulled back from each other as the tall stranger, Rose had led into the alleyway, spoke. I could see him better now. He was dressed in a black suit, white shirt and black tie. He was a lot smarter looking then I expected for a bouncer. He must have been a guest from a party nearby. But not from the club, again he was too smart.

"Are you ok," he said gently, I stared up into his soft blue eyes as he looked down on me. His eyes narrowed slightly as he gazed at the cut on my cheek, my lip and most likely the black eye that was properly already showing.

"I will be, I'm just going to head home" I said plastering a massive fake smile on my face. Rose jumped up, extending an arm out towards me, to help me up also. Now I was standing, my bare feet touching the ice cold floor. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the massive headache I was currently getting.

"Would you like me to call you a cab" the dark hair man asked.

"No we can walk" I said quickly.

Rose's arms were around my waist now, basically holding me upright. She smiled pleasantly upwards the man, trying to rid him of the creases on his forehead. These creases held questions neither of us really wanted to answer.

"Are you sure, maybe I should call my boss" he said, his voice unsure.

"No, really were fine now" I replied back quickly, unsure how his boss was meant to help us "there's no need to bring anyone else into this"

"Miss you have clearly been in some kind of altercation, I think I should call the cops at least"

"No cops!" Rose and I exclaimed at the same time.

The large man looked taken aback for a moment, his eyes wide. He then narrowed them again before he pulled out his phone. His lips pursed together as he places the device to his ear.

"Hey Jazz" he said into the receiver "it's me Em, I need you out front"

Rose and I exchanged glazes, our eyebrows raised as he hung up the phone. Rose nodded her head towards the end of the alleyway and we made a start towards it. The man...Em, was having none of that and stopped us dead in our tracks.

"Hey I'm not trying to hurt you, but you clearly need so kind of help here, and if you don't want get the cops involved maybe I can help you" he said quickly "the names Emmett by the way"

My pulse started to pick up and hands gripped Rose's arm. _We need to go now_

Rose could sense my unspoken words and she made to move past Emmett again. _We had to get out of here. _If _he_ was to find out anyone was trying to help me, _he_ would make my pain now seem like a paper cut.

"Look" Rose said, her voice coming out thick with venom "we don't need your help; we've got this, ok"

"Clearly not" Emmett said after a beat "you wouldn't have dragged me over here if you did"

"Well I don't need you anymore, so you can go"

"Emmett!" a loud voice shouted causing me to filch.

"Over here" Emmett hollered back not taking his eyes off Rose's.

Another man walked around the corner, his honey blond hair fell just above the collar or his jacket. He is wearing an identical outfit to Emmett. He is not as tall or muscle as Emmett, but he was still lean and well built. As he approached us, his face expression hardened as he took us in.

"What's going on" he asked, his eyes landing on mine as he did so.

"This one here" Emmett said pointing to Rose "came running over saying her friend was getting attacked. I came across the road to access the situation but by the time I got her she was alone"

"No sign of anyone" the other guy replied.

"No, but as you can see there was clearly a struggle. She looks like she was ruffed up pretty bad...maybe more." Emmett continued as if we were not even here "they refused cop infoldment and they said they were going to walk home"

"So you live nearby" the blonde asked.

Both I and Rose were taken aback. We had no fucking clue what was going on. All I knew was I had to get the fuck out of here. _If he was to come back, I was fucked_. I nodded, thinking the quicker we get this over with, the better

"I see" he replied. His grey eyes were burning into mine and I felt my stomach contracted.

"Look" I said "we really need to go. I need to get back home soon. I'm fine. We're fine"

I turned my attention to the big one. "Thank you so much for your help"

"Do you know who attacked you" Emmett asked abruptly

_Yes! _"No"I replied quickly. My head was really starting to hurt.

"Jasper, what do you think" Emmett asked. They had still not stepped out of our way

"Let them go" he said quickly his eyes never leaving mine again

"Are you sure" Emmett replied

"Yes, we can't be sure, Peter lost visual and it's not worth the risk" he said before turning on his heels and heading out the alley.

Emmett nodded "ok ladies, good luck" he said turning to follow Jasper, but he suddenly stopped in his tracks and pulled out a card from his back pocket. He turned back round to face us.

"Look, just in case. Call that number at anytime, ask for me, ok" he said thrusting the card into Rose's hand.

We both nodded and he finally turned and left. Rose and I stood there for a moment, staring into empty space

"Let's get you home" Rose finally spoke.

"Please" I exhaled

"Never a boring night for you Alice Brandon" Rose exclaimed

"And never one for you Rosalie Hale" I snort back before we finally turned out the ally and down the street towards our flat...

* * *

**Ok :) so I hoped you liked It, :) it might be awhile before I update. :) Myself and Abby (my gorgeous best friend) will keep everything under lock and key this time :)**

**Let me know what you think**

**Also...Happy birthday to me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have some...what I think...wicked ideas for this story :) so I'm really going to enjoy writing them :) **

**...Anyway hope you enjoy this one...it's pretty long. I feel bad for taking so long to update.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight...**

* * *

I lay wide awake on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. It about 4.00AM and I have not slept all night. I think I dozed off about three times at the most. I might have gotten a good four hours sleep, if I was lucky.

After coming home last week, cut lip, bruised face and swollen cheek, Bella hit the roof. She demanded I get my ass a better job so we could move out of our flat to something up town. She rarely shouts so I was a bit shocked when she did so, and I knew I was in trouble. Maybe it was time I listened to the both of them. Sometimes I wondered how they even put up with me. Both she and Rose could easily afford the place up town, but they both know I wanted to pay my third of the rent.

Rose worked as a fashion model; she spent most of her life on catwalks or on the front of high fashion glossy magazines. She isn't short of a bob or too. She loves clothes, fast cars and the party lifestyle; when she not working or shopping, she's in clubs, shaking her ass and having a blast.

Bella lives her life more on the down low. She hates it when Rose and I drag her shopping or clubbing. She would rather curl up in front of the TV, wrapped in a blanket, cup of coco in one hand and a good book in the other. When she's not reading, she's going for walks or she spends her hours on her laptop, having a go at writing her own stories. That of course is when she's not working.

She works at Masen & Whitlock, a multi industry company that owns a publishing company, a law firms and god knows what else. A large office building in the centre of town, houses their offices. She's an assistant to one of the co-founded, Edward A Masen, and he isn't tight when it comes to her pay check. In fact, both I and Rose think she was getting way too much, but then again, that wasn't something she was ever going to complain about.

As for me, I worked at a diner. I get paid minimum wage and I'm lucky if I make any tips. That was what was stopping us. Me. I hated that I was holding them back, but unlike them. I never finished school, I never went collage and I had spent my whole life working at Dawns Diner. I hated change, it scared me.

I huffed as I rolled over, burying my face into my pillow. I knew why I couldn't sleep. Bella had arranged an interview at her office today. She wanted me to work with her. I insisted that it was pointless, that they wouldn't give an uneducated young girl a job at a multi-million company. What the hell could I bring to the firm? But she was determined I go for it. She said I didn't have a choice and if I refuse to go she would drag me by my hair, kicking and screaming. After that deadly threat I finally agreed to go. It was for her and Rose, it was the least I could do.

_I need to sleep...!_

_...Well Fuck this_

I rolled back over again and growled. I slammed my scrunched up wrists into the bed

I decided to get up. I would shower, pick out the perfect outfit and make breakfast. Rose had the day off so she was going to come with us so she could take me home afterwards. I knew I needed to make a good impression. I needed to do this for them. If I didn't get the job due to my qualifications, fair enough, but if I didn't get it due to my attitude. Well that would just be selfish for me.

_Time to pull my own weight... _

_[-]_

I could hear Bella. She was cursing and banging around in her bedroom. I knew she wasn't doing this because she was late, this was her normal routine. She hated having to decided what to wear, what her hair should be like, everything about being up at this time. She was defiantly not a morning person.

"Oh coffee" Rose said as she exited her bedroom. She came strolling over to me, dressed in a loose white dress-top, which came down to just above her knees; the sleeves came right down her arms and hugged tightly around her wrists. She also wore a black necklace and of course her famous high heels, which were also black and strappy. Her long blonde hair flowed softly down her back.

"I made pancakes too" I smiled as I sipped my own cup of freshly made coffee

"Brilliant" she smiled back, reaching across the breakfast bar to retrieve a plate.

"I can't find anything to wear" Bella moaned as she finally make her way out of her room. She was wearing her black and white checked pencil dress and matching flats. A black headband held her hair back off her face and it flowed in gentle waves over her shoulders, chest and back.

"You look fine" I laughed as I handed her a steaming cup of coffee

"Yeah, yeah" she grumbled taking a long deep sip

"So..." I began "do I look presentable for my interview"

Both Rose and Bella stepped back to exanimate me. I was wearing a tight grey pencil skirt and loose fitting white shirt. A black belt wrapped around my middle, allowing the shirt to hug my breast and hips. I also wore black heels. My hair was pulled back into a tight bun, I was gratefully it could all finally fit.

_I missed my long hair_, not that I had choice when it was being cut. Thankfully Rose did a good job of neatening it up for me.

"Yes" Bella smiled "perfect"

"See" Rose said "you have all these amazing clothes, if you get this job, you will finally have a reason to wear them"

"I only have these clothes _Rosalie_, because you bring them home for me, from you shoots" I laughed

"Yes" she chucked back "but now you get to wear them"

"Ok" Bella smiled "let's get going"

_[-]_

I walked through the large revolving door of the Masen & Whitlock building and my mouth dropped open.

The first floor was a huge open space, with glass windowed walls that ran right around it. People were darting past me. All dressed in typical office wear. I could not picture myself as being one of them. I usually spend my work-hours wearing jeans and a t-shirt, with a bright pink, full length fitted apron on.

There were black and silver sofas and chairs dotted all over in groups of twos or threes. I could see business men and women seated in them, most likely waiting for appointments or for people to meet them.

There was an oversized, bright white, reception desk in the centre and an elevator to the side of it. Two overly side security guard stood either size of the doors. I could see them checking everyone before they entered, and when they were finished, they continued to look around for anything suspicions.

Bella had made her way over to the desk, closely followed by Rose. I quickly trailed after them, not wanted to be left behind.

"Miss Swan" the blonde woman from behind the desk said as we approached "I have the badges you required for today"

She stood up and handed Bella two passes, they looked like something you would have to wear if you got back stage tickets at a concert. She handed them back to each of us and I watched as Rose placed it around her neck. I copied her action and placed mine around my neck too. I picked up the laminated card that was attached to the bright red 'necklace' and saw that my name and _visitor_ we wrote across it in black bold writing

"Thank Tanya, could you let Edward know I heading up now." Bella said.

I saw Tanya lips pull into a thin line. "Certainly Miss Swan, right away"

Bella then turned and headed off for the elevator and Rose and I tagged along behind her.

"Morning Paul, Jared" Bella said sweetly to the two guards by the doors

"Miss Swan" they both acknowledge at the same time

"Please. Bella" she laughed "this is Alice and of course you remember Rosalie"

"Hi" I mumbled shyly as Rose gave them her dazzling pearly whites smile.

They both blushed as they pressed the button for the elevator. I looked everywhere but their faces, and clicked my tongue as I waited for the doors to open. Once the three of us were safely inside, we burst out laughing.

"Really Rose, again" Bella snorted "you'll give those boys a heart attack"

Rose shrugged "what"

I shook my head at her fake innocents. Bella and I knew what she was like

"You've met them before" I asked once our laughter had died down

"Once" Rose smiled "Bella had somehow ripped her jacket on something at work, and she needed me to bring her a fresh one. So I ran it down, it was about a week ago"

"Being clumsy again Bella" I laughed

She blushed bright red, and both Rose and I erupted in laughter again.

I look up to see which floor Bella had pushed. There were 22 and she had pushed the 20th floor. She saw me looking,

"The top two floors are private" she said, as if she needed to explain. It wasn't like I had the job yet, "were heading to Edwards and Mr Whitlock's offices. There, you will have your interview"

I nodded and swallowed. I started to pull at my top, only two floors to go, my heart was racing

"Stop that" Rose said as she slapped my arms "relax"

There was a loud ping and the doors crept open. We entered a wide long condor, where the polished white vinyl flooring and bright white walls hurt my eyes. I could just make out two large, double wooden doors at the very end. They screamed importance. One was against the left wall and the other against the right.

Two more single doors ran up either side, which I assume, led to different offices or maybe closets.

_This place was huge_

Two long white desks sat to the side of each of the large doors, they almost blended in, if it wasn't for the fact each had their own brunette sitting behind them.

I glanced behind me. To the side of each elevator door, were two black sofas which stood out against all the white. Rose had dropped into one and was picking up a magazine from a small black coffee table that was in front of it.

I turned back to Bella. She was already heading towards the two desks, and I once again chase after her

"Morning Bella" one of the girls said, she was sitting on the right. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She pushed her glasses back on her nose before she handed Bella a folder. She was wearing a dark blue polo neck jumper and black dress pants.

"Morning Angela, this is Alice" Bella replied as she quickly flicked thought the file she was handed.

"Nice to meet you Alice" Angela said smiling up at me

"Nice to meet you too" I replied.

I quickly scanned the room again and I came into eye contact with the other girl. She was lent back on her chair slight; she was wearing a bright pink, way too tight, shirt. The first three top buttons were undone and I could make out her black bra. Both her legs were on her desk which allowed me to see her white skirt that was clearly showing way too much. She had knee high black boots on and she was filing her nails like a really bad secretary cliché. She turned her nose up at me, and flicked her long curly light brown hair off her shoulder, before she carried on doing, whatever she was doing.

"That's Jessica" Bella said as she rolled her eyes

The large door behind Angela's desk flew open, making me jump

"Angela! Do you know what time Bella is getting here!" a voice bellowed. I heard him before I saw him. A thin and lanky, but muscular body walked into view. My eyes grew wide as I took him in. His facial feature perfectly angled - high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, a straight nose and full lips. I couldn't take my eyes away from him.

He ran his hand through his untidy hair, which held an unusual bronze shade, before he continued to type away on his blackberry. His eyes, a gorgeous green took in the room as he came to stand in front of Bella. She had moved around the desk to meet him.

He was wearing a dark grey suit, with a dark blue shirt. The top two buttons were undone and he had no tie, but he didn't look scruffy, he looked amazing.

"Oh good, your here" he said smiling down at her

"I told Tanya to tell you I was heading up" Bella replied sweetly.

His lips pulled into a thin line and he nodded slowly "ok, I'll have to have another word with her"

"Edward, this is Alice. The roommate I was telling you about" Bella said as she turned to face me.

I blushed as I smiled gently up at them

"Alice this is Edward Mason" Bella said

"Nice to meet you Sir" I said, my nervous had well and truly kicked in

"Likewise" he smiled back. He reached forward to shake my hand; thankfully I forced myself to at least give him a firm handshake.

"How about you come to my office now and we get this over with" he said humorously

He turned to face Jessica and narrowed his eyes at her. She flinched back before she threw her file down to the desk; she quickly removed her legs from their position and rolled forward on her chair. She avoided eye contact with him then, but she wasn't fooling anyone as she pretended to do some work

Bella squeezed my shoulder as I walked past her, and from the corner of my eye, I caught Angela giving me a thumbs up

Walking into Mr Masen's office took my breath away. The room was enormous; the large windows that filled the front walls made the room look even bigger. I could see for miles out into the streets of Seattle.

The floor was carpeted, a deep blue-grey colour. I could feel the sponginess even thorough my shoes. A light wooden desk sat in the centre of the room. The desk itself was massive, but that even looked lost in this huge room. Two black, comfortable looking arm chairs were positioned in front of it. Off to the left side of the room were two black sofas, which were facing each other. There was also a round table with six dining chairs around it. I assume that was somewhere he either eat his lunch, or used to just chill out. I came to this conclusion as there was also a TV to the side of them and a light wooden book shelves, filled with a number of books.

I could also see a single glass sliding door, hidden in the windows right next to the left wall; this led to a small balcony. To the right side of the room was a row of filing cabinets and more shelves filled with folders and files.

"Take a seat Miss Brandon" Mr Mason said kindly waving to the two sofas. I did as I was instructed and moved to sit on the one that was against the wall. The chairs were soft and I instantly melted into the comfort of them. Mr Mason took a seat opposite me and smiled gently up at me again. I notice he had received a folder, which I guessed was from his desk, before he had sat. Opening it up, he quickly scanned through it.

I pulled at my skirt and flattened down my top as I waited for my interview to begin. I didn't bring anything with me and I started to panic, thinking that was a bad thing

_Didn't people usually bring folders and stuff...?_

I didn't even know what it was he wanted me to do. _A cleaner perhaps_, which was most likely all I was even qualified for.

"Right, I was hoping my business partner would be finished with his morning meeting by now" he said, looking over his shoulder, like he was expecting this business partner to walk through the door as he spoke "so how about you just tell me a little about yourself, until he comes down"

I took a deep breath, trying to think back to some of the answered Bella and Rose were saying last night. Of course I was barley paying attention then. We had spent the majority of the night drinking wine and having a laugh. Something tells me now, that I should have been concentrating a little bit better.

"Ok...well my full name's Mary Alice Brandon, but I very much prefer Alice. I'm 19 years old and I've been working at the same place now for nearly four years. I'm very dedicated to the place, but I feel I need to find somewhere, where I can feel challenged"

"You're working at Dawns diner, right" he said glancing at the file again

"Yes Sir" I stuttered.

_How did he know what?_

"So what attracted you to that place?" he asked

_Well I can't tell him I was forced to work there..._

"Well I really liked that fact it was a family ran business. It's very homely"

He smiled "how long have you been working there"

_Right after I was convicted to quit school...Crap..._

I took another deep long breath before I spoke. "I left school when I was..."

_I can't' do this..._

_Why did Bella talk me into this...I hate talking about my life! I hate telling people I'm a fucking school dropout...I don't want to be here...I might as well get my rejection over with...Bella can hate me all she wants. If her and Rose want to move out, they can move out without me_

Mr Mason raised his eyebrow, clearing confused by my sudden silent.

"Sir, can I be bluntly honest" I asked

Mr Mason smiled "certainly"

"I've never had an interview in my life. I never finished school and I've never done anything that would be classed as impressive. And as I am being completely honest, my _boyfriend _actually got me my current job. The only reason I'm doing this interview is as a favour for Bella"

Mr Mason narrowed his eyes as he took in my quickly sputter out information

_Oh no...Have I got Bella into trouble?_

_Oh crap. Oh crap. Please say something_

Finally a small chuckle left his throat "Miss Brandon, as we are being completely honest here, I'm too, also only doing this _interview_ as favour to Bella. "

I let out a sign of relief and then nodded "look, I'm so sorry for wasting your time"

I went to stand but Mr Mason lent forward on his chair and motioned me with him hand to stay. "Please Alice, just because we have both come to an agreement that this is only taking place as a favour to Bella, does not mean that we should end it there"

I smiled kindly at him again. "Thank you Mr Masen; but the reason I'm leaving has nothing to do with the fact we are both only doing this interview as a favour. I think it all comes down the fact that I have no skills to be here."

He smiled again "Alice as you said, you would like somewhere where you can be challenge, and I think we can do that for you"

"How?"

I saw his eyes run over the cut that was still showing on my lip. It had mostly healed now but you could still see the small scar it had left there. I swallowed, I knew that look. Both Bella and Rose had given me that look, a look of concern, a look of knowing.

"She told you" I whispered looking down at his feet

_How could she. I don't even know him..._

Mr Masen cleared this throat "look Alice, Bella has been working for me for two years, another three for my company before that. Not once has she ever asked me for a favour. I even have to beg her to allow me to buy her a simple cup of coffee"

He laughed as he shook a memory from his mind. I couldn't stop my own smile that the focused it way to surface. I knew what Bella was like. He thought a cup of coffee was bad, wait till he had to buy her a birthday present.

"When she asked me if I could help one her friend, I told her to drop her friends CV into my pigeonhole and I would look over it"

"I never wrote a CV" I questioned, raising my eyebrow. In fact this didn't feel like a regular scheduled interview at all, Bella just dragged me here, I didn't get a call or anything.

He chucked softly "correct"

His lips pulled into a thin line before he spoke again "Alice, Bella's the strongest person I know, which is crazy because I know some pretty damn strong people. But when she burst out crying in my office a week ago, I knew something was up"

"She cried" I whispered. _Why didn't she tell me how she felt?_

Well that was a lie, she always told me how she felt. She wanted me to be safe and healthy

"Yes" Mr Mason said slowly "Alice I didn't ask for details. What goes on in your personal life is none of my business. But if there is a way I can help her, and you, I will"

I bit my lip. _What the hell do I say to that?_ I knew he was doing this for Bella. And in a way I thank him dearly for it. I was still trying to get my head around the fact I made Bella cry.

_What did she tell him?_

_What do I tell him?_

"Mr Mason I don't even know what you want from me"

He grinned again "Alice my business partner, Jasper Whitlock, recently lost his assistant two weeks ago"

_Jasper...that name rings a bell...Bella must have mentioned it._

"You see, we both have our own assistants. Mine being Bella, and his was a girl called Maria. Angela is Bella's assistant and Jessica was Maria's. Normal Jessica would automatically become Jasper assistant but as we are being completely honest and open here Alice, she crap"

I blinked at his bluntness and then I laughed out loud against my better judgment. Luckily he didn't comment, he just smirked before he continued

"So Mr Whitlock and I have come to agreement to give Angela that job – of course I would very much appreciate if you could keep that to yourself for now. I'm hoping Jasper will be down soon, so we can tell them straight away, but just in case. And of course we hope she accepts the job"

"Oh of course, and I sure she will" I smiled back. I had only just met Angela, but she defiantly seemed to be someone who deserved it.

"Agreed" Mr Mason beamed back "so what I was hoping, was that you could become her assistant"

"Really" I said nervously "what about Jessica"

He laughed again gently "well as much as Bella is going to want to kick my ass for it. I was going to make her Bella's assistant"

"Oh" I said, simply confused "I mean what would I need to do?"

"Well" Mr Mason said as his smiled grow even bigger "if you would accept the job, which I'm hoping you will. It would mostly just involve you helping Angela. Arranging files, helping her with spreadsheets and such, and of course, coffee runs."

He gave me a quick wink, I snorted before I finally spoke "Mr Masen, I'm not sure I even have the skills for that"

"What coffee runs?" he teased "it's quite easy Alice"

"No Mr Masen, the whole spreadsheets thing. I have no computer skills what so ever" I said awkwardly

His face softened "that's fine. Angela will be more the happy to show you"

I pursed my lips together; _I'm not sure about this_

...but the extra money meant we could finally move. I could finally get away from Dawns. I could finally get away from _him._

"Alice" Mr Mason said getting my attention "how much notice do you need to give at your current job"

"Umm, just a week, I do the evening shift." I explained "but Sir..."

"Ok" He said rubbing his chin

"Well how about this" he smiled "why don't you continue to come in with Bella. Work until lunch, and use these hours to learn some new things. That way you can still work at your current job. If you don't fancy taking the job after a week, that's fair enough. Maybe then you can use these skills to find somewhere you will be a little more comfortable with. That way, you can show Bella that you're trying. Win, win" he said

My forehead creased as I took his proposal. I couldn't work out why the hell he was doing this for me. I know Bella was an amazing employee. She would always come in and help when he needed it. In fact, sometime I think she was a little crazy at how enthusiastic she was about getting his called to come back into work, on her days off and weekends, _But hey, each to their own. _But really, he can't be hiring someone just for her.

"And how do you win" I asked.

Mr Mason laughed "trust me, I win"

I raised my eyebrow up at him, but I didn't get a change to question him as someone knocked sharply on his door

"Come in" Mr Mason bellowed making me jump

"Edward sorry I'm late; they kept me up stairs longer then-"

My eyes went wide as I came face to face with..._Jasper_. I knew I heard that name before. His golden blonde hair and bright grey eyes looked just as I remembered them. He was wearing a black suit once again. This time he had on a grey shirt and a white tie.

_Oh my god..._

"Sorry Jasper this is Alice Brandon, Bella's friend I was telling you about" Mr Mason said, turning to face his partner. The same man that walked away from me when I was bleeding and bruised in an alleyway a week ago.

I felt my legs go numb and my palm started to sweat. Jasper eyes narrowed at me.

_Maybe he didn't recognise me. _

I noticed Mr Mason look between the both of us. His mouth opened to speak but Jasper spoke before he could

"Ok, so would you like me to call in the girls so we can begin" he said turning away from me and looking directly at Mr Mason.

"In a minute, why don't you come take a seat Jasper, I'm still going over the finally things with Alice here" Mr Mason said pointing to the space seat next to him.

Jasper hesitated before he finally moved around to sit

"So Alice, Jasper knows the reason you're here, so don't worry, we can continue to keep this honest" Mr Mason said sweetly

I nodded "ok Sir"

"Good, right, so where were we"

"You mentioned about giving me a sort of trial run" I said softly

"Yes brilliant, you actually said it better then I put it" Mr Mason beamed. He turned to face Jasper again "I've said to Alice to come in for a couple of hours each day. We can get her trained up, show her the ropes. She has to give a week's notice, so I've said if she works here for a week, if she still believes she's not up for it, she can just continue on with her current job. She works evening shifts"

"That sounds fair. She'll need to do that for two weeks however. A week to find out if she is up for the job and then a week for her notices" Jasper said as he reached for the file on Mr Mason's lap.

"Oh yeah...and that's why we are co-founders" Mr Mason laughed winking at me "So Alice, what do you think?"

I stole a quick glance at Jasper. He was watching me intensely, his eye zoned in on my lip, I could also see him trying to see the scar on my cheek. Rose was good with make-up; you could barely see it, if you could see it at all that is.

_Great, looks like he did recognize me, brilliant. Did he tell Mr Mason about me? Do they all know? _

Now I really needed to speak to Bella. I needed to tell her about Jasper, I needed to know what she told Mr Mason.

"Mr Masen, Mr Whitlock I really don't want to put you out. This would be an amazing opportunity and I couldn't thank you enough, but I really don't know what to say. I mean you clearly need a new assistants and I don't want to put you back an extra week if I'm not up for the job" I said quickly

"Alice seriously, don't worry about that. It will take us another couple of week for the interview anyway, like I said, Win, win. Plus the trial run will be for us as well as you. If we really believe you are not up for the job we will let you know" Mr Mason smiled. He turned back to Jasper. "Anything else to add"

Jasper turned to face Mr Mason and shrugged. "No I think you covered it. I will go get the girls now"

He turned to face me, "Alice it seem that Edward here is not taking no for an answer, and I would have to agree with him. Bella has been an amazing assent to this company and I've come to an understanding that this would not just benefit yourself but her also."

_Bella must have told him about our living arrangements._ "that correct Sir"

"Ok then" he said standing "we have all hit an agreement. I'll be right back"

And with that he exited the room. My head was still spinning and my mind racing.

_Have I just been given a new job? _

"Mr Masen" I asked shyly, once we were alone

"Yes Miss Brandon" Mr Mason replied

"If I get this job wouldn't that lead to some questions? I mean Bella took three years to earn a job working for one of the co-founders and I have just get given it, sort of. What if that causers a stir"

Mr Mason smirked "is that what you worried about"

I nodded my head quickly "yes, I guess that's the main reason. I mean it's not the only reason; I am worried that my lacks of skills are going to be a problem. But I don't want to cause trouble before I even start"

He rubbed the small stubble that was starting to show on his chin again. "The only people that are going to know are, Jasper, myself and Bella. Angela and Jessica would be extremely hypocritical if they were to cause problems" he laughed

I raised an eyebrow at him and he chucked "Angela is my sister. Don't get me wrong she deserves the job one hundred percent, but how she got the job was simple. I gave it to her"

_Oh...I would never have guessed_

"Jessica is Maria's niece. How Maria got the job is not really for me to say" Mr Mason said with a knowing smile. Well..._That was something I was not going to ask about_

"So like I said, don't worry. Your young and as much as you keep trying to deny it, I bet you smart and we will improve you skills before you know it"

I smiled as the door burst open and Bella came crashing in, followed by Angela, Jessica and Jasper

"So..." Bella said as she dived onto the sofa beside me

"Trial run" I said quickly

Bella smiled a bright smile and I had a feeling she already knew that Mr Mason was going to offer that. "Rose will be back at one"

I shook my head but couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. Bella was now sitting next to me on my right, and Angela was sitting next to me on my left. Jessica flopped down next her and Jasper had finally come to sit next to Mr Mason again.

"So I would like to official induce you all to Alice Brandon" Mr Mason voiced "Alice, this is Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber and of course you know Bella"

"Nice to meet you" I mumbled

They all said a quick hello back before Mr Mason continued

"Ok, we have another piece of good new" Mr Mason said thought tight lips. Bella squeezed my hand. I guess she knew what was coming. Mr Mason must had told her too "Angela. Mr Whitlock and I have had a long discussion; and we have deceived to give you his administrative assistant job-"

"What?" Jessica screeched cutting him off "that's my job"

"Miss Stanley. It was never your job. Angela has been working here a lot longer then you, we believe she deceive it" Mr Mason expressed

"And I don't" she huffed

"Frankly Jessica. No" Jasper injected

Jessica flinched but she didn't comment.

"So Angela, what do you say?" Mr Mason asked turning his attention back to his _sister_

"I'm shocked" Angela smiled "really?"

"Yes" Mr Mason laughed "I will also like you to take the time to train Alice over these next couple of weeks. I know its a little extra work and I'm sure Bella will be happy to help. Alice will only be working, four hours a day, so you should be ok. Remember if at any point it's getting too much, just let us know. But I am also hoping you would be comfortable with her becoming your assistant"

"Wait, what?" Jessica said, once again interrupting.

"Jessica, you will be Bella's assistant" Jasper said quickly, his eyes narrowing at her as he spoke

I saw Mr Mason cringe as he turned to look at Bella. Bella had squeezed my hand tighter and I think my fingers were turning white.

"Excuse me" Bella said politely, it was obviously forces.

I tuned to look at Angela; her lips were pulled into a thin line as she looked to me. She was trying to shift a laugh. Jasper was still staring Jessica down, so it looked like she was no longer going to interrupt

"Bella, we believe that Jessica could learn a lot under you" Mr Mason said fast as he tried to explain

"Really" Bella said thought her teeth "good, I really do hope I can teach her of thing or two"

I turned to Jasper and I saw his lips twitch. From the moment I had saw him in the alleyway, and then again in Mr Mason office, I have not seen him break his hard mask. I didn't think it was possible he even knew how to show any other type of emotion. Maybe this was a first, as it did look like he was really trying to fight it.

"So be it" Mr Mason said quickly, apparently he was trying to change the subject "ok so how about you all get back to work – Angela and Jessica, why don't you two spend the rest of the day swapping desks and sorting out the files"

"Thank you" Angela said standing up, Jessica shortly followed her. And as Angela skipped from the office, Jessica stomped.

"And me _Sir_" Bella said once again through her teeth

"Well you can stay behind, and we can have a _long_ chat" Mr Mason said with a raised eyebrow "sound good with you"

"Certainly_ Sir_" Bella said narrowing her eyes

"Ok!" Jasper said jumping up "Alice why don't you come with me, I'll give you a quick tour"

My eyes went wide and I nodded my head. It seemed that Jasper was depressed to exit the room quickly and I had to agree with him

_Sexual tension much..._

_Oh I was so going to have to ask her about that later...along with a couple of other things of course_

He waited at the door for me to follow.

"Thank you Mr Masen" I said reaching for his hand again. He shook it and smiled

"My pleasure, Miss Brandon, and I'm sure that your doubts will be behind you, very soon" he said and I smiled

"Oh, and I hope that you will be handing in your notice at Dawns by the end of the week" he added with a laugh

"I hope so too" Bella injected with a large smile

I smiled at the both of them before I then headed for the door, where Jasper was still waiting for me. He led me out the office. I was expecting him to leave me at one of the desk, only using the tour as a reason to escape. But instead he pointed to the second set of large doors.

"I would like to have a quick word before we begin" he said through pursed lips.

I swallowed and nodded.

_Oh god. Maybe he doesn't agree with Mr Masen. Maybe he thinks I don't deserve a chance here_

Jasper pushed the doors open, to what I assumed was his office. For, what was most likely the fourth time today, my month dropped open and the wind was knocked out of me. If I thought Mr Mason office was amazing. This was better. However Jasper office was a lot of the same

The massive window which took up the whole wall was there. I could see the small single sliding door, hidden, this time it sat on the right side of the room. I could only assume it led to the same balcony. The floor was once again carpeted, this time it was a light brown. There was also a dark brown desk in the centre of the room, once again looking tiny compared to the oversized room. Two white, very cosy arm chairs were in front of it. To the right hand side of the room was a huge 'L' shaped sofa and a four seated square table. A massive TV and book shelve were next to it again. On the left were all his work files, cabinets and folders.

Mr Mason's room was a lot more businesslike, compared to Jasper. Don't get me wrong, Mr Mason's room was pleasant enough, but Jasper was warm, homely.

"Take a seat" Jasper said pointing to the chairs in front of the desk

I did as I was told as he moved around the desk to sit in his large black office chair

"Miss Brandon, I know you recognize me from the other week. I have a feeling, that event has something to do with why Bella asked if it was possible for Mr Masen to get you a job here" Jasper said, getting straight to the point

_Oh good, no beating around the bush then_

"If I knew that you were a friend of Miss Swan I would have taken you home personally. I hope you are feeling better"

_Feeling better? What the fuck. So if I had known someone he knew, he would have helped me..._

_If it was just some stranger getting beaten it didn't matter._

_Oh wow! God, what a gentlemen,_

_Be still my fucking heart_

"Thank you, yes" I said swiftly. I didn't really want to piss him off. To be completely honest, I didn't want to really get into this right now.

He pressed his lips together in a tight line "Alice, I wish I could explain, but I can't"

_What?_

"Explain what Sir?" I asked a little confused.

He shifted a small laugh "to explain why I couldn't help you Alice"

"You couldn't help me Sir, because I didn't want to be helped" I said with a little edge. I was _trying_ not to be rude. But what did he think...

_Oh poor little girl. Needs a big strong man to help her_

I bit my lip, bracing myself for the fall out. But if never came. He lent back on his chair. Crossed his arms over his chest and smirked

"Fair play Miss Brandon" he said staring at me, his dark eyes burning into mine. I was lost and I couldn't look away. He held me there for what felt like hours.

_His eyes...so__ grey_...so beautiful

He finally disconnected our eye contact and he lent forward to retrieve a folder on his desk "take this to Miss Weber. This will explain what I need, passwords, schedules and so on. Tell her to read up. There will also be a list of jobs in there for you. Tell her I will notify her of any changes"

I reached forward to grab it. I stood and went to turn from his office. But I hesitated and turned back to face him

"Mr Whitlock, I would just like to thank you for this opportunity" I said sweetly

"Thank you Miss Brandon" he said with a smirk. Finally I went to turn and leave

"Oh Miss Brandon" he said getting my attention again

"Yes Mr Whitlock"

"I can promise you this! As long as I live, I will never leave you bruised and beaten ever again"

I was frozen by his words, his eyes holding me in place, yet again. My stomach contracted. His lips pulled into a thin line and then he turned back to his folders and paper work on his desk.

I blinked a couple of times trying to get my bearings. The way his spoke, the power of his words shook me. I had finally managed to exit his office. Jessica and Bella were barking at each other and I turned to Angela who gave me gentle smile.

"Ready" she said pointing to the chair next to her

I smiled sweetly and nodded

_Deep breathe Miss Brandon..._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think...**

**If I could I would give you all cupcakes :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo...hope you like :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the world...well not really just the twilight saga...**

* * *

"So I was thinking if we both get a dairy each, we can have a hard copy of our calendars and schedules, as well as the complete based one. What do you think?"

_Yeah sure...whatever._

Today's events had not fully sunk in yet. My mind kept running over everything Mr Masen had said to me. I was still really worried about how to deal with my current job situation, let alone this new one.

Angela had shown me a lot today. She was a very good teacher. She kept telling me no questions were stupid question and I replied by telling her, she would take that back one day. To this, she just laughed. She was currently setting up my computer. She had wipe everything, as it had now been sent over to Jessica's one, and had make a load of new files for me.

Angela said my first job was to get an email. It took her no longer then five minutes to sort this out. I have a calendar on there; this is linked in with hers and Jasper's. That way we could work around each other holidays and mostly Jasper's meeting and so on. I also had a to-do list. My to-do list looked a little bare at the moment. It only had four little items on it, most of which Angela had put on, just so could show me how to use it.

"Alice" Angela said kindly

"Yes...sorry...what" I asked confused. I knew I heard her speak. My mind was just all over the shop

She laughed "I said, I think we should both get a dairy each, so we can have hard copies of our schedules and calendars, as well as the complete based one. What do you think?"

"Whatever you thinks' best Angela, to be honest paper ones sounds better to me" I laughed.

Don't get me wrong I wasn't a complete idiot. I knew how to use a computer. I was on one all the time when I was at school. It is the 21st century and all that, it had just been a while. I knew the basic of Word, PowerPoint and Excel, but it had been years since I was shown them.

I was currently gazing at that to-list again.

1. Set up email

2. Learn how to use these Microsoft Office applications

a. Word

b. Excel

c. PowerPoint

3. Office tour

4. Quit old job (added by E. A. Masen)

I laughed again as I read the fourth one.

When Angela had left me for a few moments to take a call, she had told me to have a little play around with my computer. Try and get a 'feel' for it. I had heard a little ping noise and started to panic, thinking I had already broken the poor thing before I had even begun. Luckily it was just a little pop up box telling me I had a notification for an 'E. A. Mason'. Angela was able to signal to me to open it. I clicked on it and another box opened up with;

'E. A. Masen would like to add a task to you to-do list - 'Quit old job' - Do you accept?'

By this time, Angela had come off the phone and had reached across me to click the 'yes' button. I remember rolling my eyes at her as she laughed

She then proceeded to show me how I can send notification too. To add tasks on people's lists and how to add events onto my calendars as well as other people's calendar too. She'd also showed me office commutation. I now had her, Bella, Mr Masen and Jasper as my contacts. Angela told me how I can access my emails from home, but not the office commutation. As this was only an in-office device.

Bella had been sending me little message on it all day. Even thought she was sitting no more than four feet away.

"Ok good, I'll order them" she smiled. She typed away on her computer for a moment and then she turned back to me again. "Mr Whitlock said he will do that for us"

I looked around to glance at her screen for a moment. And sure enough, she had sent Jasper an instant message and he had replied moments later. "So is this what you do all day, send emails, and message each other"

"Yep" she laughed again "so you like it so far, do you think you'll stay"

"I'm still not sure" I said leaning back on my chair "I mean, I feel kind of bad for you"

"Why?" she asked shocked

"Well I'm meant to be helping you, making your job easier" I explained "but so far I'm just giving you double of the work. You got promoted today. You have your own stuff to learn"

She smiled "don't worry about that Alice. Yes at the moment I'll be showing you the ropes, but once you've got a handle of things, we'll be able to support each other"

I bit my lips and swung from side to side on my chair.

"It's not about you supporting me, or me supporting you. It's about us supporting each other. Edward and Mr Whitlock always say that they have their main assistant, but me and Bella had always looked at it as more having a number one and number two." She explained "Bella's Edward number one, but when she's not in, I would...or well Jess now, would step up. You'll need to know exactly what I'm doing, and I would need to know exactly what you're doing, just in case either of us is not in for any reason"

My eye grew wide and stared at her "Angela, you can never be ill again"

She bursts out laughing once again. "Relax Alice. Bella's here and I promise I will make sure you can do the job with your eyes closed before I'm next off"

I shook my head with a snort. "You still haven't told me what it is you do"

"It's easier. Are job is to keep the bosses happy – Ours boss being Mr Whitlock. We file his work. We book his meeting. Take his calls – which most of the time, they are just people that are calling to arrange meetings"

"What work do we file?" I asked. So far the job seem quite simple

"Mostly employee documents" she said. Her head tipped towards the ceiling. "Let me see"

She rolled back toward a filing cabinet behind our desk and pulled out a folder from the middle draw. Rolling back towards her computer, she waved me to over to her screen

"Bella" she said shouting across the room "I'm going to use your employee folder, is that ok"

Bella looked up from her computer at her. She then smiled over to me before she nodded. "Course, Alice knows _mostly _everything about my life"

"Mostly?" I challenged

She laughed "yes, mostly"

I shook my head and turned back to Angela.

"Ok, one of the jobs we do is this" she said. She pulled up a program, which she had shown me early. It was personally designed program for Masen & Whitlock.

"You see, as a holding company, we don't necessary have full access to all the employees" she said

She clicked a button, which looked like a magnifying glass; this indicated she was going to search for someone. She typed in Bella's full name and shockingly three matched were found.

"When this happens, you will find a number on the folder in the top hand corner." She said pointing to it. It was eight digits long; it read 20070882 "it usually the year and month you started and then just some random numbers. Well that's what we have worked out from doing this"

She then pointed to the screen, and next to each name was an eight digits number "you then match it up. See this one is our Bella - You can actually search by the number. It's easier, but I was just trying to show you everything" she said

"Angela, don't worry about that. At the moment it's all going over my head" I laughed

"Fair enough" she smiled "ok, right, and then you click on the name"

The screen changed and all of Bella's details popped up, including a photo. It had her date of birth. Her address, phone numbers, pervious jobs and so on.

"The photo's the one from your badge" she explained. "Our job is basically to fill in the details – Mr Whitlock and Edward like to keep as much information on all their employees from all the companies they owned, or have shares in. So as you can image these need updating contently."

"Oh, where do you get the information from" I asked

"Well a lot of the information should be inputted already. All the companies they deal with should have asses to this. But there not always up to date." She leant back and pointed to two deep metal baskets at the end of each desk "see those files in there – all of those are details which need up dating. We must try and get each days worth of work done"

"Oh no, should we be getting on with it" I asked concerned

"No, Mr Whitlock made a note in here" she said pointing to the file I had handed to her from Jasper "they are going to get them sent to the background checking team for a few weeks, until your fully trained, so these can last us a couple of days"

"Or" she added, seeing my face "until we have a new assistant fully trained"

"Oh right, well I think I can handle that" I said slowly

She smiled "to be honest that's really all we do. We update information and certain files. A lot of stuff is already written down; we are just copying into a big database really."

"And helping Mr Whitlock"

"Yep" she smiled "anything Mr Whitlock asks us to do, we do. But again it's all easy stuff, trust me. Things can sometimes get a big hectic of course. Meetings can sometimes get a bit packed. People are coming and going and files are getting put on our desk left, right and centre. But trust me Alice; I think you can handle it"

"If you say so" I smiled

"I do" Angela smiled back

"Alice" Jasper voice announced, making me jump "shouldn't you be gone by now"

I was taken aback, _did he want to get rid of me already._ "What" I stuttered as I turned to face him

He was typing away on his blackberry; _he did talk to me, didn't he. _

His head slowly lifted up to look at me. His eyebrows were pulled back in concentrate, but they soften when he saw my facial expression

"Alice's it 1.30" he smirked

"What?" I asked, my eyes growing wide "where's Rose"

As if she had heard me. I turned to see the elevator doors open and Rose's voiced filled the room

"Who the fuck do you think you are, don't act like you know me!" she hollowed

Bella and I shot out of our chairs. I stepped back slightly as I saw the person she was shouting at.

It was that other guy from the alleyway. He was wearing that same black suit again, but this time he had no tie on, just a white shirt. I could also see a curly wirer coming down from his right ear.

_Em... Oh...like that guy in 'Back to the future'... Emmett! That's it_

My heart was thumping. I still haven't had time to speak to Bella about that.

_Oh great...this was not going to end well._

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok" Emmett shouted back at her "Jesus, what the fuck is your problem"

"Emmett" Jasper bellowed "that enough"

He rolled his eyes and threw his hands into the air "whatever boss, she's the one having a bitch fit"

He then started to walk towards us but he skidded to a halt when he saw me, his eyebrow raised. I felt my throat go dry

"Emmett my office, now" Jasper said calmly before Emmett could comment

"Boss" he replied simply with a nod, he then made a B-line for it.

"Alice, sorry I'm late" she said "_Some people_, don't know how to take a hint"

She had bellowed out the last part at Jasper door to make a point.

"It's okay" I shuttered. I looked around to grab my stuff but I then realized I didn't bring anything with me. "Ready"

"Yep" she replied as I quickly walked toward her

"See you tomorrow" Angela shouted. I was a bit taken back by the fact that the Mr Masen and Jasper were there waving bye at me. I shook my head as I said a quick goodbye to everyone and told Bella I would see her tonight.

_Today was...new_

[-]

"Alice maybe you should just not go back to the diner" Rose said as I sat on the sofa tying up my trainers

"I still need to go in" I sighed "I'm not sure I can even do the assistant's job yet Rose, it's just two more weeks if I do. I promise I will look for another job if I can't. I told you about Mr Masen's proposal"

"I know, but Bella said it easy Alice"

"For her, yes" I said standing up and walking to the kitchen area.

"Alice, you know why I don't want you to go back there. What if _he_ shows up" Rose complied as she followed me

"Two more weeks" I repeated "just two...hopefully"

"Alice it can be a bloody week" she huffed "Tell them you're leaving. Please, if you really can't do the job we will help you with rent until you find somewhere else"

"Rose please, not this again, I don't want to owe you" I begged

"Alice come on, I just don't want to see you hurt again! For fuck sake I can't take this" she begged back "please. Please"

I sighed again as I grabbed my dinner from the fridge. I hated seeing Rose like this. She was always hurting because of me. Both she and Bella were always getting hurt because of me.

The front door open and Bella announced she was home.

"Your home early" Rose commented raising her eyebrow

"Yep...Guess what" she said, as she walked up to the breakfast bar to greet us.

"What" I replied with a smile. I was glad she had interrupted Rose and I

"Edward thinks you did amazing today and think you should just start next week full time" Bella said to me

"Good" Rose said before I could comment "me and Alice were just talking about that."

_Really, am I not going to get a break tonight?_

"Really?" Bella said "so you're going to hand you notice in today"

"No" I said as Rose said "yes".

"I still not sure about this job Bella" I moaned "and come on Rose. I mean my boss is that guy from the alley. What the fuck was that all about?"

Rose roller her eyes at me

"What guy. What alley" Bella questioned

_Oh shit..._

"Alice" Bella warned

"That bloke I was shouting at and that blonde hottie from your work were there when Alice got attacked last week" Rose explained

_...Blonde hottie...I guess he's hot_

"What Emmett and Jasper" Bella exclaimed

"Yeah" I sighed "Mr Whitlock actually apologised for it. Said how he wouldn't leave me like that again"

"Really" Rose snorted "he didn't seem too concerned at the time"

"Wait, what?" Bella said, she was baffled "is that why you were shouting at him"

"Well no." Rose said, shaking her head "when he saw me entering your building, he came running over to me, asking why I didn't call him – he had given us his number. He said that he wanted to help, but just couldn't at that moment. Said that if he could have helped us right there and then, he would have"

"That what Mr Whitlock said...Said if he could have helped me, if would have"

"What the fuck was that about" Rose laughed

"Ok...what?" Bella groaned

I laughed her confusion. I guess now was the time to explain.

"Last week, when Ja – last week when I was...Rose had run off to get help. She came back with that large one...Emmett I guess he name is. Anyway he asked if we were ok, tried to get us to call the cops" I said rolling my eyes "when we refused, he called his boss...which turned out to be Mr Whitlock"

"And he just left you there?" Bella said annoyed

"Well yeah" I replied with a shrug, "it's not like we gave them much choose. We told them we were fine, that we didn't live far. Plus they had somewhere to be. So what"

"So what" Bella barked "they left you, clearly beaten and they walked away"

"Like I said, we didn't give them a choose" I explained "he apologised, what does it matter"

"Not the point" Bella snap

"Look, let's just leave it. I've got to go anyway" I said changing the subject

Bella exhaled "Alice please still hand in your notice. It's a good job. I mean, I totally want to kick Jasper ass right now, but please just do this. Edward even said if you really can't hack the assistant's job he will give you a job in the mail room, that easy, just sorting letters into pigeonholes. Please"

I bit my lip.

_I guess I could do that. _I don't know why he wasn't offering me that job in the first place. That would suit me better anyway. Maybe I could have a word with him tomorrow. Maybe I should just go for it.

_Fresh start. For Bella and Rose..._

"For us" Rose added, as if she heard my thoughts.

I looked between the both of them. Their puppy dog eyes begging me, the same look they had been giving me all week. No the same look they had been giving me for years.

_For them..._

"Fine" I whispered "but I'm not letting you pay for my rent if this doesn't work out. So I will talk to Mr Masen tomorrow. See what my options are"

"Really" both Rose and Bella exclaimed at the same time.

I smiled. "Yes, fine I will hand in my notice today – well actually tomorrow. I have to write one up first"

I saw a sheepish grin form on Bella's face

"What" I said narrowing my eyes at her

She reached into her briefcase and handed me an envelope "I kind of already wrote one for you"

I shook my head at her

"What, come on? Do you blame me?" she laughed

I couldn't help but laugh back. "Guess not. Fine I will hand this in today"

Bella came running round the breakfast bar and she and Rose eloped me in a hug

"Thank you" Rose whispered in my ear

"I love you" Bella said in the other one and I couldn't help the tears form in my eyes.

_How did I get such amazing friends?_

[-]

Today shift was rough. I looked around the now quite diner. The bright red chairs were now wiped down. The grey counter tops were all disinfected and ready for tomorrow. The bright white floor were swept and mopped, and the random pictures on the matching bright white walls were straitened. My job here was done.

I was going to miss Dawn Breakstone, the 50 year old something, owner of Dawns diner. Her silver hair was tied back in its usually tight bun, and she wore black trousers, white top and full length black and white stripped apron, when I handed her my notice as I walked in this evening. She kept saying how she was going to miss me. How she looked at me like I was her daughter. I of course got emotional over this also, and we both had a good ten minute cry in her office. She was very sad to see me go, but she did add how she was overall very thrilled for me.

I had spent most of my shift telling my fellow work collages about my new job. Bella and Rose of course told me not to tell them where I was going. I made up some crap about how it was at this new office building that was opening up, and that I would be working in the mail room. The majority of them knew about my current situation, hell, most of them had witness it. I knew a lot of them had guessed I was lying, but they didn't question it. All of them could not be happier of me. I think they were all with Rose and Bella on this one, they were just glad to see I was finally moving on.

I heard the bell above the door ring out and I smiled as I saw Rose walk through the door

"Ready to go" she smiled back

"Having a sense of déjà vu here" I laughed

"What because I'm picking you up from work again" she questioned

I nodded with a gentle chuckle

"Well hopefully I won't need to pick you up from work after this week" she smiled "you can get a lift home with Bella"

I couldn't help the butterflies that filled my stomach. The thought of not having to work here again made me both nervous and excited.

"Are you off Alice" Dawn said coming out of her little office by the kitchen

"Yes Dawn, I will see you tomorrow"

"Ok sweetie" she said waving to me before she turned back off towards the office again. She made me giggle. She was always all over the place. Half the time she would forget what she was even doing or saying.

_I really was going to miss her _

[-]

"Night Alice" Rose said as we headed off to our separate rooms

"Night Rose, see you tomorrow"

I kicked closed my bedroom door with my foot and collapsed face first onto my bed. I pushed off my shoes and I curled up pushing my face into my pillow.

_What a day_

I knew I should get up and get changed but I was way too comfortable. It was 10.30. My diner shift was from 4.00 to 10.00 and now with the early start at Bella's place, it all made my head thump

A loud buzzing noise from the bedside table forced me to lift my head up from my pillow. I blinked a couple of times as I took in the fact my phone was humming. It was on silent, so the only noise coming from it, was the sound of it vibrating again the wood of the table. I reached for it and bit my lip as I read who the message was from.

He wanted me to call him.

And I knew I had to

I closed my eyes as I pressed the call button and pushed it to my ear.

"Ally-cat" he called making my heart thud "so glad you call baby girl"

"Hi" I strutted

"Meet me" he said simply

"I just got back from work" I signed

"That wasn't a request!" his voice has turned from sweet and innocent to harsh and evil in a flash

"Ok" I strutted out again quickly. _Brilliant he was in one of those moods already._

"Good baby girl. I've missed you" he said delightfully, his voice coming back to its charming volume "usual spot?"

"Ok"

"Ten minutes Ally-cat"

"Ok" I said again as I swallowed the lump in my throat

He then hung up without another word.

I quickly stumbled out of bed. I needed to be there in ten minutes or I was screwed. I slipped my shoes back on and ran for my bedroom door. I needed to creep; _Bella and Rose cannot catch me right now. _

I slowly pulled the front door open. I bit my lip hard as I begged it to not make any noise when I closed it. Once I had, I scurried down the corridor and to the stairs. I dashed down the three flights and out the main building door. I sprinted to the end of my block. The park was just over the side of the road. Luckily this time of night there was barely any traffic, I was able to keep up a good jogging pace without stopping as I crossed it.

Once I was in the park I slowed down to a mild walk so I could get my breathing back down to its regular rhythm.

I could already see him by the tree. He was leant back against it, smoking. His eyes were closed and a sardonic smile played across his lips. His long, greasy blonde hair was pulled back into a band. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, black t-shirt and a dark green hoodie.

He must have sense me approaching because his eyes shot open and I saw them darken

"Ally-cat" he purred "just what I needed after a long day"

He stepped forward and gapped my jacket before he threw me back against the tree he was previously learning against

"Aren't you going to greet me Alice? Aren't you going to tell me you missed me, tell me you want me" he laughed

I licked my lips. My whole mouth had gone dry and I knew I need to speak soon or I was in a whole lot of trouble

I took a long deep breathe. "I've missed you"

"Much better" he mocked

I signed in relief, but it was stupid for me to think that this would go down well. Two seconds later when I felt his hand collide with my face; I knew my second thought was true.

He leant down and kissed my throat. My bit my lip harder, willing the tears away

"I love you ally-cat"

"I love you too James"

_And I do..._

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks you all you lovely reviews and followers. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so the only excuse I have for not updating is this. My friend leant me her DVD's to this amazing TV series she had been watching and I have been spending my evenings catching up on that. I made a little tribute to the show in the chapter. **

**So if any of you watch the show you can understand the reason for my lack of update.**

**Anyway...here you go, enjoy**

**All rights to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

I was finished. Today was my last day at the diner. I was finally leaving this place. Not that I wasn't going to miss it, because believe me I was. It was just I could finally start my new life. Be free

Angela had done such a great job easing me into everything that I was actually looking forward to starting full time on Monday.

Jasper and Edward seemed happy to have me there. They were both thrilled I was enjoying myself. On Thursday Edward had handed me and Bella a leaflet about a group of flats they own. They were located about a ten minute walk away from work. We were set to go look around one tomorrow.

Rose and Bella were buzzing, but all this change was making me uneasy. This was something I wanted, but I was still scared that James would find out.

_Anything could have happened_

These were Rose's words from the other night. It was what she had shouted at me when she and Bella had found me the following morning.

They kept replaying in my head, because it was true. It was always true, I could never predict him. That was the reason I first fell in love with him in the first place, he always kept me on my toes. I was blissfully happy the first few months we were together. He was my first love. My only love. I didn't know how to not love him; I didn't know how to stop.

I knew deep down I should, but I was protecting them... could they not see that. Bella knew from experience what he was capable of...

"Alice" Bella smiled from the largest table by the door

Her and Rose had entered the diner ten minutes ago. Embry, the chef, was making us my farewell meal. I would be allowed to end shift an hour early. Every member of staff at Dawn's Diner had this tradition when they left. There finally hour would be a celebration

I turned to face her from my spot behind the counter and smiled at her and Rose's bright faces.

"It's time" she said pointing to the large clock above her head.

I couldn't help but beam at them. Nine o'clock on the dot. I was official off shift. I was official not a waitress anymore.

My hands rubbed down my apron before I untied it revealing my dark blue jeans and short sleeved white t-shirt. I rolled it up and hugged it around my arms. I then lifted the counter top to walk through it to join my friends.

They both smiled up at me again as I joined them. They two were in jeans. Bella's a light blue and Rose's a bright white. Bella also had on a dark green shirt, the sleeves running down to her elbows. Rose wore a light blue vest top with a light white cardigan over the top.

The bell above the door rang out and I was shocked to see Angela walking through the door. She turned to face us, her eyes bright with excitement. She was too dressed casually. She had on black pair of shinny jeans with a white t-shirt, which had a large black bow under the neck line. She had a simple black cardigan over the top of this. She looked so different out of work

"Hey!" she beamed as she came to join us. I was a little confused that she had come to sit next to me and Rose, instead of sitting on the same side of Bella, who was wearing her famous sheepish grin.

"Thought we'd turn it into a bigger party" she said shyly

I was about to comment when the door opened again and I nearly jumped out my skin as Edward breezed thought the door, shortly followed by Jasper and Emmett.

Emmett was in black jeans and a tight black t-shirt that was showing off his muscular chest and arms. The little wiggly wire still hung from his ear. On Tuesday I had discover that Emmett was Jasper and Edward personal bodyguard. It shocked me a little that they would actually need one. But then again, they did own a million dollar company, so I'm sure they had enemy. The way they talked to each other it was clear they were more than just profession, they were great friends.

Edward looked much different out of his office wear too. He wore black skinny jean, a white t-shirt and a blue short shelved shirt which was unbuttoned over it. His hair was even messier than usual, but it still looked good

And then there was Jasper...my god Rose was right. Hot was the word to use right now.

He was wearing a pair of light blue washed jeans and dark brown leather jacket with a high collar, over, what seemed like a simple black t-shirt. He ran his hand through his gorgeous blonde hair as he took in the room with his amazing deep grey eyes

Rose's eyes opened wide, mostly likely mirroring mine

"Bella" she hissed before I could

"Hey girls" Edward said with a bright smile as he moved sit on the empty side next to Bella.

"Hey" I smiled weakly

Jasper pushed in next to him followed by Emmett

"Thanks for coming" I mumbled to all of them. Not like I needed to, I didn't even know this was turning into a full blow party.

_Why the hell did Bella invite the bosses...?_

There was an awkward silent that filled the space, luckily Embry and Jacob, the chef and the bus boy, started bring over the food. They placed three large plates full of cheeseburgers, a good couple of bowls of chips and large amount of drinks

"Thank" I said smiling up at the two boys.

That was the cool thing about Dawn. Most of her employees were teenagers, or young adults trying to make a go in life. She believed in giving people a fresh start.

Dawn found Embry on the streets; she'd given him a roof over his head and a job. When I first met him he was a shell of a boy. His hair grew past his shoulders in a matted mess. His grubby skin barely covered his bones. But now he healthy, tall and slender, with russet skin, long rounded muscles, cropped black hair and deep brown eyes that sparkle with excitement

Jacob was in juvie for possession, and other things that were not talked about, but he was doing better since Dawn had given him his job too. He had always had muscle on him; they were tremendously thick, toned, and similar to that of a serious bodybuilder. He towered over me and he had always joked that I was on the side of one of his arms. He has dark good looks about him, raven-black hair, russet skin and deep-set twinkling dark brown eyes; that held years of experience that no boy of his age should have owned

"I'm really going to miss you Alice" Jacob said with his huge grin that lit up any room "I hope you can find time to come see us again"

"Definitely" I smiled back. And I wasn't lying as much as both Bella and Rose hoped I was. I saw their month pulling to thin lines at my comment.

I was going to miss them, and like hell was I not going see them again. I would be carefully, that's all that mattered

"We'll just go clean up and be back to join you" Embry said giving Jacob a nudge.

They both ran back off to the kitchen and I turned back to face everyone at the table

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up as noticed Jasper watching me. He was the only one who had not reached for anything. He eyes flicked to the door leading to the kitchen as he scraped a bowl of chips toward him.

"So" Bella said trying to end the silent as we continued to eat.

Sadly it didn't work.

"This burger is amazing" Emmett said nodding his approval after a beat

"Embry's the best" I agreed "Dawn's hoping he'll go collage and take some professional cookery classes"

"Well he can cook for me anything" Emmett chucked

"This is just his' burgers" Rose said "he came round for Christmas one year and made us this whole massive meal; it had to be the best thing I've ever tasted"

"Oh yeah, by far the best Christmas ever" Bella agreed

"I felt like I couldn't move for ever after that" I laughed "I was still stuffed by new year"

"That's true" Rose giggled

"Why did he spend Christmas with you?" Jasper asked narrowing his eyes

I raised my eyebrow at him as I answered "because he had nowhere else to go"

Not like I need to explain why. It made it sound like he wasn't allowed to be there. _What the fuck is his problem_

Jasper nodded as he took another chip from his bowl and he continued to stare at me as he chewed it

I felt the sudden tension fill the table and I was worried we were about to laps back into that awkward silent again, but thankfully Edward save the day

"Bella was that the year you brought in all those leftovers"

"Yes" Bella said smiling up at him

"Oh yea, they were amazing" Angela chimed in

"Yea" Emmett agreed "I remember those. I couldn't get enough of them"

Edward rolled his eyes "when can't you get enough of food, no matter what the food is"

"Hey! I resent that Eddie, that was just rude" Emmett mocked faking a pout

I could still feel Jasper glancing at me every now and then as everyone started talking amongst themselves

Bella, Rose and Edward where chatting about the flat that we were planning to go look at tomorrow. Jasper had turned to Emmett and was in some kind of hushed conversation, and me and Angela continued are early debate about a new series she had leant me.

"Come on I'm Soooo annoyed it ended like that?!" I exclaimed

"Yeah same, but I kind of understand why she did it. If you get me" Angela replied shyly

"Yea in a way, but come on, he so hot I would have went to the bar" I giggled

"Well yea me too" Angela laughed back

"You on about that show again" Bella injected with a laugh

"Yes!" Angela and I beamed simultaneously

"What show?" Edward ask curiously

"Rookie Blue" Angela, Rose, Bella and myself said at the same time causing us all to burst out laughing

Edward, Jasper and Emmett looked at the four of us with bemused expressions

"Who's blue" Jacob said as he and Embry came to join us.

They both squashed on our side of the table and grabbed from the plates each.

"That show I was telling you about" I laughed at Jacob

"Oh not that again" he joked as he placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head

I saw Jasper watching him again. His expression was not welcoming or friendly. I choose to ignore him.

"So guys" Bella announced, as she pointed to everyone "this is Angela, Edward, Jasper and Emmett, Embry and Jacob"

Everyone made, 'hello's and 'hi's' around the table as we all began to talk and eat again

"So are you nervous" Jacob asked looking around Angela to me

"A little" I admitted

"Alice I know you. I bet a lot. You hate change" Jacob laughed

"That's true, but it's needed" I explained

"I couldn't agree with you more. Thing are defiantly going to be boring without you" Embry injected

"Oh yea, No more cheesy dancing to Britney Spears songs" Jacob laughed wicking at me

"Oh my god, that happened once" I blushed as he had said that loud enough for the whole table to hear. They were now listening into our conversation

"Hell no!" Jacob snorted "You can argue it only happened once to a Britney Spears song, but I have imagine of you shacking your ass forever burned in my head"

"The Ketchup song" Embry laughed

"Oh god" I cried hiding my face. Bella and Rose were in stitches because they had actually witnessed that little performance.

"Oh you guys can talk" Bella laughed "the best was when we walked in on all three of you doing a Steps number"

_Thanks Bella...sort of_...she didn't actually change the subject

"We rocked that number" Jacob joked raising his arms and doing a weird wiggly dance movement to make a point

"Which one was it" Emmett mocked seriously

"Tragedy, of course" Jacob mocked back, equally with a fake seriousness

"Good choice" Emmett nodded his approve

I was laughing so hard it was a good thing I was seated. I noted that Jasper had forced his stone cold feathers into a smirk. He still wasn't give Jacob and Embry a warm greeting, but he seemed amused at my laugher.

Jacob and Embry continued to tell the group of my more embarrassing stories. Including the one where they had got me drunk on shift for my 18th because I refused to throw a party and Bella and Rose had to carry me home. What made it worst was that I couldn't tell them that at least two of these people were going to be my bosses. It was something I wanted to keep secret.

I knew Angela, Jasper and Edward didn't know the full story about my situation. But they all knew enough to know that I didn't want certain people to know where I was going. They knew I wanted a fresh start from my old life.

Dawn had come to the table to wish me good luck, and told me if I wanted to come back at anytime I was welcome. I would always be welcome. I kept it together and I made sure I didn't cry in front of everyone. She didn't stay long. I got up and gave her a massive hug before she trotted off to bed. She lived above the diner along with Jacob and Embry. So I walked with her to the stairs leading up to her flat.

"Alice I mean it. If you need me, call me, anything. I've told you before I will make sure he never hurts you again" Dawn said softly

"I know Dawn. It means a lot to me. But this is safer for all of us. That's why I can't tell you where I'm going" I explained.

"I understand" she smiled "but visit, yes?"

"Of course" I smiled giving her another hug

"Night Alice, I love you" she said with a tight smile. She was on the verge of crying and so was I

"Night Dawn, I love you too" and we hug again before she headed up the stairs

I returned to the table. Jasper, Edward and Bella were missing. Emmett had moved right up so he was sitting in front of Rose now. I pushed in beside him this time, as this side of the table was empty

"Everything okay, Alice" Rose asked. Emmett gave me quick one armed hugged. I loved how open he was with me. It was like we had been friends forever. I still think he felt guilty for leaving me in that alley way that night

"Yea, end of the era and all that" I chucked

"Fresh start" Rose smirked

"Fresh start" I agreed

Bella, Jasper and Edward re-entered the diner, it was clear they had been out for a cigarette.

Jasper slid into the seat first, moving next to me. He was followed by Bella and then Edward. Jasper shoulder hit mine and I instantly smelt the cold night air on him, mixed with smoke and his aftershave. He smelt amazing and I bit the inside of my mouth as I felt the hair on my arms and neck stand on end.

This was the closes I had ever been to him and I couldn't believe how my body reacted. My heart was racing and I forced myself to listen to Emmett and Rose conversation

"So what got you in to it" Emmett asked

"My dad, he didn't really give me choice" Rose explained

"Really, didn't that put you off it?" Emmett asked "that could be just me those. I went against everything my parents set out for me"

Rose laughed "if it was anything else, I guess I would have argued, but luckily it something I love doing"

"Well that's an upside" Emmett smiled

"You ok?" Jasper whispered making me jump. I turned to face him and see that he had leant right into me. His grey eyes blew me away once again. They looked so much deeper this close up. His breath tickled my face and it took me a moment to reply

"Yes. I will be" I said forcing a smile

He smirked before he agreed "yes you will be"

I quickly scanned the table. Jasper was making me dizzy and just needed a moment to un-fog. I narrowed my eyes in confusion at the look on Jacob and Embry's face. They had both turned white as a sheet. I was about to ask them what was wrong when the bell above the door chimed out

We all turned to face it and I felt my face turn as pale as the other two's. My month went dry and hand gripped the edge of the table as my eyes flicked to Bella and Rose's

_No, no, no. not today. Not now_

He was wearing black jeans and a dark green hoodie, his hair was pulled back in it usually style.

_James_

His eyes narrowed as he took in the table. They found mine and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Jasper was still learnt slightly into me. He was so close that I could feel him stiffen as he took in the figure in front of him.

_James knew what this meant...he knew I had been lying_

"Having a farewell party are we" James asked innocently, making me cringe

No one said anything. Jacob had moved closer to Angela. They way he was sitting, protectively, he had her mute. She wasn't stupid; she knew that something was wrong

"Alice, I would have thought it would have crossed you mine to invite you boyfriend to your party. I told you I would pick you up from work tonight baby" he lied

I was too scared to comment.

"Ready to go..."

* * *

**O0o0o0o...let me know what you think**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. You are the reason I write.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so it's been a while. I just had my kitchen done and all my spare time in going in to sorting that out, decorating and stuff...plus with Christmas just around the corner...66 sleeps to go and all that :D ...I've been a busy bee. So anyway, so it's not long, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. I will try and update again very soon.**

**I don't own twilight.**

* * *

No one spoke.

No one moved.

The ticking clock above me, mixed with the thuds of my heart beat, was all I could hear through my buzzing ears. For a moment I felt as if time had frozen. James' stone cold eyes were staring at me, waiting for my reply.

But still...

No one spoke.

No one moved.

Jasper was still sitting beside me. My eyes flicked to his hand which was braced on the table edge, his knuckles white. His scent still engulfed me. He was making me dizzy and his warmth was holding me in place.

I had about ten seconds to get up and get out of there, or James would do something we would all regret.

"It's mine" Jacob finally spoke through his teeth. My head whipped to his face and my eyes grew with panic. _What was he thinking?_

I knew Jacob could handle himself. Hell he would easily give James a run for his money. But James wasn't just James. James was a member of the Volturi. There were, for lack of a better word, gang. And no one messed with them. He just needed to make one call and that would be it.

I wanted to stop all these lies, but I couldn't.

It didn't matter anymore; I was in way over my head as it was. How could I think that last week would be the last time? I was never going to get away from him. He was my drug. My very bad, should have gone to rehab a long time ago, drug. The things he had done to me, why couldn't I just walk away. Why did I have to love him...?

"What's that?" James asked, sickly sweet.

"It's my party, what makes you think its Alice's" Jacob asked, squaring his shoulders. I knew Jacob, the only reason he had never done something was because I beg him not too. He knew it would be worst for me if he did.

James laughed, "Because all her friends are here"

James' eyes flicked to Rose's and Bella's faces. Bella was staring at the table. She was scared; her hands were shaking just as mine were. Edward was watching her, his eyebrow pulled back in concern. It had been a long time since she and James had been in a room together. The thought of the last time they had been, made me sick to the stomach.

_Her pain was all my fault_

"We're Jacob's friends too" Rose hissed.

James' turned his attention to her. His eyes turned dark.

_She had done it now..._

"Good for you" James spoke back, his voice filled with venom "but I'm sure _Jacob_ doesn't have this many friends"

"Oh and Alice does?" Rose shot back. I was luckily I even had her and Bella.

"No, but there's a lot of men here, and we all know most of them will be on your speed dial, so you must have invited them for her – or do you usually just throw away their number when you're done with them" James mocked.

I could feel Emmett shift behind me, but I was too scared to move to look at him. He clearly didn't like being blocked in, in a situation like this.

"We all go way back" Jacob replied, trying to pull James' attention from Rose back to him again.

"Really" he laughed "where did you meet them. When you were in juvie together, or are you their dealer of something?"

"Before Juvie" Emmett answered quickly ease. I then turned to face him at last. His eyes were narrowed and he looked like he wanted to rip James' head off, but he didn't seem fazed at James' comments about Jacob "I was smart enough to not get caught, unlike that idiot"

Emmett smirked at Jacob, who nodded his thanks,

James' was taken aback. He looked like he was didn't know what to say for a moment

"And the rest of you" James's scoffed

"From around" Jasper spoke with an edge; I couldn't believe how much Jasper voice smoothed me in that moment.

I watched as Bella played with her right wrist, her left hands wrapped around it and she began to twist it while she rubbed it rabidly. For a moment I saw James watching her. His expression was satisfying. He was clearly proud of what he had done to her

_To prove a point Alice...can't you see that no one can keeps us apart...they're just trying to turn you against me...I love you Alice...I did it for us..._

I pushed into Jasper, wordless asking his to move. I needed to get out of here

"Jacob thanks for everything" I said numbly and I pushed in to Jasper again, since he had not moved

Bella pushed into Edward upon hearing my voice, and unlike Jasper, Edward had the sense to stand up. Bella quickly followed and she walked Edward back further so they were standing behind James, instead of next to him.

"Jasper move" I begged.

He turned to face me, his eyes cold. "Why?"

"Because I need to go" I said quickly

_Please you're making it worst_

"Do you want to go?" Jasper asked, his eyes softened slightly, but his jaw was set

"Of course she does" James hissed "now move before I make you more"

Jasper laughed dryly "I would love to see that"

His eyes never left mine; he was waiting for my answer

"Yes" I lied in a low whisper

He closed his eyes for a moment and then slid off the seat. I turned to Rose who was begged me with her brightly blue eyes, to not go, but she knew deep down I had to. It was safer for everyone this way. She too could see Bella.

Once Jasper was out the booth, I moved to follow him. Emmett closely trailed after me.

Edward had moved in, Jasper and Emmett were behind me now. James was blocked in, and for the first time in my life I notice he looked scared. Bella had now cowered against the main counter.

"Let's go Alice. Now" James said forcing a firm voice

He gripped my wrist and pulled me out the diner. A place I would never return to. A place where my friends stood, watching me leave, with expression that told me they were scared I would never return again either...

* * *

**Sorry...not another cliff-hanger :)**

**Also to add, a massive thanks to all the lovely reviews and alerts. You guys rock! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter, again I want to apologize for my lack of update. As I said last time my kitchen was remodelled and now my boyfriend has surprise me but started the rest of the house too...bathroom's done now too yay! So I've been busy. Anyway hope you enjoy this one...**

**I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

The air filled with a silent static and I felt as if I couldn't move. As Alice was being force out the door I had been able to push myself up and out of the booth, and now we all stood in an awkward circle. Our eyes jumped from one another, all unsure what to do now.

All the 'what if's', kept running through my mind. _What if_ we just went to another place? _What if_ we just kept it small, between me Bella, Jacob and Embry? _What if_ for once I just kept my big fucking month shut, and didn't convince Bella to invite her bosses. _What if_ I just had the strength to get Alice away from that life sucking asshole for once and for all?

"Ok, who was that?" Angela squeaked out. I could see that her hands were shaking and she looked a little uncomfortable. Well that was understatement. Obviously she was uncomfortable. The poor thing didn't have a clue what was going on. I had notices that she was observant enough to at least keep tight lipped when James was still here. I had watched how Jacob had kept a protective angle on her, in front of _that dickhead_. Maybe that was her hint

"_James_" I snarled "he's Alice's _boyfriend!"_

I felt the need to give her some sort of information. I hated the feeling of unknowing, so I wasn't about to let someone else go through it. But I knew my limits; I wasn't going to go blabbing the whole story.

"So we're going after her right" Emmett said rounding his shoulders, "I mean, coming on, she is not safe with him"

Emmett was looking between me and Bella, waiting for a reaction. If I was being honest, no, she wasn't safe. But what would I do. Bella and I had agreed long ago, to not say anything. The night after he attacked Bella, the same night I found both my friends laying in hospital beds because of that sick fuck. We had finally agreed to keep quite. I knew what he could do, who he could hurt and how. I'd seen the worst. But if Bella and I kept our quite, she was safe, we all were safer. Her life wasn't in danger; at least I hoped not, tonight changed things so I want sure anymore...

Emmett eyes had come to solely rest on mine. Bella was still shaking; Edward had walked over to her and placed his arms around her, smoothing her gently. I guess he was finally hoping to get an answer out of me, but I couldn't speak. Yes I wanted to go after her, I almost needed to, but what if he hurt them too. What he took things further.

I remember when Ryan used to work here. His warm chestnuts nest of a hairstyle used to make me chuckle every time I saw it. I just wanted to spend a good couple of hour with a comb and brush it out of him. He wore his high top Converse like I wore my heels, they were his trade mark, along which his baggy jeans and plain t-shirts, he was nothing more than a kid. Just a kid.

But the one thing he did wrong. The one thing that got him killed was Alice. All he did was have a crush on her. A crush that was so obvious to watch, it hurt. She begged him to go find someone else, we all did.

James of course got wind of it. The next thing we knew Dawn had reported him missing, and for ten days no one knew where he was. The Cops found his body in a dumpster; it took them a total of three of those ten days to identify him. There was no evidence that it was James, and that was probably true. He most likely got some other thug to deal with him. Needless to say, he made a few not so subtle hints to Alice why Ryan life had to come to an end that night. If she knew someone else's life was in danger, once again because of her, I don't think she could live with herself anymore then she already couldn't.

"Of course we fucking are!" Jasper snorted "you know who that is, right"

"What?" Bella and I spat out at the same time. I guess Jasper had shocked her voice back. She was blinking; his words were clearly trying to make sense to the both of us

_What the hell did he mean?_

"Makes perfect sense why you wanted her out of here" He said shaking his head as he reached into his back pocket to receive his phone.

"Are you sure" Edward asked stepping forward, bring Bella with him

"Peter just confirmed it" Emmett answered reaching up to the ear piece that was still in place.

"Good. Is he following?" Jasper replied as brought his phone to his ear

"Yea" Emmett said, but I wasn't sure if Jasper had heard him, since he had turned to talk into his phone now

"You know him?" I barked out, but no one answered me. I was staring at Jasper back, and then I turned to face Edward who was suddenly more interested on the sleeve of Bella's top. Emmett was looking over my head, trying to keep his eyes off mine. His lips were pressed together tightly and he was trying to put an expression of thought onto his features.

"Emmett" I nearly screamed. He exhaled and turned to face me. His eyes softened ever so slightly

"Yes, we know him. We know he dangerous and we know we have to go after him, to bring Alice back safe" Emmett finally replied.

I was about to ask more. How did they know him? Who was he to them? I needed answers, but Jacob spoke before I could

"We're coming with you" he said. He stepped forward and Embry came to his shoulder behind him, ready to fight along with his friend. Jacob was like a bother to Embry, he wasn't about to let him stand alone. Embry had he own reasons to fight. Not just become of Jacob or Alice.

"Wait" I screeched "you can't"

As much as I wanted my friend back, we didn't need them running after her, causing her more pain then what was needed. I was following her promise, I was following our agreements. They were going to make it worst.

"What?" Jasper said spinning around and pulling the phone slightly away from his ear. His eyes had nearly shot out of his head. I guess having Alice's friend beg people not to go save her was confusing him. I didn't really blame him, it confused me too "why the fuck not?"

I become aware of his eyes. They had turned dark; this must have put Emmett of edge because he step slight in front of me, but I ignored him. Jasper had ever right to look at me they way he was. I didn't need someone protecting me.

_Alice did..._

"Because you'll make things worse" I begged however. I had to do what I could and I hated myself for doing it

"By saving her, how'd you work that one out?" Jasper grunted, voicing the obvious question

"She's right" Bella mumbled "he's hurt her less if we don't get involved"

"Are you hearing yourself" Jasper bellowed while he stepped further forward, his eyes were wide and his eyebrows were pulled back. He looked beyond pissed "he'll _hurt_ her _less"_

I swallowed. Evidently he was right. We sounded fucking insane.

"You don't understand" I tried to explain. Hopefully defending myself and my friends, "he doesn't just hurt her, he hurts everyone. Alice's is safer than the rest of us"

"So what, you would rather he hurt your friend to save your selfish fucking ass" Jasper barked. I felt my eye begin to sting. I understood what he was saying, but he didn't understand me. He wasn't listening.

"No!" Bella pleaded "it's not like that!"

"He hurts the people she cares about" Jacob injected, I felt his hand on my shoulder and I leant into it for a moment, needing the warm. I was coming apart and I couldn't do that now. I needed to be strong. I could cry later.

_Pull yourself together Rosalie _

"Anyone and everyone if we don't follow the rules" Jacob continued to explain "he made that very clear. They love Alice; they're just following the rule. He'll kill her otherwise"

"Rules" Edward asked perplexed. Noticeably Jacob had made that point of our arguments very clear.

"Yea, fucking bullet pointed rules" Embry muttered

"Wait, what? He actually wrote them down" Edward replied, his eye wide in shock. I could see his mouth twitch up in a little smirk. Thankfully he kept the smile from completed forming on his lips.

"Yes" Bella breathed. Edward eyebrow rose and he turned to Embry who had spun around and lifting the back of his shirt up. The small smile was ripped from Edward face as he took in Embry's bare back

From his shoulder blade to the bottom of his lower back were scars. Each scar engraved into his skin was a neatly caved letter, spelling out these sickening _rules_. The night we found him, crawling back to the diner was still imbedded into my mind. He had turned pale, his whole body shaking from the experience. James had held him for two days. We had been worried sick when he hadn't come home. Sadly our worry was well deserved. Throughout those two days he was forced to lay face down on a make shift bed as James laughed and enjoyed every one of his screams while he cut into him.

They had all stepped up to examine his back and I heard Angela gasp as she did so. Her hand flew to her month and for a moment I thought she was going to be sick.

"Rule one: Alice is mine. Rule Two: Anyone that tried to take her away from me is dead. Rule Three: Rule Two will only be completed when, said person's friends and family are dead Rule Four: No cops or Alice is dead. Rule Five: Tell ANYONE and Alice is dead. Rule Six: All rules must be followed or Alice is Dead" Emmett read out in astonishment "This guy is fucking sick"

I thought for a moment I had won my case, because Japer gave me a small apologetic smile. Maybe he slightly understood where I was coming from, but I was wrong.

"Hence the reason we are getting her!" he shot back after a beat

"Jasper right" Edward spoke, as he took in mine and Bella's panicked faces "we can keep her safe"

He pulled Bella into his side; I made a small mental note to ask her about that later. I was a little pissed my mind went there at this moment, but I needed to be happy for at least one of my friends

"We thought that too" Bella whispered. She reached down to her hand and started rubbing in rabidly "we hoped this time it would work. We planned it so carefully."

"Bella don't" I chocked "we won't let it happen"

"What happened" Edward asked softly looking down at her hand.

Emmett turned to watch Jasper on his phone again, his foot was tapping and he was getting impatient. His fingers flexed and he was rolling his neck.

_Maybe they did have a fighting chance_

"I can't, not yet" Bella replied with a sob, making me turn my attention back to her and Edward

"Is it about your scars" he said curiously, his hand rubbed against her shoulder

"Edward, please" she begged, shaking her head. She kept her focus on the floor, and gladly he didn't push it.

He nodded quickly and turned back to Emmett and Jasper "so what's happening"

Jasper clicked off his phone and spun shapely to face us. "Ok Edward, take the girls, get there stuff together, anything personal. No time for the other shit"

Jasper then turned to face me "you'll know what Alice wants and needs right"

I nodded but I was about to protest when he raised his hand up to stop me

"No I'm coming with you" Edward injected before I could speak

"No" he replied shapely "you're going to need to stay with them, in case we lose him. You need to keep them safe"

I watched as his eyes quickly flickered to Bella. I almost missed it, but my early thoughts were answered in that moment. Edward too was about to protest, but an afterthought must have stopped him. Maybe the same thought I was having

"Charlotte said she'll meet you with a truck. Text her the address" Jasper added

"Ready" Emmett said rolling his shoulders and clicking his knuckles

"What about them" he added, nodded toward Jacob and Embry who both looked on, ready to go with them.

Jasper gave them a quick once over and nodded a reply "yes they can come. I have a feeling we won't be stopping them anyway. Better to have them working with us"

Jacob and Embry nodded at each other and then at them in satisfaction.

"Wait" I pleaded again "Where are we going to go?"

"You're going to one of our apartment" Edward answered

"Right?" he added turning to Jasper

"Of course, so move" and with that Jasper was out the door followed quickly by Emmett, Jacob and Embry

I blinked, staring out after them.

_What the fuck just happened!?_

**Alice POV**

James was dragging me and my feet could barely keep up. His hand was forcefully around my upper arm and it was starting to go numb. My heart was racing and my mind kept running back to the diner. I hoped my friends were okay. I hoped James had not sent anyone in after we had left.

_He hasn't called anyone_

That thought was true. He was too busy hauling me through the streets to make that call. I was surprise he hadn't thrown me into the back of a car yet. I notice he was heading for my apartment. I knew he wouldn't take me in there. My neighbors were way to nosey for his liking. They had called the cops on us once before. Thankfully for all of us, we had convicted them it was just a little bit of fun. Wild sex, it was the first thing that came to mind when the cops asked. It wasn't exactly made up but it won me points, which meant when I begged for the life of my neighbours he allowed them to live

"James" I whispered. He hadn't said a word to me since we had left, and it seemed I was still getting the cold shoulder. He ignored me and just kept pulling. I could see now that we were heading for the park. That made sense. It was his go to spot, which meant he was very pissed. The park also meant I was in a lot of trouble. The reason he liked it there was because no one could hear us, no one could hear me.

When we had finally got there, he pulled me through the gates and turned towards the bushes, heading for _our spot _by the tree. I didn't have a minute to blink when he forced me to turn and shoved me hard against it. His hand collided with my face moment later.

"James, please" I begged as he hit for the second time

He gripped both of my hands and threw them above my head. His knee kicked forward and pushed my legs apart and he lent in and sunk his teeth into my skin, marking me, making me his.

"You mine Alice" he grunted "I'm going to make that clear to everyone"

I closed my eyes and he moved to the other side of my neck and bit there too. His knee kicked into my thigh and I bit my lip to hold off a cry. He continued to hold my arms above me with one hand, as his other hand came down to my jeans and began to unbutton them.

"I love you" he whisper into my shoulder blade

For the first time in my life I froze at his words. I knew I had to repeat them, but my month wouldn't open. After a second he froze too. He pulled back and my eyes shot open.

"I. Love. You." He said slowly. My heart rate picked up after every word and my mouth went dry.

"I..." I started. I licked my lips and tried to bring them back to life "I..."

"You, what?" he asked gently, his fingers tightened on my wrists and I felt the tears slip down my cheeks.

"Please" I begged quickly. I was scared, more scared then I have every been

_Why couldn't I fucking say it?_

His grip squeeze further then I would have thought possible. His free hand came slapping down on my face, "you, what?"

When I didn't reply again I felt the slap for a fourth time. He hit me again, and again. He then finally ripped me from the tree and threw me to the ground at his feet

"Answer me" he screamed and yet again, when all that came out of my mouth was more begs and pleads for him to stop, he kicked me

His foot impacted with the side of my face and vision started to get blurry. I knew that this was it. My life was about to end. No one knew where we were, no one. I should have told Bella and Rose about this spot

_No!_

I was glad I hadn't, they were safe. Once this was over they would be safe. It was about to end. It was all going to end here and now.

This, this I could be thankful for.

I smiled as my mind started to blacken. I was about to pass out, I was about to leave my friends, but they would be happy now. I was about to leave my own suffering behind too.

I was done...

* * *

**Ok so I'm started to get hooked on this whole cliff-hanger thing...I will stop...maybe :D **

**Let me know what you think :) and I have already started the next chapter so 'cross fingers' I get that up soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

** I know right, I'm owning up for my terrible updating. I have also begun the next chapter, but please don't hold high hopes for an undated as quickly as this one again. **

**:)**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Twilight I do not own...**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I watched as Edward threw our bags into the bed of the red 1963 Chevy pickup. It was freezing out tonight and all I could think about was Alice in her short sleeved white t-shirt.

_Was she cold?_

Rose was still in the flat gathering as much as possible. Luckily for us, Alice didn't have a lot of personal items, James saw to that. Rose and I work in her room first. We emptied out her clothes and shoes. Then we work on her DVD's and books. She had a hidden box that sat under a loose floorboard under her bed. In there was her journal and a few more personal items she had been able to keep concealed from that monster. Rose and I used to wind her up, telling her how much of a cliché she was. Although James' never found it, perhaps it was because it was so obvious he wouldn't even think about it. Whatever it was, it worked.

Next I worked on my room with Edward, and Rose worked on hers with Charlotte. Again I began with my clothes and shoes. I then got my books and anything else I could think of. Due to the fact Alice was unable to keep much, Rose and I tried to do that too. We didn't find it fair if we got to keep a good number of personal items and she didn't. Our flat was very minimal so it had made this whole experience a lot easier. The most that was needed to be pack was Rose's clothes and make-up products. She needed them for her work, so we weren't complaining.

I watched as Edward continued to load. Charlotte had come out to help now. She had been bringing out suitcases of our belonging. She had packed up the basic from our living space and kitchen. Like the coffee machine and some things she thought we would want and need.

"You could have got a better vertical" Edward snorted "this things a beast"

I looked on as he nudged her with his shoulder and she rolled her eyes shoving him back

"It's all I could get on short notice" she said sighing out a laugh "Jasper wasn't exactly patient about the whole thing"

Charlotte rolled her shoulder and heaved another bag into the bed. I clicked my fingers and shifted my weight from one foot to the other. Edward had refused to let me help, said I needed a minute. So all I could do was stand at the curb and watch on. He could see that James affected me just as much as he affected Alice. I didn't deserve his sympathy however, Alice had a hell of a lot more right to be more broken then I did.

I watched Charlotte again as Edward continued to tease her. She was dressed in light grey skinny jeans and a black fitted t-shirt. She also had on a white woollen cardigan, with deep brown buttons, that were left undone. Her short ice blonde hair was in a neat bob. Her fringe sat sideward on her forehead, slightly covering her right eye. She was beyond pretty. Not in that 'she got to be a bitch' kind of pretty. It was more of 'oh my god, she so cute' kind of way. She had a smile that just sort of lit up the place.

I hated the word jealously. I never really understood the full meaning behind it, but the way she and Edward seem to get along, just brought it out of me. I didn't think I was that girl, but I was saddened to discover I was wrong.

"Hey this is the last of it" Rose said coming out from behind me. She was pulling a small wheelie black suitcase and the keys to our apartment were dangling from her finger. She smiled over to me. A gently smile. One that told me things were going to be okay. Or at least one that told me she hoped things were going to be okay.

Charlotte's phones started beeping and she quickly pulled it out of her back pocket. She placed it to her ear swiftly, after she read the display screen, and began nodded rabidly at whoever was on the line.

"Yes, I've got it Peter. We're on the move now" she said turning to the rest of us "right now!"

"You drive" Edward said, hurriedly throwing a glance over his shoulder at Charlotte. He walked over to me and Rose, grabbed Rose's bag and he threw it into the bed with the rest of our stuff. He clutched my hand and then ripped open the passenger door. Charlotte was now in the driver's seat and he gesture for Rose's to get in. She followed his silent orders without protest. Then he stepped in after her. I raised my eyebrow and was about to comment when he reached back out and pulled me onto his lap

"What's happening" Edward asked whilst he slammed the door closed and Charlotte pulled away. I turned back and gave our apartment one last look. I felt Rose do the same next to me.

_We were finally leaving._

"Peter said that he's tracked them to the park. Witherdale's gone. There's no sign of him" Charlotte said as we rounder a shape corner. The movement nearly sent me flying into the window, but Edward tightened his grip on me. My hands gripped his and he entwined our fingers.

"Alice?" Rose whispered

"They've got her" Charlotte said softly. Her lips pursed together and she turned to give Edward a sideward glance. He gave my fingers a little squeeze and I felt his lips sweep over my shoulder

"It's bad?" Rose chocked out. She turned to look at me and I felt my throat go dry. She was on the verge of tears. Rose never cried so I knew she thought it was bad, real bad.

"There've taken her to the hospital. Edward you're dad's there. He said it _is_ bad. But he said she's going to pull through" Charlotte explained slowly

"Can we see her" I finally sobbed out "are we going there now"

"Not yet" she said turning to look at me with her gentle blue/grey eyes. She held them for a moment then shapely turned her focus back to the road

"Why not?" Rose exclaimed. I took a deep breath. Rose could be stubborn at the best of time. I could see she was not going to back down about this

"We need to get her somewhere safe. They are going to move her as soon as possible. The sooner Doc C checks her over, the sooner she can be moved and the sooner you guys can see her. So we just need you guys to be patient" Charlotte said, getting straight to the point. I couldn't help but smile. Rose didn't talk back. She pressed her lips tightly together and nodded. Guess Charlotte won that argument

I turned to look out the window as we drove on. I closed my eyes. Being in Edwards arms help a little. He hugged me closer and for a moment, just a moment I allowed myself to be happy, because for once maybe it was going to be ok.

/-/

**Alice's POV**

_Beep. Beep_

_Beep. Beep_

_Beep. Beep_

My head was banging, you would think being dead would be a lot less painful...

_Beep. Beep_

_Beep. Beep_

My legs were numb and my tummy hurt like hell. I flexed my fingers and I tried to open my heavy eyes, but they wouldn't budge.

_Why weren't I allowed to open my eyes? _

I tried to wiggle my toe. A first I couldn't feel them and I started to panic.

_Oh my god, I am paralysed_

Thankfully after a moment they moved

_...Alice_

_Yes that's' my name...hello_

_...Alice_

_Who was calling me? Why won't my eyes open?_

"_Alice_"

I recognized that voice. It was a voice that I wanted to reply to.

"Alice"

He was saying it so soothingly. It was honey warm and welcoming.

I tried again to open my eyes. My fingers moved again and I moved my legs slightly from left to right

"Come on Alice" he said breathing out a small laugh

Finally they flicked open. The bright lights above my head blinded me for a moment and I had to shut them tight again

I shook my head and tried again.

I blinked trying to focus on the ceiling.

_Beep. Beep_

_Beep. Beep_

I turned towards the noise and saw the monitor. It was reading my heart rate and a bunch of other stuff and wasn't sure about. I had been in this position before. I had woken up in this hospital before. It had been a different bed. It had been a different room. And it had been a different blonde standing over me.

His fingers brushed over my cheek. I filched slightly.

A small, sad smile warmed his feathers

"Hey, we're going to move you soon - Docs said bed rest and we have to watch you for a couple of days - He'll visit you everyday day too - Rose and Bella are setting up your room now - Well just the bed anyway, just enough so we can more you - They can't wait to see you - Bella's been ringing me every half an hour - Not that I blame them." Jasper continued to ramble on. It had been the longest I had heard his talk since we met.

I tried to take in what he was saying. It was possible that he paused for long periods of time between his sentences and words, but I wasn't sure. My mind was slightly blurry and I was trying to push through the fog of my thoughts. The last thing I remember was James. I remember him slapping me, punching me, kicking me. Every sting from the throbbing pain was a reminder.

_Why was I still alive? Was it he that brought me here? _

No it wasn't him. There was that voice again. There was _his_ voice again. That honey smooth one.

'_Alice it's okay, we're here, it's going to be okay'_

How did he allow Jasper to get so close to me? Had James just left me there to die? Did he not even wait around to finish his job?

"Where is he?" I choked out. I cleared my throat and tried again "where is he?"

Jasper paused and pressed his lips together.

"Where is he?" I cried

A saw Jasper's face flash with a look of emotion I didn't understand. He took a long deep breath and seemed to have been trying to calm himself before he spoke

"Why do you want to know Alice" he asked somewhat calmly. But I could tell it was forced

"My friends" I sobbed out "he'll go after my friends"

He blinked. Maybe he was shocked about my reply. Perhaps he thought I was going to say something else "oh"

He looked round the room for a moment. He exhaled again and finally turned his deep grey eyes back towards me "We don't know Alice. But Rose and Bella are safe"

"How did you find me" I asked anxiously

"We followed you" he said with a shrug

"Why" I wailed "he could have hurt you"

I tried to sit up, but Jasper hands quickly flung up to my shoulders and he pushed me back down to the bed,

He snorted "like I said before, I would love to see him try"

"Jasper this is not fucking funny! You don't know what he's like" I exclaimed. I started to feel dizzy. My mouth began to water and I felt as if I was going to be sick.

_What the fuck was he thinking?_

"Relax" he blow out "its fine"

For an instant, I did at his words. I allowed my body to calm. However it only lasted a split second and my heart rate increased again.

_What were we going to do now?_

"Alice, I had back-up, it was fine" Jasper said, answering my early concerns "we've moved you stuff out. You're going to be staying at the flat we were going to show you around today"

"Today" I said after a beat. I tried to sit up again, but for a second time he held me back down. "How long have I been out?"

"Nearly twelve hours" he said softly

I was about to ask more questions, but his phone blasted out, making me jump. He sighed and reached into his left pocket, pulling it out. He didn't even glace at the screen before he brought it to his ear

"Yes Bella?" he said with a small smirk in my direction. "Yes, yes Bella I know. Yes she is. No..."

I couldn't help the smile the formed as he rolled his eyes and nodded his head. I could hear her asking question.

He pulled the phone into his neck "she wants to speak to you"

I nodded with a massive smile and reached up for it. He smiled down at me as I placed it to my ear

"Bella" I breathed out

"_Alice, oh my god, we are so glad you're awake" _Bella cried

"Bella, I was so scared" I sob out. Jasper was watching me carefully, taking in my every expression. He hadn't moved. He continued to lean over, just studying me.

"_I know" _she said softly _"Jasper said you'll be coming home soon. Alice you should see this place, it amazing"_

"I can't wait" I said with a watery smile "he said the same to me. He said the Doctor said I need to be watched for a couple of day, and bed rest"

"_We know"_ I could hear the smile in her voice _"the beds all set up for you. You're going to love your room. Alice you're going to love everything"_

"Bella is this really it" I asked softly "is it over"

"_You better fucking hope so" _Rose bellowed and I laughed. It didn't shock me she was listening in.

"Hey Rose" I chuckled

"_Hey Alice, we'll order out tonight" _she said _"so hurry up and get your ass home and then we can order you favourite pizza and celebrate."_

I wanted to protest. Maybe today wasn't the best day to celebrate, but I couldn't help laugh.

_Screw it_

Today was the perfect day to celebrate.

"Okay" I smiled "I'll call you as soon as I'm leaving, bye"

"_Okay, bye" _they both exclaimed through the ear piece

I laughed and handed Jasper his phone back.

"Can I go yet" I pouted

He chuckled "I'll go get Doc. Try and rest."

His finger stocked over my bruise again. This time I didn't flinch. He smiled down at me again and then turned and left the room.

I exhaled out and turned towards the ceiling. As much I wanted to think that this was finally over. I was only kidding myself. I had been beaten by _him_ many times before. Nevertheless to say, this was very different, he never hurt me this bad. He had never gone that crazy on me before. There were some bad times, but nothing a trustworthy painkiller and a good bandage couldn't fix. He had only put me in hospital one other time, and he had only done that to prove one of his points. He wanted me to wake up next to Bella. To see what he had done to her.

He had come to see me the following morning. Acting like the cornered boyfriend, naturally I played along. Bella was still unconscious when he had arrived. Thank god. I wouldn't have known what she would have done that morning if she saw him.

The door crept open and I panicked. A flash of James entering the room came to mind and the beeping on my heart monitor increased. Jasper quickly looked up from him phone upon hearing the annoyingly persistent sounds. He eyes flicked with alert from the screen and then to my face. He rushed to my side and smoothed my hair

"Hey, hey. It's okay, just breathe, Alice" he said lightly, trying to bring my breathing back to it normal speed. I hadn't even realized I was having a panic attack until he began smoothing me.

After a good ten minutes I had calm right down and he removed his hand from my hair. At this, I felt the loss and I wanted his hand back. However I didn't have long to reflect on that as the door opened for a second time and my mouth fell open. The doctor that walked in was more than handsomer for his age. He wasn't too young, but he wasn't old either, mid to late 30s at a guess. He had blonde, collar-length hair. He was tall, well-toned. You couldn't help but get lost in his deep blue eyes. They instantly calmed you, which for a doctor, had to have it advances. He was dressed in stereotypical doctors wear, black dress pants, white shirt, black tie and white lab coat.

"Alice, nice you see you're awake" he said smiling gentle down at me. I smiled back at him, too numb to reply

I was waiting for the twenty questions. _What happened? Who did this to you? Do you remember anything?_ But they never came. He just looked over my chart. Wrote down a few notes and tapped on the different monitors all while Jasper stood there watching me.

"Can I go?" I said quickly

The doctor smiled again "Yes Alice. I hope to have you out of here in an hour or so. My names Doctor Carlisle Cullen, but you can call Carlisle"

"Or Doc" Jasper injected with a smirk "we all do"

Carlisle laughed "or Doc"

The doctor moved round to my side and stood shoulder to shoulder with Jasper. He folded my chart back over and his face softened. "Alice, you will need bed rest for a good couple of week. I would prefer to have you here, but under these circumstances going home is your best opinion"

I swallowed and wondered how much Jasper had told him. _How much did even Jasper know?_

"I've been told that your friends have set up an area for you, and that they are all going to pitch in, to watch you 24/7" he beamed "I will come back with you to sort out a few things, make sure you have everything you'll need. I will be back to see you on a nightly basic for a week and from there we'll see how you're doing. Sound good?"

"Ok" I strutted. I looked between the both of them and wondered..."why?"

"I'm sorry Alice?" Carlisle asked sweetly

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned

Truth be told. I knew why Jasper had given us the flat. We were basically going to move in there anyway. No matter what the place looked like. It was our fresh start. Moving in happened a bit quicker then I thought it would, but that's wasn't what was making me questioned their actions. I couldn't afford the doctor coming back to see me every day. Jasper paid my pay check. He knew this. Yes I was getting a hell lot more then I used too, and just like Bella, I thought it was way too much. However I wasn't going to question that.

"Alice, you need to be looked after, we've checked for internal bleeding but we just have to be sure" Jasper explained gently

"I know" I said weakly, "but I can't afford this"

I had to be honest. I wanted to go home, but I knew doctor's home visits were more expensive then if I stayed here.

"Don't worry about that" Jasper snorted, "it's covered. You work for me now, all medical costs are covered – it's in the contract"

I rolled my eyes "yeah only if I've been working there for a year, and I don't think it covers these circumstances and costs"

"So" he shrugged with a roll of his own eyes and a wave of his hand "fine print"

"I'm not sure about this" I said biting my lip

He laughed "Bella said you'd say that and she told me to tell you to 'shut you month and for once let someone take care of you and not the other way around' – or something like that"

I felt my cheeks blush and looked down at my hands

"Alice. This is how it's going to go down. For this, you don't have a say. So sit back, relax and for once, don't worry. Okay?" Jasper said gently

I looked up through my lashes and returned his smile. I took a long sigh and finally repeated "okay"

**James' POV**

_I watched how he picked up my Alice. I watched as he loaded her into the back of the black SUV. I watched as those _boys_ helped him. _

_I had seen how he looked at her, at Dawn's. I had seen the way his eyes ran over her body. The way he watched her lick her lips as she spoke to him. I had watched them for a good ten minutes before I had entered. _

_I watched now how he ran his hand threw his hair in relief at finding her alive. _

_I understood the look he was giving her. _

_A look that he should not be giving her, _

_She was mine!_

_I knew who he was,_

_He knew who I was,_

_But most importantly he would learn that Alice is mine! She belongs to me and only me. _

_And she would learn that the hard way. _

_She was either mine...or no one could have her._

* * *

**Gasp...**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again...Thanks you, you guys are amazing :)**

**Anyway, as always, hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**I wish I did, but I don't own Twilight...**

* * *

I lay in my brand new, California King Size bed; its headboard was adjacent to the far back wall of my mind-blowing new room. The sun was glistening through the generous sliding balcony windows, which basically filled the whole wall to the right of me. I looked around my huge room, for what much has been the hundredth time, and smiled. I still couldn't believe I was here. The sheets were freshly washed white; they matched the smooth painted walls. They felt incredible great against my bruised skin. I was propped up on a large 'v' angled pillow that held me in place. You couldn't miss me in my shockingly pink flannel pyjamas as I hid in the mass of bright white blankets and quilts.

The dark black wooden doors stood out against the walls. I had three of them altogether. One was in front of me leading out into the hallway, and two were against the wall to left. The double doors of the three lead to my overly sized walk-in closets. Bella and Rose had already filled it with my clothes and shoe, but they barely covered one shelf. To the left of that door, was the final single door, this lead to my bathroom. Inside was my new deep bathtub. That thing was huge and would cover my whole body. There was also a shower, sink, toilet and all the other normal bathroom essentials I would need. Rose called in a wet room, this was because the whole room was tiled and the shower didn't have a door, or something like that. I wasn't really listening; I was too busy checking out the remarkable features of our new apartment. The bathroom, just like the rest of the place was all black and white. It was weird as it reminded me of work, but I guess it was kind of cool also. These boys seem to have a running theme.

The door busted open and I beamed as Rose bounced in.

"Doc said you need to take these" she smiled as she handed me two tables and a glass of water.

"Thanks" I said before I quickly swallowed them "so who's watching me tonight"

It had been four days since I was released from the hospital. I was getting used to having a full bedroom. Two of my friends would stay at a time. They did four hours shifts on and off while I slept. First night it was Rose and Bella of course, but then second night Jacob and Embry. Edward and Bella on the third and last night it was Rose and Emmett.

"Jacob said he could stop by, but Dawn needs Embry to work tonight. I guess Bella. I'm not sure actually" Rose said as she jump on the bed next to me. She gave a loud yawn and stretched before she reached for the TV remote which lay on top of my bed covers.

The TV was on the wall next to the main door. It was sat high and Jasper had to sit with me for good hour before I even got a hang of it. You had to use the remote to angle the thing where you wanted it. The remote even worked the curtains and the lights. When I went to turn the volume up on my first try, I accidently hit the curtain button, then the lights. I started swearing at the gadget as Jasper just watched me, laughing his head off.

"_Oh don't mind me! I only just left hospital and now you put me in charge of a stupid controller that doesn't work probably" I moaned and threw the thing at his lap_

"_It's not the remote" he laughed "it's the idiot that's controlling it"_

"_Oh that's nice" I said narrowing my eyes and glaring at him_

"_Well you were the one that shouted at me to stop treating you like glass. You can't have it both ways Miss Brandon" he teased_

"_So, I didn't tell you to be mean to me. So what's its either treat me like child, or pick on me" I replied_

_He turned his head towards the ceiling and pretended to think hard. He then turned to face me with a big smirk and replied "yep, so pick your poison"_

_I laughed as he threw the remote back towards me and it landed with a gentle thud on the quilt_

"_Try again" he smiled_

"Jasper's coming over later" Rose teased. She gave me a bright smile and I stuck my tongue out at her

"So..." I said screwing up my nose. She had been taunting me about him since he brought me to the flat.

"Oh I don't know. He's just kind of cute that's all" Rose said with shrug

I rolled my eyes "come on Rose, I really don't want to hear this. Thing with Ja...things with him are still up in the air"

"Alice you should have moved on a long ago. You and _James_ have been over for a long time. It's just, _you, _that never figured that out" Rose sighed

I took a deep breath and turned my focus to the ceiling "yeah, still. I'm just not ready for that"

Rose's eye's swept over me and she exhaled also. "I know"

Bella crashed into the room then. Rose and I raised our eyebrows at her. She looked pissed. She ran her fingers through her hair and then she stomped over to us before she jumped onto my bed, on the other side of me

"He still won't tell me!" she bellowed as she crossed her arms over her chest "they are all actually starting me piss me off"

It has also been four days since Rose, Bella, Emmett, Edward and Jasper had a full blown out fight. It happened just before the boys left. At first my return was welcoming. Jasper had brought me home in a wheelchair so I had been able to convince him to show me around before he carried me to my bedroom.

We were living in a gorgeous studio apartment now. Our bedrooms were on the second floor, they each had their own bathroom. A large metal staircase was placed in the middle of the room which leads up to them. It was a single, long, open hallway; you could see our bedroom doors from the living area. The hallway was the length of the apartment. My room was on the left, Bella's on the right and Rose took the centre one.

The first floor once again had its black and white theme. Two hefty black 'L' shaped sofas sat around a huge plasma TV. The kitchen area had more work surfaces then what was needed. A double fringe freezer and double oven gas cooker were in there too. It had a breakfast bar and a big dining table, behind a large archway. Again you could see this from the living space. Everything was brighten by the huge windows that ran around the apartment. Under the stairs and our bedrooms was a massive study we had decided to change into a library and games room. The guys said we could paint it and change our room as much as we wanted. I knew Rose had some pretty crazy ideas.

It was the down there that the fight began. They thought I couldn't hear them, but Jasper had left my door open after he left and they weren't exactly keeping quite.

"_Come on Jasper stop lying to us! How the fuck did you know him" Rose bellowed_

"_It's not that simple" Emmett injected _

"_Make it simple" Rose shot back "you guys know James"_

"_Does it matter?" Edward said_

"_Are you kidding me Edward" Bella hollered_

"_We saved her, we got her back, it's over now!" Edward explained_

"_We need to know" Rose barked "she's going to want to know!"_

"_She doesn't need to know" Jasper yelled back "she doesn't need to know anything else about him"_

"_And if she asks" Bella replied "will you tell her"_

"_Yes, if she asks" Jasper retorted "but will she ask"_

"_That's not the point" Rose responded_

"_Isn't that the whole point" Jasper commented_

All I could do was sit there and listen to them yelling at each other. Bella and Rose had told me the whole story once they had left. Edward, Emmett and Jasper knew who James was. The moment he turned up at the diner, they knew I was in instant danger and that they had to save me. They just knew what James was capable of.

"Have you been asking Edward again" Rose snorted as she flicked through the TV channels "were you naked?"

"Rose!" Bella screeched and threw a pillow in her direction "Shut up"

"Maybe it would work" Rose shot back "I can't believe you didn't tell us you were sleeping with him!"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. We weren't all that surprised when she told us. The way he looked at her, the way she looked at him. I was only at work for five days, and I could already tell there was something more there. He would call her into his office and when she retreated she was more than a little flushed. I knew Angela knew something, but it wasn't fair asking her. It was more than just an office fling though, anyone could see that.

"It's not like that" Bella blushed, answering my inner thoughts "I really like him"

"Come on Bell, boss banging his secretary, you're such a cliché" Rose laughed and I nudged her with my elbow. I knew she didn't mean it

"See that's why I didn't tell you" Bella said narrowing her eyes "Rose, we're all not like you, some people actually make more than just a physical contact with guys you know!"

"Ouch Bell, that got bitchy quick" Rose mocked.

"Don't even sta-"

"Ok" I said cutting them off "no more fighting!"

They both turned to face me and I narrowed my eyes at the two of them. Everyone was always screaming at each other lately. I knew Rose loved to wind people up, and Bella could give back just as good as she got, but they could take things too far sometimes "I mean it. I'm fed up with it"

I watched as they pressed their lips together tightly. Clearly they were both trying to suppress their laughs. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella maybe we should just drop it, Ja..._He_ has a lot of enemies. The guys could know him from anywhere. Maybe they just don't want to say. He did a lot less to me than he ever did to anyone else. I mean, have you told Edward yet" I said quickly.

Bella's face lot any sign of humour and she looked at her hands before she whispered "no"

"So maybe they feel the same way" I explained with a soft smile. I reached over for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze

"No" Rose said breaking through our moment and shaking her head "they don't get off that easily. You should have seen them Ali"

"That's my point Rose" I said sighing up at her stubbornness

"Alice come on, isn't it killing you to know" Rose winched

I shrugged. Maybe I was a little curious, but as I said, was it really my place to ask. There was stuff I didn't want to talk about, maybe they felt the same way.

"A little" I said, not wanting to lie to my friends "but they'll tell us when they're ready"

"Nope" Rose protested "I will break them!"

I sighed again and rolled my eyes while Bella chucked next to me.

"Hey!" we heard Emmett bellow from downstairs "We brought food"

I laughed as I heard him made his way up the metal stairs followed by another set of feet.

"It better be pizza" Rose bellowed back

"None other" Emmett smirked as he walked through the door with a large box in his hand, Jasper was behind him carrying a second one. "Hawaiian pizza from you, myself and the lovely Bella"

"I have no clue why someone would want pineapple on a pizza" Jasper said screwing up his nose "no worry Alice, I've got us meat lovers"

"Awesome" I smiled "and I have to agree. Pineapple on pizza, yuck"

They both laughed as they sat on the foot of my bed. They opened the warm boxes and the smell initially hit my nose. I had been having trouble keeping food down and a lot of the time I had been feeling nausea just smelling it. However for once, my mouth began to water and when I reached for a slice and shoved it in my mouth I watched on as my friends smiled on at me.

"What?" I said through a mouthful of food

"Hungry?" Emmett smirked as he reached for a piece

"Staving" I giggled back

We ate in silence for a moment. I pushed in two more slices before Bella cleared her throat.

"Is Edward coming tonight" she asked before she consumed another one of her own slices

Emmett made an unintelligible comment through his own mouthful and Jasper raised his eyebrow at him. He swallowed and cleared his throat before he tried again "he said, he'll be over when you calm down"

Bella narrowed her eyes "oh, he did, did he"

"Yep" Emmett smirked. "What'd you do?"

I quickly turned my head towards her. I really didn't want to get into this shit again, but it wasn't Bella who spoke, and the person who did was going to make things ten times more impossible.

"She asked him again, how you guys know James" she said with a sarcastic smile.

I rolled my eyes and when to grab another slice. As I did so, I noticed Jasper had frozen mid-bit. He was watching Rose very carefully. Emmett exhaled loudly through his nose and turned to face him. Rose continued to smirk and I saw Bella was trying to keep a poker face. She wasn't doing a very good job. I rolled my shoulders and turned to the four of them.

"So..." Rose added

"We gave you are conditions" Jasper spoke thought his teeth. "Leave it for now"

Rose snorted "you don't have to talk in code. Alice heard us and she knows everything"

Jasper eyes quickly fell on mind and I shrugged "We don't keep secrets"

_Probably not the best words to have spoken_

"Exactly" she sneered. "So if you've got secrets to keep..."

"Rose!" I growled quietly, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant myself; Bella and Rose don't keep secrets. Your secrets are yours to keep"

Jasper turned back to look at me. His intense stare was making me uncomfortable.

"Or what Rose" Emmett continued as if he had not heard me

"Or you guys can just fuck off now" Rose spat back 'cause you know what, I'm fed up of always being kept in the fucking dark. Alice has had another shit in her life, and we don't want you guys to come in and make it worst"

I turned to face her, eyes wide, wondering where the fuck that had come from. I looked back to Bella. She didn't seem as shock from her outburst as I was. This surprised me more.

"Is that what you want?" Emmett said standing "after everything we've done"

"Yeah okay, _your _bosses gave my friend a job" Rose snorted as she stood as well "well done! You were smart enough to get employed my the same people as she did"

"Yeah because that's all I did" he said sarcastically shaking his head, and holding his hands up in protest

"We didn't ask you to do anything else" she bellowed "she didn't even want you guys to know this stuff!"

"Well it's too late, we do and-"

"Stop" I bellowed before they could continue "oh my god, I getting really fuck off with all this shouting!"

I could feel Jasper still gazing at me. He was taking in all my emotions. He didn't even look that surprised from my outburst. I was up on my knees now, my hands on my hips and I was steaming

"What is everyone's problem" I asked looking between them

Rose and Emmett were still glaring at one another; their eyes never leaving each others. Bella had leant in and was trying to get me to sit back down. I waved her off three times before she gave up. The room fell into silence and I waited for someone to speak. I heard the door creep open and for a moment Jasper and Emmett were alert, but soon as they saw it was just Edward skulking in, Emmett turned back to Rose and Jasper turned back to me.

"Jasper" Edward exhaled before he rolled his eyes "Emmett, give it a rest"

Emmett squared his shoulders before he relaxed then and turned back to Edward

"Come on Jazz, I'm with Alice on this one" he said moving around to Bella "this fighting is staring to piss me off"

Bella turned to him, a gentle smile on her face. He learnt down and kissed her softly. I have to turn away

Jasper was still observing me, waiting.

"For god sake Alice, ask him already!" Rose winched

I raised my eyebrow to her wondering what the hell now?

"_And if she asks" Bella replied "will you tell her"_

"_Yes, if she asks" Jasper retorted "but will she ask"_

"_That's not the point" Rose responded_

"_Isn't that the whole point" Jasper commented_

I took a deep breath. I knew what he was waiting for. I knew what he had been waiting for since he had arrived.

Yes I did want to know. But, truth be told, I was scared. I was really scared. I tried to work out how they would know him, if they had ever crossed him. But by now they would be dead. At least, that's what would have made sense to me. James didn't keep people that didn't hold much value to him around for long. So were they working with him? What could be worse than that?

But Rose and Bella were right. I _needed_ to know. I _wanted_ to know. I couldn't have secrets in my life anymore. Yes if it was bad, I would have to leave. We all would. Bella would have to find a new job too, but I could see Bella wanted to know just as much as me. She had said so herself

"_What if its bad Bells, that if we have to run, we have nowhere to go" I winched_

"_So it's bad, and we go" she replied with a shrug "We'll find somewhere"_

"_And Edward..." I asked_

"_Alice I can't be with someone that lies to me. I can't be with someone that knows something that could hurt my friends" she replied_

"_What if he's just trying to protect you" I answered back_

"_Alice, I'm trying to protect you too. If I had to choose, it's you" she said gently_

"_But you love him" I said simply. She hadn't said it, but I knew_

"_Yes" she whisper "and if he loved me, he would tell me. Or at least give me something"_

"_I'm not sure..." I said back_

"_Alice I need to know. I know James hurt you more. But he hurt me too. I need to know how Edward knows him. I'm sorry I just do" she explained_

"_I know..."_

This argument wouldn't end until I ended it. I understood that. So the answers might hurt me, but was better than not knowing...

"How..." I paused, exhaling again. I cleared my throat and dropped back down to the bed. Rose fell back next to me and Bella and her eloped me into a hug. "How do..."

"How do you know him?" I finally got out.

Jasper stood and Emmett and Edward came to his shoulders. I watched him watch me...again

"Just remember, you going to have to lets us explain this" Edward stated

"Things are not always as simple as they seem" Emmett added

"Are they ever" I replied with a nervous smile

I couldn't tell if Jasper had been listening to the others. He was watching me more intensely now. I could see that he was nervous. When he finally spoke his voice was shaking.

But his words made my whole body tremble.

"James is my brother..."

* * *

**Boom! Shocker...**

**I know it's been eating at people to know. So there you go...remember...** **'Things are not always as simple as they seem'**

**Hope I'm keeping you guys hooked. Let me know what you think. I love all you reviews and ideas. Thank you :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know some people have been wondering and, no Alice is not pregnant! The reason she was nausea, was from the after effects of James' attack. Hope that clears thing up :D for a good ten minutes I was thinking about it being a possibility. But I decided against it. I think Alice is going to have a lot more to deal with, and add that into the mix. Well...I just couldn't bring myself to put her through that too...**

**Also I would like to add, this chapter took longer than I thought it would. I knew what I wanted to say, but I was having such a hard time getting it down on paper...so to speak. I kept re-reading and changing it and re-reading it again, that I got to the point that I thought if I keep this up I was just going to ruin it. So I hope it all makes sense, I'm sorry for any errors and confusion, I had pick and pick at this chapter so much that I'm sorry if it's just a big mess. I hope this chapter doesn't allow you to lose hope in me...it's extra long too so I hope that owns up for taking so long for the update**

**So anyway. Thanks for all those lovely reviews. **

**I don't own twilight...but I am excited to go see the last movie on Tuesday :) Whoop!**

* * *

_James is my brother..._

_James is my brother..._

_James is my brother..._

No matter how many different ways I tried to re-say, it was just not sinking in.

_James is my brother..._

I had turned my focus down to my hand I couldn't look at him; however I could still feel his eyes on me. Out of all the scenarios I had been replying in my head. James' being Jasper's brother was not one of them. Bella fingernails were digging into my skin, most likely making half moon shapes all over my arm. They were the only thing holding me in place. The moment the words were out Jasper's mouth everything went still. I didn't know what to say, if I should say anything

_James is my brother..._

_His _brother..._did he know about me before, had James spoke of me..._

I turned my eyes towards him. They narrowed as I tried to take him his motives. He was watching me very intensely again. Almost pleading with me to ask questions, and I was going to...

"He's your fucking what?" Rose sneered sitting up

"Rose" Edward warned with his eyes "we told you, its not-"

"No!" Rose shouted, cut him off. She stood from the bed again "you don't get to do that! You made this complicated! You can't expect us not to react to something like that"

Emmett held his hands up in protest, stepping toward her. He was about to comment but Bella spoke, her voice barely a whisper, but it was enough to stop him. We all turned to her "he's your brother?"

She stood slowly, her whole body shaking. Edward moved forward, he went to catch her, but she held her hand up in front of herself to stop him. A flash of rejection past his feathers and he froze mid step. He blinked and began shaking his head rapidly

"He's yours too?" she asked quietly, ignoring his objection "you're brothers"

Rose and I looked toward one another; questioning each other, if we need what she was saying. She was looking at Edward.

_Why was she looking towards Edward...?_

"No" Jasper spoke "just mine"

I turned back to him. His eyes never leaving my face as he spoke "He's just mine"

"How" Bella asked slowly. "Edward told me. You're brothers"

"Adopt brother" Emmett clarified. I guess mine and Rose's confused face, gave him thought that we would need him to clear a few things for us...he was right

"He's my biologic brother" Jasper confirmed quickly

"Biologic brother?" I questioned. I sat up slowly, Rose and Bella was right, I needed answers.

Jasper exhaled slowly, before he began. "As Emmett said, he, I and Edward are adopted, along with Angela. When I was 15, James found me"

"Found you?" Rose cut in, hands on her hips

"Yes, he told me we were related and at first I didn't believe him, but our dad found out it was true" Jasper said

"Things went downhill from there" Edward injected with a roll of his eyes

"Downhill?" I asked, confused again

"As you can imagine, things with James weren't exactly smooth" Emmett explained

"That putting it lightly" Edward snorted

"Okay" Rose exhaled, pinching the bridge of her nose "how about you start from beginning"

"Good idea" Edward sighed looking between everyone

/-/

The three guys were now sitting on chairs in front of my bed. They were looking between one another again nervously; I could tell we were asking a lot from them.

_What right did we have really, prying into their lives?_

"Okay" Edward breathed out finally "Our dad, or as you know him as, Doc, adopted me when I was 4 months old"

"Doc?" I blurted out

"Yes, he's our father...well the only father we have even known" Jasper injected "they got me when I was 9"

"I was 16" Emmett added

"I never really knew my family" Edward began "My Biologic family died. House fire, my mum stayed alive long enough to beg Doc to take me in. When he heard about the fire at our house he rushed in to treat us. He was an old friend, he and my dad when to collage together"

He paused, waiting for what he had said to sink in "My dad died at the scene. My sister died in the ambulance and my mum died shortly after Doc arrived. He promised he would take care of me. He and Esme, our mother, were newly married and kids where never something they ever thought would be a possibility..."

/-/

**Edwards's (Age 6) (16 years ago)**

_I was stood at a grave...mummy brought me here every year_

"_Hi mummy, Hi daddy, Hi Hannah" I whispered_

_My first mummy and first daddy and Hannah were in heaven now. They had each other. I had my new mummy and daddy now. Mummy said they would want me to be happy. _

"_I had fun at school today" I smiled "I drew you a picture"_

_I placed the picture I drew of them next to the flowers mummy had got for me to bring_

_She took my hand and smiled down at me as I continued my story of my day events_

/-/

"Esme was in a car accident when she was 16; she had been told she would never have children" he explained "She and Doc had talked about adoption; they didn't think it would be on the cards so soon. But she knew they couldn't refuse. Esme was not worried or upset about Doc's promise. They were my godparents anyway. They knew the responsibly they would need to fulfil. However they just hoped it would have never come to that. Esme fitted right into the role, she was born to be a mum"

Edward laughed bleakly and shook his head "I liked to believe fate works in dark in mysterious ways..."

/-/

**Edwards's (Age 8) (14 years ago)**

"_Edward Masen Cullen you get down these stairs this instead"_

_I cringed as I heard my mum shouting. I knew I was in trouble, not only from the tone of her voice but because I _knew _I was in trouble._

_I made my way slowly down the stairs and peered up at my mum who was waiting for me at the bottom_

"_I just had a call from your teacher" she said, hands on hip, toe tapping_

"_Oh yeah" I replied innocently_

"_Yeah" she snapped back "would you like to explain to me why you thought it was funny to paint liquid soap to the ceiling of you classroom and then when it started falling, to stand up screaming 'oh my god the aliens have been here. They are going to come back and probe us?'..."_

_I tried to keep my face straight. My mum saying it, just made the whole thing funnier_

"_You made four girls cry and coursed a rampage" she continued_

_I turned my gaze to the floor and pursed my lips. _

"_Sorry" I mumbled_

"_You are grounded for two weeks" she explained sternly "you will not be going to Fiona's party this weekend and you will come home for school every day, stay in your bedroom, and only come down for dinner then homework and then bed. Got it?"_

"_But mum..."I winched_

"_No buts'..."_

/-/

Jasper squeezed Edward shoulder as he shook her head laughing "then I turned up in your life, right brother"

"ah, yes" Edward said rubbing his chin "I had a good 6 years before you came along and turned my world upside-down"

"You loved me" he chuckled

"I guess" Edward deadpanned

Jasper laughed for a moment before his expression darkened. He turned back to us before he began. "I knew my family, sort of. I have memories of them at least"

Jasper eyes were unfocused as he turned, fixing his focus on a space behind me. He was back in his past now "the most I can remember of my mother is the smell of alcohol, cigarettes and other men's aftershave. I don't know if the man I remember was my real dad, but I remember a man. He would call me son, and he looked a lot like me, but there were so many men in my mum's life I couldn't be sure. I was fed, enough. I had a roof over my head and I had brothers and sisters"

"I don't remember all their names, or how many there were, but I knew I had them" he explained bleakly. He hesitate, I could see he was having an internal battle, debating whether to continue. We couldn't ask him to tell more then he wanted, and I was about to tell him so when he spoke again. "My mother killed herself when I was four"

Rose, I and Bella looked between one another and grasped. Jasper's eyes were still fixed elsewhere. So we looked back at Emmett and Edward instead. Both their lips were pursed, and Emmett made a slight motion with his hand, telling us not to comment.

"I bounced around in foster homes until I was 9" he said quickly

"Doc was treating me for a broken arm. I broke it fighting with one of my foster brother" he said with cocky smirk "he was a complete dick..."

/-/

**Jasper POV (Age 9) (16 years ago)**

_I sat patiently waiting for the good doctor to come in and check my arm. I knew it was broken; I had punched that idiot pretty hard. _

_But no one hits a girl. No one_

_That's just wrong_

_I was going to get moved again. I just knew it. _

_It would be my third house this year. Second one this month for fighting _

_My social worker was going to kill me._

_I looked around the small room. My new foster mum didn't even come in with me, left me at the doors to the hospital with a note. Brilliant..._

_Everything was white or blue in this place. I was sat on one of those gurneys; at least I think that's that the nurse had called it. My feet were dangling over the edge. I swung them back and forth and allowed them to hit the metal bar holding the bed up. I listened to the high pitched twang sound that echo off the wall. _

"_Mr Whitlock" the blonde doctor said as he walked in. He smiled kindly down at me and didn't comment as I continued to swing my legs. _

"_Jasper" I replied in a bored voice_

"_Well Jasper" he said gently "the X-Ray does seem to show you have a broken arm"_

"_Told you" I smirked stopping my leg movements_

"_Yes you did" the doctor laughed "so the big question is...What colour cast would you like?"_

_I couldn't help the excitement light my face. I had seen people with coloured casts on before. I just never thought I would get one._

"_What colours are there" I beamed_

"_Well, there's white, blue, green, brown, pink, yellow, orange. Just about any colour you could think of" he grinned back_

_I scrunched up my forehead and tried to think of my favour colour. Truth was I didn't have one. What if I picked one and I hated it. _

"_White" I said after a long think, while the doctor wrote in my notes._

_He turned to face me and raised his eyebrow. "Really" he questioned_

"_Yea, I could always colour it in" I explained pointing down to my rucksack. I knew I wouldn't be going back to the house, as soon as I was told to pack my stuff. My bright orange bag held all the clothes I owned and my colouring set and note books. "I got some colours in that"_

_He turned to see where I was pointing a sad smile filled his face. I had seen that look before. One of the older boys I had stayed with at my fourth house explained that, that was a look of pity. _

_Hell if I knew what pity was..._

"_Jasper" he said slowly, "I was told that you would have all you stuff with you"_

"_I do" I replied simply with a questionable look_

"_That's it?" he asked after a little pause_

"_Sure. I have clothes and my stuff in there" I answered a little confused. "So I take it Mrs Hardwicke is on her way"_

_The doctor nodded_

"_I don't want to go anywhere else" I sighed "I did mean to punch him. He was just hurting her"_

"_Who was hurting who" the doctor asked as he came to sit on the bed next to me_

"_The boy was hitting the other girl I was staying with" I said simply "her social worker came to pick her up before the mum dropped me off here. It sucks because I was just trying to help her"_

"_You punched your brother" he asked_

_I screwed up my nose "I don't have a brother. I don't really remember them. "_

_The doctor pursed his lips together. "How many homes have to stayed in"_

_I counted on my fingers "7"_

"_Seven?" he asked shocked_

"_Yea" I replied sadly. "Number 5 was pretty good. But they have a girl now. The mum got pregnant you see"_

"_Oh" the doctor replied "I do see"_

"_It's okay" I said with a small smile "Maybe 8 will be okay too. Last time I had to stay at this place where there were 12 other kids. It was mad! I only had to stay there for 3 days those"_

_The doctor was watching me, he was nodding at my words but his eyes looked like they were somewhere else. _

"_Mr Cullen" a nurse said as she poked her head threw the door "Mrs Hardwicke here. She would like to speak with you"_

"_Of course, I will be right out" the doctor replied before turning back to me "don't worry Jasper. You just sit right here. Everything's going to be okay"_

/-/

"Two weeks later I was moving in Doc and his family. Edward was just six when I got there. Pain in the ass, I can tell you" Jasper said nudging his bother with his shoulder.

"Me?" Edward laughed, trying to lighten the mood slightly "you tired to kick me out of my bedroom, 'cause you wanted it"

"Yeah, well I was older" Jasper teased "and bigger"

"Whatever" Edward said rolling his eyes.

Jasper shook his head turning it up the ceiling. He took a long deep breath before he spoke again "6 years when by before thinks turned shit"

"James?" I whispered.

Jasper eyes met mine. A look of knowing past between us and a small smile lid his features.

"James" he agreed

"James started hanging out around the park I would take Edward to after school. He would sit there watching me and it used to creep me the fuck out. I was a little nervous one evening so I sent Edward home and decided to confront him. He started telling me all this stuff, which I thought at the time, was crap. He of course told me he was my brother. Stuff about my mum, my other brothers and my sisters, he told me he could look after me. I obviously told him to fuck off and to stay away from me and my family and went home"

"But he came back" Rose injected

"Yes" Jasper laughed darkly "and this time with proof"

"Proof" I questioned "what kind of proof"

"DNA stuff for our Dad to check out" Jasper clarified with a shrug "it turned out that James had been watching me very carefully. He knew Dad was a Doctor."

"So what did he want?" I asked

"Me to join him" Jasper said simply

"Join him?" Bella questioned

"The gang he runs with now, hasn't really improved since he was 18" Jasper laughed "maybe a few new faces, but they sure as hell aren't way wiser"

"What?" I muttered

"I guess you told him to shove it" Rose presume

"No" Jasper sighed "I should have. I was young and stupid and I guess I could think of a thousand reasons why I did it at the time."

"One of them?" Rose asked abruptly, her eyes were challenging him.

"Because I wanted to know my family" Jasper stated simply "He promised me things I wanted"

"Did you like it?" I asked. It was always something I wanted to ask James. It was a stupid question really, but if I couldn't ask him. I was going to ask Jasper

"At the time yes, I loved it if I was being honest" Jasper replied slowly "and I think if someone hasn't shown me how fuck up I was being, I'd still be running with them"

A wave of nausea washed over me. He loved doing what James did. He actually enjoyed it. Would he have treated people like James treated me?

"Who saved you?" Bella asked gently. Jasper shook his head with a smiled. A gently smiled that agreed with Bella's word. I noticed Emmett and Edward share the same look. "Who pulled you out?"

"Me" Emmett spoke after I beat "I dragged that stupid idiot out"

Jasper and Edward burst out laughing as us girls raised our eyebrows at them...

/-/

**Jasper POV (Age 15) (10 years ago)**

"_Jasper please can you turn that off and come help me set the dinner table" mum shouted from the kitchen._

"_Jazz!" Edward winched in my other ear, trying to get my attention "you said I could have a go"_

"_Yeah in a minute" I argued back...more like ignored_

_I rolled my eyes and continued to race my Skyline round the track. I was in first place, like I was going to give up now, while I was winning. Mum was bringing some new kid home today. She said he was the same age as me, ha! What did she think, we were going to become instant friends, bond. Like fuck..._

"_Jasper Whitlock Cullen in this room now!" my mum finally bellowed as I had not yet moved_

_I sighed and threw the controller at my younger brother. He giggled as he jumped into my spot on the sofa and I dragged my feet to meet my mum in the kitchen. _

"_Jasper, I want to you stay in tonight" my mum requested._

"_No" I replied with a snort. "I promised James I would meet him"_

_My mum paused midway through cutting a potato; she turned to look at me and pursed her lips. "Oh, you're seeing James again tonight"_

"_Yeah" I replied with a shrug "he said he's got some information for me. He found out more about one of our sisters"_

"_I see" she replied sadly_

_I rolled my eyes and moved to the cabinet about her head. I was fed up with how she and dad were acting. James was my brother. He found me! I was going to spend as much time with him as I wanted!_

_I placed the table and then went to the fridge as an awkward silence filled the room. I reached in for the salad bowl and water to fill up our glasses._

"_Mrs Cullen" Angela said nervously walking into the room, her hair was in tight pigtails and she was wearing bright yellow pyjamas. She was tiny of a 12 year old, or maybe, knowing what I knew she had gone thought, made me think that. Mum had brought her home from the hospital ten days ago. _

"_Angela, I told you, I only go by mum or Esme in this house" mum said, with an edge of humour_

"_Sorry" Angela mumbled. I watched as she tapped her tiny toes and the floor. "Would you like help?"_

_She smiled "Well Jasper just about finished, so would you like to help me cook"_

"_Yes please" she whispered but I could hear the excitement in her voice_

_I watched as Angela made her way over to Mum slowly. Mum pulled a stool out from under the breakfast table so she could stand on it and I smiled. I remember when first moved here. For my 10__th__ birthday she allowed me to help her make my cake. I had never had a birthday cake before. It had to have been the best birthday I had ever had..._

_... I shook my head from the memory; it was Angela's turn now._

"_Jasper!" Edward bawled from the living space. "I keep losing! This thing sucks!"_

_I rolled my eyes and looked toward my mum who was trying to hide a smile._

"_Jasper" Edward moaned again_

"_Alright" I yelled back_

_I slowly made my way back into the other room but not before I paused to hear my mum asked Angela a question "so you looking forward to see Emmett again"_

"_Yeah!" Angela said enthusiastically "I'm so glad you wanted him too"_

"_Of course" my mum replied._

"_He saved me you know" Angela said sorrowfully_

"_I know" my mum replied. Her voice was soft and sympathetic _

_I bit my lip and walked further into the room to Edward. I felt sick when mum told me about Angela. _

_Her foster father attacked her last year. Thankfully the guy staying with her, the same guy now coming to live with us saved her. He ended up in juvie for nearly killing the bastard and Angela had been stuck in hospital under observation until my mum found out about her. She had been in court fighting Emmett case for a month before he was released, and then another month after that trying to convince him to come live with us. I think my mum bugging him for 30 days straight seemed to have twisted his arms._

/-/

"Jasper was getting in way over his head when I arrived" Emmett began "as I said; I was 16 when I moved in with these lowlifes"

Emmett shoved Jasper hard enough that he knocked in the Edward and they both reached over and shoved him back. Emmett laughed out loud as he had barely moved an inch from there so called attack

"A lot like Jasper I was bouncing around foster home before I moved in with them. But unlike these guys it wasn't Doc that found me. Our mum did" he explained "I have no clue who my parents are. All I could find out was that they had me too young and just wanted the best for me"

A small smiled crept across Emmett face. "I didn't have a bad childhood. The foster homes I stayed at weren't exactly bad. Not great, but there were worse stories. My last was the worse of them those, but I got myself and the kids staying there out pretty quick"

"You see, I got into a little trouble when I turned 15. I ended up in juvie and as part of my committee service I was to work at a local school. It was painting and clean up job. Esme was the one that argue for me to work there. She read my case and said I just needed a fresh start" he explained "we found out later that our mum and dad had been looking for a new kid for a while"

"My file was actually meant to be chucked out when she came across it" he said quickly "but she read it anyway and just knew I would be the one they needed. Someone that could be there for both Edward and Jasper as well as Angela"

"Fate works in dark in mysterious ways" Bella said, throwing out Edward's previous words. I guess I could see why Emmett wasn't fazed back at the diner when James had mentioned Jacob had been in juvie

"Yeah" Emmett chuckled, "yeah it does. Jasper needed me at this point in his life, and I needed them"

"Mum and dad knew what was going on. They tried to help him as much as they could" Edward added "but at the end of the day he just needed a big brother"

"I real big brother" Jasper clarified "one that could protect me"

Bella and I smiled back at them, even Rose lost her stone cold mask for a moment. After a beat, he continued "Mum knew I would help him. Help all of her family. She helped me and Angela and I vowed to help her and her family however they needed. I was 16 and I was luckily to have any family that wanted me, let alone such a loving one"

He laughed "Esme came to see me many times before she asked me to move in. I begged her to take in Angela before she even considered me. And as you know, she did. She had also told me all about her troubled son Jasper"

Jasper rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but smirk

"Before I agreed to move in, I asked one thing from her" he explained "the more she talked about her family the more I wanted to know. After she told me about Jasper I began looking into him and James. I had been trying to work out what was going on with this lovely woman's son. Why the hell he would be acting this way. I had found out a lot of scary shit about everything that was going on and I needed some leeway to deal with him"

"Leeway?" I questioned "why?"

"I told her that might have to get into it with James. He wouldn't let Jasper up lightly. I also told her I might have to kick some sense into her son" he laughed "of course she didn't think I meant it literally"

"He did by the way" Jasper said screwing up his nose, I felt my lips curl up at the ends

"I also asked her that if I did get him back, that she wouldn't questioned things. She wouldn't ask him what he had done, what he was planning to do. Nothing..." he said softly

"What did she say" I whispered. Jasper eyes were down casted to the floor. He was playing with his hand and a look of guilt crossed his feathers

"That she loved him not matter what" Emmett said light, looking forward his brother "and that she just wanted home safe. She wanted us both home safe"

I could feel the lump in my throat. Emmett voice choked up for a moment as he spoke. I could tell Esme small gestures meant a lot to the guys even now.

"The night he moved in I had planned to hit a 24 hour corner shop" Jasper explained dejectedly "James had some sort of grudge with the owner"

"I followed them" Emmett added "I could tell he was up to something. Plus I was pissed; he didn't welcome me home properly. Edward was pleased to see me those. So was Angela"

"Edward and Angela were 12, they were pleased to see everyone and everything" Jasper said rolling his eyes, but I could see the hidden smirk

"I was cute" Edward gloated, teasingly.

"Sure" Emmett and Jasper mocked simultaneously.

They laughed until I noticed Jasper go quite first. He looked to the floor and his eyes dimmed.

"Emmett didn't get there in time" Jasper said slowly. The boys' laughter immediately stopped and a sad smile formed across both their faces

"I set fire to the place" he said slowly. "The guy lived above the store"

"He didn't know" Emmett justified

"He's whole family was there" Jasper said weakly

/-/

**Jasper POV (Age 15) (10 years ago)**

"_So who the fuck is he" James asked me as he took a swig from a beer bottle _

"_Emmett, I don't know, mum found him" I said taking a sip from my own. "He was in juvie or something"_

_We were sitting on a freezing cold bench across the road from a 24hour store. James had some kind a beef with the owner and he wanted to do something to piss him off. It sounded like fun and James said I could do it. I flicked open the lid of my lighter and closed it repeatedly waiting for James to tell me what to do_

"_How old is he" James asked with some curiosities_

"_15, 16. I'm not too sure" I replied bored_

"_Maybe you should invite him out sometime" James smirked "you'll need to find out what he was in for"_

_I snorted "don't think he would be up for that. He was in there for being some sort of hero. He was the dude that saved Angela"_

_James rolled his eyes "what a waste. He sounds like he could have been usefully. Guess something good came out of it"_

"_What's that" I marvelled_

"_Well Angela's here now" he said with a disturbing smile. "My god Jasper you need to get that girl to come out with us. I could show her a thing or too"_

_I screwed up nose and turned away from him. I had only known Angela for little under a month now. She was only fucking 12 for Christ sake! He also knew what she had gone through, how could he say something like that? I knew James was my brother but no way in hell would I let him touch Angela. I had seen how he treated girls. It was sickening. I couldn't tell him that of course. I would just have to make up some good excuses to keep her away from him._

"_She won't leave the house" I lied. She would, but only with me and I guess now with Emmett. I properly could convince her to come, but I wouldn't._

"_Give it time" James smirked "just let me know when she ready"_

_I nodded and turned my attention back to the shop "so what's going on"_

_James laughed "getting egger brother"_

_I nodded "you said he did something to you"_

"_Yeah, the bastard said I robbed from him. Told the cops and nearly got me busted. Victoria said I with her that night, so I have an alibi. The fucker doesn't have cameras so he can't prove anything" James said between sips of his beer_

"_Did you?" I asked turning to face him_

"_Of course" James chucked and I snorted_

"_So..." I pushed_

"_Jane__ and __Alec__ were here early. They've placed those cans by the windows and door, and a couple in the store" he said pointing. I could see them placed either said of the entrance. He finished off his bottle and pulled a rag from his back pocket stuffing it inside the rim. "The cloth's already coated. Just light and chuck it"_

_He handed me it over and I nodded_

"_The cans are filled with Methanol" he said as he reached for my bottle and sticking a rag in that one too "hit the one by the entrance and then throw this one into the store. Jane promises me that you'll hit a can wherever you chuck it. They also blocked the back exit"_

_He laughed as he handed me the other "the girl is fucking genius. Psycho, but a genius"_

_She creeps me the fuck out, but whatever. She was crazily cleaver. She could come up with the most fucked up plans I had ever seen, and they worked out perfectly. Like dominos, she could see every step before it played out. So I had no doubt that if I throw the bottles with my eyes closed the place would defiantly go up._

"_Anyone else in there" I asked as I stood and placed the second bottle under my arm to light the first one_

"_Who cares?" James said raising his eyebrow_

_I swallowed. I kind of did..._

_James rolled his eyes and laughed "nah, just that fucker..."_

_I nodded and flicked my lighter open again. I looked up and down the street to make sure no one was watching us. I then lit the first one. I threw it with ease and it hit the entrances. The flames flashed across and the only exit, blocking anyone's path. I hesitated before I threw the finale one. James nudged me with his hand; before I knew it I was hurling it. My eyes grew wide and watched in panic as the place when up faster than I thought it would._

_Then I heard it and I felt sick._

_Screaming..._

_High pitched screaming. _

_I turned my attention to the upstairs window. There was a little girl in there. I could hear her, and two other voices. My feet started moving forward before I could stop them._

"_There's someone else in there" I bellowed at James as he reached for my arm. I turned back to the window; I could see them better now. A small girl and a woman, they were banging, begging for my help._

"_Jasper we need to move now" he shouted back "before the cops get here"_

"_Jasper" I heard a voice yell from behind me "Jasper"_

_My eyes went wide and my breath caught as I watched Emmett running towards me. He had another blonde with him, his hair a shaggy mess onto of his head. He wore a long sleeved blue sweatshirt and jeans. As Emmett eyes stayed on mine and he stopped in front of me. The boys looked at me for a moment before he continued for the building. _

"_Jasper! Look at me" Emmett said shaking me again "focus"_

_I turned back to Emmett as James came to stand beside us._

"_Who the fuck are you" James asked before he spoke to me "come on bro, we need to get the fuck out of here"_

"_Emmett" I mumbled, answering James "we need to help them"_

"_No!" James shouted "we need to go"_

_James reached for my arms but Emmett pulled me from his grasp. "You're right, we do. But you're going that way. Jasper's coming with me"_

"_His my brother" James bellowed_

"_No, he's mine" Emmett snarled "now fuck off"_

"_No, Emmett we have to help them" I begged_

"_Don't worry, Peter has it covered, we're going to go before the cops show" Emmett said grapping my arm and pulling me_

_James went to pull me the other way but Emmett retracted his arms and punched James square in the nose. I was too numb to care. James fell backwards and his head bounced off the curb. He went to stand up so I knew he wasn't hurt too badly. _

"_Leave him alone." Emmett roared. I allowed him to drag me home. I could hear the sirens in the background but I continued to walk. Everything James had told me when over in my mind. _

_He said no one else was there; he said that no one else was fucking in there. I could still see the girl in the window. She was wearing her bright blue and green pyjamas. Her hair was in messy pigtails, most likely woken from her sleep with a fright by her mother. She reminded me so much of Angela..._

_He said that no one else was fucking there._

/-/

"_Jasper" my mum yelled "are you okay"_

_I hadn't even notices I was home. I was now sitting on a sofa in our living area_

_I just nodded_

"_Jazz! Jazz! Jazz!" Edward shouted over and over trying to get my attention_

"_Edward, huni, you should be in bed" mum said sweetly "off you go"_

"_But mum" he winched as he followed our mum's orders and headed for the stairs_

"_Emmett is everything okay" mum asked once Edward was out of ear shot_

"_Miss Cullen" Emmett began_

"_Oh please" she said cutting his off "I've told you, I only go by mum or Esme in this house" _

_Emmett smiled "Esme, I will deal with everything. Don't worry okay"_

_Mum hesitated but nodded before speaking to the both of us "okay, I'm going to go bed. Don't stay up late. Get some sleep"_

"_Look after my boy" mum whispered to Emmett and I felt the tear form in my eyes. _

_Why was a being such a dick to her...?_

_Emmett stood in front of me for what felt like hours, just waiting. I was about to ask him what his problem was when there was a knock at the door. He turned to go answer it._

_I started to panic, thinking it could be the cops. There were whispers in the hallway before I heard footsteps coming towards me_

_I blinked as the boy from early walked into the room_

"_What's going on" I asked, standing as I saw the looks on their faces._

_The boy, Peter I was guessing, turned to Emmett. They both looked saddened and worried. Emmett nodded before Peter turned back to me and spoke._

"_Maybe you should sit..." he began_

* * *

**Whoa! So this was my first attempt at a flashback, and I hope to do a lot more. I would really like to explore more of Jasper and Alice's past. So let me know what you think.**

**I actually wrote two different versions for this chapter. I first wrote it as Edward, Jasper and Emmett just talking, telling the girls about their past. Then I tried writing it all as one big flashback. Then my amazing friend...the wonderful Addy, who forced me to upload my stories was like...'Hey why not merge them'...and boom, there was this chapter. So anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I hope it made sense and I didn't repeat myself too much...**

**I know I've been lacking the Alice and Jasper at the moment, but I promise next chapter I'm going to have a one-on-one with just those two. **

**Thanks for reading guys. **

**:-/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay! Back already...thanks for those of you that reviewed! I glad I didn't turn you all away. **

**So I wasn't 100 percent happy with my last chapter. As you guys know, with all my moaning about in my author notes last time...and clearly this time again. So anyway, I have this week off work...yay! Little holiday for me, as a result, last night I stayed up writing this chapter. I'm a lot happier with this one and felt the need to update early. With my week off I **_**should**_** get a number of chapters out for you guys...but as I said it is my week off, so no promise :)**

**Enjoy...**

**I don't own Twilight...and I'm still looking forward to Tuesday to going to see the last movie. **

* * *

I let out a long deep breath before I began tapping my finger nails on my keyboard. I looked around the office and clicked my tongue. Angela had called in sick and Jessica was out, doing god knows what. I'm sure it was for work purposes, but I wasn't sure. Bella was in Edwards's office. They still weren't back to normal, even after the guys explained things to us, but at least they were having lunch together again and she was going into his office more I had noticed. Keeping to a routine, I knew it would only be time and they would be back to normal.

Bella said Jasper and Edward weren't very keen with me coming back to work so soon, but I couldn't stay in that room anymore. I was driving myself crazy. My work load had been ridiculously small since Monday, since about 10.00 o'clock every day actually, I had nothing to do. Thank god it was finally Friday. In fact I was pretty glad Angela hadn't come in. Not because I wasn't sorry she was ill, I mean I hope she was okay, Edward said it was just the flu. I was glad because I thought that maybe I would have something to do...sadly I was mistaken. I was once again bored...

_Only an hour to go..._

I continued to tap my fingers, waiting for Bella to emerge from Edward's office. At least when she was here we could chat. I sighed and turned to my emails again. I opened my inbox, praying for a message to appear, just to give me something to do. Anything would be nice...

"Alice, can you write this up" Jasper voice said from behind me, startling me. He quickly placed a small note pad on my desk with his perfectly neat handwriting on it, before he turned

"Yes" I mumbled to no one in particular, as he already enter his office without another word

I signed yet again.

That must have been the most Jasper had kindly spoken to me for the last week and a half. He had barley finished telling us what had happened that night before he stood from his chair and exited the room quickly, without even a goodbye before he left.

I thought that we might have never known what had happened, however, Emmett cautiously filled us in...

/-/

**Emmett POV (Age 16) (10 years ago)**

_I watched as Jasper blinked when Peter walked into the room_

"_What's going on" he asked, standing as he saw the looks on our faces._

_Peter turned to me, asking me once again...I pursed my lips, nodding, telling him it was okay. _

"_Maybe you should sit..." he began_

"_W-why" Jasper stuttered "what have I done?"_

_Jasper ran his hand thought his hair before he brought his thumb down to his mouth and bit the top of it. _

"_I couldn't see much" Peter explained "I think the owner's dead, I'm not sure. They took him in the ambulance, but they didn't look hopeful-"_

"_The mum, the little girl" Jasper interrupted abruptly_

"_I saw the girl, she seems fine, and the Mum she was with her" Peter said softly_

_Both of Jasper hands went to his hair and he pulled on the roots shapely. He exhaled and then bent forward bracing himself, his hands on his knees, "so the girls are fine right?"_

"_Yes" Peter answered_

_Jasper stood then, a small smirk on his face "I got the guy though, yes?"_

_Peter turned towards me and raised an eyebrow, a look of disbelief crossed his face and he shook his head as I looked on at Jasper in a shock. _

"_I'm sorry...what?" I asked dumbfounded _

"_I got the asshole, trying to set up my brother right?" Jasper asked confused "you said you think the owners dead?"_

"_Umm...Yes" Peter replied stunned_

"_Good" Jasper said breathing out a sign of relief "I draw the line at woman and children, but he deserved it"_

_Jasper was stood with a large grin on his face, unmistakably proud of what he had done. I screwed up my fists and had to use all the control I had from reaching over and punching the idiot_

"_Are you fucking kidding me" I bellowed and Jasper eyes widened; he was undoubtedly stunned from my outburst_

"_For a small fucking moment I thought you might not be as fucked up as you dickhead of a brother, but clearly I was mistaken" I roared "do you not understand, you fucking killed somebody, _killed_ them, is that not making sense?"_

_Jasper's eyes wide went widener then I thought was possible, under any other circumstances I would have laughed at how comical it was, but I was too fucking pissed off at this point to even form a smirk_

"_Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't call the cop?" I continued _

"_I...umm...I..." Jasper mumbled, his hands shaking at his side_

"_Do you want to know the only reason I'm not" I questioned_

_Jasper blinked and I carried on anyway "you mother...you know that woman upstairs that is willing to do just about anything to make sure your happy"_

_I shook my head "actually, not just her, you whole family! I'm doing it so I don't have to ruin their lives. Because I can promise you this, if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't think twice before calling them and having them lock you stupid ass up"_

_Maybe my words were finally sinking in because he stepped back and dropped to the sofa. Peter cleared his throat and I turned towards him; I had almost forgotten he was there._

"_I'm going to head back" he pulled a phone from his back pocket and passed it to me "keep this on you, I will call if there are any problems"_

_I nodded "Peter, seriously, I can't thank you enough. I owe you"_

"_Em, come on man. You saved my life, you owe me nothing. I've told you, call me anytime. I understand – family right?" he replied shooting a glance at Jasper. _

_I nodded before walking him to the door. _

"_When will you tell him what really happened?" he whispered once we were out of ear shot_

_I looked back over my shoulder "when he's ready...I want it to really sink in. I want him to really consider his actions. He needs to reflect on what he had done"_

"_So why didn't you tell him the girls had died too" Peter asked confused_

"_Because I wanted to see how far his remorse went" I explained "I knew he was already feeling guilty for the girls, I could see that...I just needed to know how far"_

"_And when he still didn't seem to care he killed someone..." Peter nodded, pointing out the obvious. _

"_Exactly, until he started to understand his action we need to make sure he believed the owner is actually dead. Once he's dealt with that, allowed himself to feel what he meant to feel, I will tell him the dude made it" I clarified _

"_This is a dangerous game man" Peter said after a low whistle "he might never forgive you"_

"_Yeah I know, but at least he'll be safe..."_

/-/

Emmett and Edward had explained it took four days for Jasper to really understand what he had done. Two of those which resulted in sleepless nights, which had course him the pain he needed. The worry of being caught, then the reality of what he could have been caught for.

I couldn't really understand why Emmett did what he did. What if had pushed him closer to James...? I mean I could see that it hadn't, but I wanted to know more. Emmett and Edward wouldn't give us anything however. They said, that was for Jasper to say, and at the moment...well Jasper wasn't saying anything...nothing to me anyway.

"Alice?" Bella said, snapping me out of my day dream.

I shook my head and turned towards her "yes?"

"It's time to go home?" she said sweetly "Edward's getting the car for us"

"He is?" I asked confused

She laughed point over towards Edward who had just entered the lift. He gave me a teasing wave as the doors closed "yeah, he just walked right past you"

"He did?" I asked baffled

She chucked again "are you okay?"

"Oh shit!" I exhaled, my eyes wide "I'll have to catch the bus"

"What are you going on about?" she asked amused

"I need to write his up" I said holding up Jasper note pad

"What?" Bella asked "did Jasper give you overtime?"

I snorted "don't be silly"

"So..." she waited

"He kind of gave me it an hour ago..." I said sheepishly

"Oh..." she exhaled a chuckle

"Yeah, so you get off. I'll finished this then get the bus" I said with a shrug

"Okay..." she paused "but could you get a taxi instead please"

I gave her a knowing smile "sure"

She smiled back. With a quick kiss on the cheek, a hug, and 'goodbye and be careful' Bella headed out and I turned to my screen and began typing up Jasper notes. They guy never leaves his office anyway so hopefully I'll get it done before he can find out I had basically been slacking off for the last hour...

/-/

I made sure everything was turned off before I grabbed my bag and headed for the lift. Thankfully it had only taken me half an hour to write everything up. I tapped my heels as I waited for doors to open. I thought I was about to be home free when I heard Jasper office door open

"Alice?" he yelled

_Maybe I could tell him I left my bag here..._

"You never emailed me the notes I gave you to write up" he shouted as he walked towards me

_Oh, Edward must have told him I was still here. _

It's not like he I would have gone unnoticed, with me missing from the car and all...Looks like I was busted. Also I seemed to have made it worst. Had I not only failed to complete a simple task on time I had also unsuccessfully managed to carry it out right. It wasn't rocket science. Write up your boss's notes and email them to him, so he could actually read them...

"Crap" I cursed as I ignored the ting on the elevator door and pushed past Jasper to head back to my desk

He grabbed my arm "Forget it you'll just have to send me them in the morning"

_Well he was defiantly pissed off with me...not that I didn't blame him...I was fucking useless_

"No its fine, I haven't called my taxi yet anyway. I could send it while I waiting" I explained pulling from his grasp

"Taxi?" he asked, annoyed

"Bella didn't want me to take the bus" I explained.

"Last time you told her you would get a taxi, you walked" he replied aggravatingly "and I said send me it in the morning"

He gripped my arm again and spun me away from the computer

"Well if you don't need them now, why even ask for them. You could have told me this in the morning. So if you want them, I could take five minutes of my time sending them to you while I wait for my _taxi_" I yelled finally getting pissed off with his attitude. "And if I did want to walk, that's my choice...either way it won't affect me sending you the file"

He had barley spoken to me at all, and when he did, he snapped. Now that he was finally forming sentences he found the need to shout at me. I could completed understand if he was yelling at me for not doing my work right. I deserve that, but what is it to him how I get home, and what right does he have to yell at me about it.

His eyes narrowed "I never asked for them now! I was just telling you what you didn't do! If I really wanted them now I would have let you fucking send me them, wouldn't have I? But as I keep telling you, you can send it in the morning. And no! you can't fucking walk, because in case you have forgotten you ex-fucking-boyfriend is still out there and most likely want to give you another concussion"

I was steaming now...he really was taking it too far

"Fuck you!" I sneered before headed for the lift again.

"If you haven't forgotten Miss Brandon, I am you boss, so what right do have telling me to fuck off?" he replied, his voice maddening

Thankfully the lift hasn't gone far and it was already on our floor, I stood, hand held against the door, holding it opened as I turned back to him

"Well due to the fact you seem to love pointed out my faults, getting involved in my personal life and reminded me of crap I don't want to be reminded of. I think I have every right to tell you to fuck off. So fuck off!" I exclaimed "You start acting like my boss I'll treat you like one. So just so we are both clear...You're my boss...Nothing more...so if I want to walk home I will, if my 'ex-fucking-boyfriend' the same guy that happened to be _your_ brother, finds me and give me another _concussion_ that's my problem..."

I knew I was hitting below the belt. I could see from the flash of guilt and hurt that crossed his face but I continued anyway "I guess I can understand if _my_ personal life affects you in some way. My 'ex-fucking-boyfriend' beating me up may cause me some sick days. So I completed understand if you see me as a high risk and feel the need to terminate me at any time...no hard feelings _boss!_ You have a company to run after all"

"Alice..."he began, but I cut him off

"Angela had shown me how to back everything up" I said dangling my keys where the memory stick hung. "I will use Bella's laptop to email you it when I get home... Have a nice night _sir_"

I stepped back, allowing the door to block Jasper from me as the tears finally escaped my eyes...

/-/

I quickly exited the building. I wasn't crying anymore. I learnt from experience how to stop and hide that shit. I gave Paul and Jared a quick wave goodbye, I could see them heading for me, and I did not want to deal with them right now. I know Bella must have said something to them. Maybe not the full details, but enough that said, 'look out for her', 'protect her'. They were doing one hell of an annoying job about it

I pulled my phone out my bag and began scrolling though my contacts looking for the taxi number...

_Maybe I wanted to walk...we only lived ten minutes away anyway...that was one of the reasons we lived there right...?_

I slipped my phone back in my bag and pulled at my coat. I hesitated before I slowly began to walk, my feet moving at an absorbed slow pace. If I was being completely honest with myself I was a little scared about this.

Two days after I found out about Jasper being James's brother I had decided to get out the house. I had already told Bella to tell them I was coming back to work, so I decided to head down to the office and meet her for lunch.

She was only happy about it because I told her I would get a taxi...Well it turned out I thought with it being a surprising warm day for November I would walk to the office. Ten minute walk...right...

I got about half way and ended up having a panic attack. I quickly dived into a small cafe, convicted I had seen James. I called Bella and she came to get me, Emmett and Peter in tow. Peter and Emmett then spend a good two hours checking, making sure we had not been followed as Bella took me back home. Edward had arranged to have me and Bella picked up every day since. No more walking...

...a_nd I had promised Bella..._

I stood for what felt like hours debating what to do. I had found I had wondered to the end of the block and I was waiting at a crossing. I was about to pull out my phone again and turn back around to wait inside the building doors, because today was defiantly not warm...

A car pulled up beside me and I froze...the engine was roaring and I could feel my heart rate rise, the sound of my blood trying to drown out the noise

"Alice what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Jasper voice barked

..._oh brilliant..._

I turned to see he was in his new black Chevrolet D-max. The window was down and his face was lit only from the lights on his dashboard. The street light above my head barely touched the dark interior. He was leant toward me slightly; his features would come across threatening to anyone that didn't know him.

"Waiting" I deadpanned

"Funny" he snorted "get in the fucking truck!"

"Taxi's on its way" I replied

His jaw flexed, he knew I was lying. "Cancel it then"

I clicked my tongue and turned back to the street ahead of me

"Get in the truck before I call Bella!" he said thought gritted teeth

_Fuck..._

He had me there. I rolled my eyes before I shyly turned back towards him. He reached further across and pushed opened the door for me. I grabbed it quickly as it came flying towards me.

I took my sweet time getting in and I watched as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. His eyes were fixed ahead of us and as soon as my door slammed shut he hit the gas.

My eyes widened and I reached for my belt.

No noise filled the air. The engine could no longer be heard inside the cab of his truck. No music...nothing...

_This was going to be one hell of a long, short drive_

"Sorry" he mumbled after a long-drawn-out silent.

My eyes cut to his but his focus was still glued to the road. If I hadn't known any better I would have thought he hadn't said anything, but his face had soften and the traces of guilt and hurt edge his face again

"I shouldn't have brought that shit up" he added

"S'okay" I shrugged.

His eyes flew to mine and he shook his head before turning back "no it's not Alice! I was being a dick"

"Use to it..." I began

He snorted "exactly, you deserve to be treated better-"

"Its okay" I repeated, cutting him off. I knew where he was going with this, and I didn't want to get into that right now. They all do it. Have an argument with me and think that _I_ should be the one that should be forgiving because of my fucked up past...it wasn't fair. I said some shit things too "I'm sorry too"

He shook his head again "you have nothing to be sorry about"

"How...? I told you to fuck off" I argued back "you are my boss after all"

He chucked "and as you said, you had every right too"

I exhaled as he pulled up out front of my apartment building. I didn't want to fight no more. I didn't care about his past, he was different now. He cared. I knew what James could do to a person. He was young and stupid. He said so himself. I wanted to tell him so, but I just didn't want him to shut off even more with me then he already was.

..._I needed Jasper_...

_I needed all my friends._

He turned off the ignition and faced me

"Alice..." he began

"Can you take me to Dawn's" I asked abruptly

"What?" he asked dumbfounded

"I want to see Dawn; I haven't seen her since..." I cut myself off

He pursed his lips "I don't think-"

"Please Jasper" I begged "Rose is out of town and Edwards's car's still here. Maybe I should give them space"

I pleaded with my eyes, hoping he would take the bait. It was true I wanted Bella and Edward to have some alone time, but I also really wanted to see my friends at the diner.

"I'm asking..." I whispered "I'm asking you to go with me. I won't be alone. If it's because you have somewhere to be, I'll get Jacob to bring me home...or Emmett he said for me to call him anytime"

"I don't have anywhere else to be" he said quickly

"Jasper I'm going to go" I said slowly "but I'm asking you to come with me. I understand my friends want me to be safe, but I can't change my whole life...but I can compromise..."

A slow smirk speared across his face "compromise?"

I nodded "yes, compromise"

He laughed "so what you're saying is your going to go. But you understand that I think the idea is crazy so you're willing to have me come along?"

"Yes" I smiled "protection and all that"

"Ah" he teased "so I'm just the muscle"

For some reason I felt myself blush at his comment. I bit my lip and nodded, refusing to speak, as I was unsure if it would come out all squeaky and what not.

I watched as his grin grew and he nodded "Fine. But first you ring Bella and tell her where we're going?"

My eyes lit up "really?"

He chucked "yes, like you said, compromise. So here are my conductions"

I raised my eyebrow at him "conditions..."

"Yep" he said popping the 'p' "while you call Bella, that is being my first conduction...I'm going to call Emmett and Peter, my second. They are going to scope the place out first and at least one of them is going to hang close. Got it? And third...If I get a call or I feel uneasy at anytime we are gone."

I nodded as he spoke, that all seem pretty fair to me.

"Okay" he smiled

"Okay" I replied, returning his smiled.

I reached into my bag. I knew the call to Bella was going to be a hardship. Perhaps that is why Jasper had given in so easily. It was possible he was hoping Bella would throw such a bitch fit that she would convince me to stay. Well he was about to be very mistaken, I had already thrown my compromising speak at her this morning...it didn't mean she wasn't going to bitch, because she was...I just knew I was going to win...

* * *

**Yeah, I know this chapter's end is sticky sweet, but as you guys can guess, I don't roll that way. So enjoy it while it lasts :)**

**Hope this chapter owns up for the last one. Let me know what you think...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay...so I know I said I'd get more out, but my holiday of staying in relaxation turned into a surprise trip away with my boyfriend, my best friend and her other half...it was awesome...spa days! Movie trips and all sorts...I still got the relaxation...just in a different way.**

**So I'm a little sorry...but not really...**

**I did get a little time to be able to write this chapter however...this one's completely deducted to Abby...she had so many ideas when we were away...and I used a lot of them in this chap. She had handfuls of napkin notes...that girl makes me smile :)**

**And of course...I don't own Twilight...but the last movie was amazing!**

* * *

Jasper kept throwing looks over his shoulder. His leg was bouncing and his knuckle rapped repeatedly on the countertop. I laughed after I took a long sip of coke threw the two straws I had requested. His head shot right around and he stared at me for a moment before he smirked

"What I'm nervous" he shrugged "...sue me"

"Come on, Peter trailing _him_ right?" I replied slowly "we're fine"

He nodded as he lent forward, resting on his arms. A look of uneasy still filled his features "yeah, we got lucky Peter was with him tonight..."

"So relax" I smiled with a shrug and turning my attention back to my drink

"The man just needs to eat" Jacob laughed, his gorgeous bright smile lining his lips. He placed our food down in front of us; before he leant on his elbow as he stood behind the counter. He was wearing his simple black jeans and t-shirt, with a food covered short white apron wrapped around his middle.

_I didn't miss that outfit...that's for sure._

Jasper and I must have looked so out of place here; he still in his navy grey suit with black tie and me in my red tartan skirt, with black leggings and a simple white long sleeved shirt.

"Sounds good" Jasper replied with a chuckle, breaking through my thoughts. He reached for his burger and gave me a toothy grin after he swallowed his first bite "eat woman"

I laughed throwing my hand up in mock defeat "okay"

We were sat in the centre of the stools which ran around the diner countertop. Embry kept peering out through the kitchen slot in front of us. He told us, before we could refuse, that he was making us his famously delicious cheeseburgers. We weren't complaining...

"So what bring you here Ali" Jacob asked sceptically after a moment "don't get me wrong, I always love to see you, but I thought it was safer for you to stay away"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I just needed to get out. That's why I agreed for Jasper to come with me. I also wanted to give Bella and Edward some alone time"

Jacob raised an eyebrow before he smirked, "oooh"

I blushed and shook my head, "shut up"

Luckily I was saved from further embarrassment as the bell above the door rang out and a young couple that couldn't keep their hands to themselves walked in. Jacob wondered over to go serve them.

"I don't know how he's going to take their order if they can't keep their tongue out of each other's months" Jasper mumbled thought a mouth full of food.

Cleary I was mistaken; because Jasper words had somehow form a second wave of heat to run through my cheeks. My eyes quickly scan over the layout of the diner as I tried to calm myself. I had no clue, how a simple statement about kissing could course me feel like this.

Jasper nudged me "what's on your mind"

"Just thinking" I answered quickly "I kind of miss this place"

"Do you want to come back?" he asked nervously.

"Yes and no" I replied honestly "yes because I miss it and no because I'm happy where I am now"

"You safer" he said slowly

I nodded with a weak smile "yes, it's for the best, it was just good I was so lucky"

"Lucky?" he asked, his head tilted as he spoke

"That Bella got me a good job that I actually enjoy" I explained with a bright smile

"I'm glad too" he smiled

I felt my cheeks go red once again

_My god what was this boy doing to me..._

"I'm also really glad you were here with me last time, as well as this time" I whispered "sorry it wasn't as awesome as Bella described it would be..."

"Well it was awesome, until things weren't so awesome" he snorted

I laughed because it was true. I was having a good time until _he_ turned up.

"It was even more awesome to found out you dance to Britney songs and that you can't handle your drink" he grinned before taking a swig of his beer. I watched as his thumb rolled around the neck of the bottle as he continued "and it was good to see you laugh"

I groan and shook my head "you were never meant to know about that by the way...and I always laugh"

He smiled "yeah, I can see that now. I couldn't at the time"

I blushed and looked down to my hands "I didn't have a reason to then"

I heard him chucked and turned my gaze back to him as he spoke "well I'm glad you do now..."

_And so was I..._

_James _had never given me any reason too. When I was ever with Bella and Rose they would make me laugh, and I had some amazing times with them. Except at the end of the day I would have to go back to James. I felt empty and weak, like I was going through the motions. Don't get me wrong, I never fake a laugh with the guys from the diner or my two best friends. I did really enjoy myself, but now. Now I was happy, really happy. A part of me felt lighter, freer. I would go home tonight. I wouldn't be as scared as I used to be. I wouldn't have a sleepless night waiting for James to call me, or be worried to wake up the next day with him waiting for me

I bit my lip. The truth was, I promised myself then next time Jasper would talk to me I would ask him. Ask him how he felt once James had gone. How long it took for him to feel 100 percent again. I wasn't lying when I said I felt free, but that didn't mean I was over things. I still had nightmares about him. I was still scared he would find me.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked, breaking through my thoughts

_Does James still scare you...?_

_Do you still think about the things he did with you...?_

_What he made you do...?_

_What he told you...?_

I shook my head. I couldn't ask that...that was stupid

"Nothing" I smiled "Never mind"

His eyes narrowed slightly, but his voice was soft "Alice you can ask me anything"

I laughed nervously, "dangerous statement Jasper"

He sighed as he pushed his empty place back and leant on his elbows "I meant it, you can asked me if you want-"

"Oh god" Jacob exclaimed as he walked back "I think they want cokes and two bowls of chips, I could be wrong"

Jasper laughed after a throwing a look over his shoulder "I sure they don't care what you get them"

"I think you right there mate" Jacob joked back "they need to get a room. Why even come here?"

"Energy...?" Jasper mocked, to which I once again had the need to hind my face

"Hey Ali, I'm just going for a smoke" Jasper explained standing up "Stay here, okay"

I nodded. He paused for a moment and then stepped closer to me. He used his middle finger to brush the strand of hair that had fallen in front of my eyes. I felt my breathe increate and I watched as Jasper fought a smirk that was trying to lighten his lips. He nodded once before he finally turned and exited the diner.

Jacob did nothing to fight his smirk...

"What?" I answered

"I think someone has a little crush!" he teased as he filled up the glasses of cokes for the couple

"I do not" I scoffed crossing my arms, which caused Jacob to laugh out loud

"I wasn't taking about you..." he mocked "but I guess that answered my second question!"

I narrowed my eyes at him "oh yeah, and what's that!"

Jacob chucked again "I was going to ask if you felt the same way...thanks you answering that one for me"

"Oh my god" I blushed "it's not like that"

"Alice its okay" Jacob said, getting serious "you deserve to be happy"

"It's not that Jacob" I sighed "I'm just not ready for that"

"Alice I get it. You have a crap relationship, but they're not all like that" he replied "I think Jasper a good guy Ali."

I raised an eyebrow at him

_Crap...really..._

"Yeah, okay, so he too has a bit of a shit past" he answered with shrug "maybe that what you need, someone who understands you"

I clicked my tongue and shook my head. It was selfish, but Jacob was right I was glad I wasn't really on my own in this, but to even consider dating Jasper...well that was just crazy...

"It doesn't matter anyway Jake" I shrugged "you were right he is a nice guy, but that's it, he doesn't feel like that about me"

He sorted "sure Ail! Keep telling yourself that..."

And with that he walked back out to serve the couple their drink. I stared dumbfounded after him.

I sighed. Jacob didn't come back to the counter, he stay on the floor, cleaning.

If I was being completely honest with myself, I did have a crush on Jasper... okay maybe more than a crush. He was there for me when I really needed him, but I was still trying to get over James...I really wasn't ready for that.

_Plus he was James' brother..._

How do I really deal with that? Under any normal circumstance dating you ex's brother is just plain weird.

I know right...I'm not in any normal circumstance, but I was still having a problem trying to deal with that, along with every other reason why I couldn't date him...

The fact that he's my boss is one...yes Bella's dating hers but still...

The fact that, as much as people keep pointing it out to me, I really doubt Jasper feel for me like that, he promised to protect me, that's it

The main...he clearly has his own issues to deal with.

...sometime I think he actually hates me...I'm that girl that reminds him of his brother...the same guy that egged him on to kill someone...

Oh and lets pretend Jasper did like me...I was also the girl that dated _his _brother... ergo, weird

Jasper re-entered the diner then, he must have run to his car, because he was now wearing his dark brown leather jacket with a high collar. The one that made my knees go weak. He gave Jacob a nod before he headed towards me. I couldn't help the smile that lid my features as he grinned brightly at me

"You need to quit" I blurted out as he sat down

"Oh I do, do I?" he laughed

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'

"Okay" he teased

I shook my head "Whatever. You'll thank me when you get to live like...twenty years longer than you would if you didn't quit smoking"

He laughed "A whole extra twenty huh...? Well I might have to look into this so called _quitting..._"

"Okay" I mocked back "like I said...whatever"

A bit my lips again and stared at him. He downed the remained of his bottle and I watched as he played with a bright red Zippo lighter. He clicked the lid of it open and closed a couple of times before he tilted his head to look at me...

"Alice like I said...ask me" he said gently

He slid the lighter to me. He could see that my eyes were still fixed on it. I did what he had done; I flipped the lip on and closed a couple of times before he spoke again

"A little under six months" he said slowly, his eyes growly slightly sad.

"What...?" I asked confused.

"I was with James for a little under six months before Emmett saved me" he replied "I never did anything as bad, as thinking I had killed someone, but I did some shit I'm not proud of..."

"Jasper you don't..." I started, I went to pushed the lighter back at him, but he wrapped his hand around mine.

"This is the only thing I kept from him" he said cutting me off "I not even sure if he had given me it. It's just the only think I remember being mine when I ran with him. I used it's you know...when..."

"Jasper..."

"No" he said cutting me off again "it's fine, you want to know stuff right. Ask me Alice. Please..."

He removed his hand and I wrapped both of mine around the shiny red object "I don't want you to hate me" I whispered staring at my interlocked fingers

I heard him spin on his chair, his knees knocked against mine and he placed a hand on my leg "hate you?"

"For making you open up about your past again?" I answered

He chucked softly "you never made me do anything. We wouldn't have told you anything, we didn't want to"

I snorted "sure, that's why you have been snapping at me for the last week or so..."

He sighed "look...it's a lot more complicated than that...I'm sorry, okay"

Okay..." I mumbled, I didn't want to fight

"Alice, ask me" he requested again "just ask me what you want to know and I will explain, everything, anything"

I exhaled. His hand was still on my leg and I felt a tingling sensation run thought me; I didn't want him to remove it. I nodded and spoke quickly "how long till you felt normal?"

"Normal?" he questioned

"You know, felt yourself, like thing were finally okay again..."

"Never" he answered honestly. "I mean, I would have moved far away by now if I was finally over it, but the truth is. I'm never really going to be over it. I still think about all the things I did back then"

"Why not...? I questioned "why haven't you and your family just moved far away from him. You could go anywhere in the world...is it the company...? And why isn't Emmett a partner"

I know I was rambling, but these were thinking a wanted to know.

He laugh, shaking his head "No the company has nothing to do with why we haven't moved away, but it does have something to do with why we stayed..."

I raised my eyebrow, confusion by his statement.

"...and Emmett is a partner and so is Peter. They just like more of a hands-on positions that what Edward and I do"

"Peter?"

He smiled weakly "Peter's my brother..."

"What?" I exclaimed with a smirk "How many Cullen's are there..."

"He's not a Cullen..." he said slowly

"Oh" I answered sceptically..."Oooh"

"James' brother too..."

"Yes" he nodded "Emmett found him, before he got to me. It turned out that the month our mum was trying to get him to stay with us; Emmett was actually doing a little researched of his own"

I nodded; I wanted to keep my expression mute. I really didn't want to freak out about this. I had thought about Jasper family. He said he remembered there were brothers and sisters. I wondered how many he remembered having...

"Did he find all your family?"

"Yes, and no" Jasper answered regretfully "Emmett the real reason I know who my family are. As I said, before him I couldn't remember my brothers and sisters, what they look like...nothing. I still can't, even now knowing who they are, I can't remember them"

"So you know their names? Emmett found them all for you..."

"Yes he found out that I had four brothers and three sisters" he explained "my sisters, Carmen, Nettie and Lucy. My brothers, James whom you know, Peter, Caius and Garrett"

For a while I was wondering why James had never introduced me to his family, or spoke of them. But soon as I heard that name, I knew he had. I just never knew there were related

"Caius" I whispered "I've met him"

I felt Jasper tense. His face flash pale and he voice cracked "what?"

"James took me to his club once. Caius was there" I said quickly "I ran"

"You ran?" he exclaimed "why?"

"I was scared. I didn't like it there, I didn't like his friends. We were newly dating; he was a lot nicer back then, sort of..." I explained "Caius wasn't exactly _friendly _so I got out of there"

"What did he do...?" Jasper asked thought gritted teeth

"It's okay. I ran, nothing happened" I said hurriedly

"What did he _try_ to do...?" he said, trying again

I hesitated "when I said he was exactly being friendly, what I meant was that he was being _overly_ friendly"

Jasper nostrils flared and he clenched his fist, the hand on my leg wrapped tighter around my knee and I was just about able hold my reaction to it.

"Its fine" I said swiftly "I got away...and it turns out James doesn't like people touching his _things_ I heard Caius suffered for trying anything"

He laughed humouredly, "I'm sure he did, but it doesn't matter, he shouldn't have took you there"

"It's done..."

"For now..." Jasper answered darkly

I swallowed as an awkward silence fell over us

"...and Garrett" I asked, trying to change the subject

He exhaled I could see it was taking some sort of restraint to calm himself "Garrett is in New England. Peter tracked him down a little over a year ago..."

"And you haven't contacted him?" I questioned

"Yes we have, but he's safe there. James can't get him anymore" he clarified "James found him roughly six months before we had. Tried to bring him into the life style, unlike me, he refused. James of course didn't like that and tried to have him killed"

"What?" I cried "his owner brother...?"

Jasper eyes went unfocused and he hesitated before he spoke again "and his sisters..."

"You mean...?"

"Carmen's okay, she and Garrett are together. They had been luckily to have been homed together, twins. They're looking after each other...James never even met Carmen, we've kept her hidden. Nettie and Lucy not so lucky" he said gently "I never met Lucy, she died of an overdose. James had her hook when I was 15; she died just before he met me. She was only 13 at the time..."

I gasped and Jasper thumb began to circle the fabric of my black tights, trying to calm me. He was taken a moment to clear his thoughts...

"Nettie, I met her when I was with James. She was one of the reasons I went with him. He used her to get me. Once I had left we tried to get her to come home safe with us" he said starting again "eight long months it took for her to agree. The night she said she'd met us, was the night he had her killed"

I knew what James was like...I knew he had killed people, but his own family...I couldn't believe it...

"I'm sorry" I whispered

He shook his head "Alice, you have nothing to be sorry about..._he does_"

I nodded, I couldn't agree more. "It's doesn't answer my question though, why not just pack up your family and run"

"Because, as I just pointed out, he's the one that should feel sorry" Jasper expressed "he's going to feel sorry..."

I flinched gently, allowing what he had just said sink in "'I'm sorry...what?"

"Alice, I want to tell you, I do. It's just the less you know..." he sighed

"Really Jasper" I began "you're giving me the 'less you know' crap...please"

"Alice, I'm being serious" he groaned "you know what he's capable of"

"Jasper..." but I was cut off

"Jasper...!" Emmett voice bellowed from behind us. "...do you not know how to answer your fucking phone!"

I jumped at the volume of his voice and Jasper flew from his chair

"What, Emmett what is going on" Jasper reached into his back pocket and removed his phone "fuck, the barriers dead!"

"Alice and where is your phone. Of course, Bella is now freaking out that I even had to ask for your number" he said running his hand thought his hair. Jasper eyes fixed back on mine for a moment; he too seemed annoyed by my lack of phone

"I turn it off..." I mumbled "James has the number to it. I only use it when I have to..."

Both their eyes soften lightly. I jumped down from my chair and quickly moved next to Jasper

"We need to move now!" Emmett explained "Peter said he's close"

"What!" I cried

"No times" Peter said, bursting thought the door "Charlotte's moving you car as we speak. James didn't see it...so hide"

I was frozen to the spot as Jasper reached down and entwined his fingers with mine.

"Where...?" Jasper asked

Embry came running out from the kitchen as I watched Jacob order the young couple out the diner

"Girls toilet" Embry ordered "Alice, come on, you know what to do!"

I nodded as Jasper pulled me towards the door and unshed me inside.

"Alice...?"

I shakily pointed to the wall to which Jasper gave me a confused expression

"Push the door" I breathed

"Alice what door" he asked sceptically, however he followed my instruction and walked to where I had pointed. He pushed on the wall and the door opened. He started at it for a second and then shook his head, pulling it further open and dragged me inside. Once we were in the tiny space he closed it behind us.

I reached for the small torch that was still on the stool from the previous time I had come in here. Dawn had this room built for years. I wasn't the only troubled teenager she'd had working for her. Many of them were hiding for someone...

"Jacob or Embry will come get us when it safe" I whispered

"Okay" he whispered back "we stay in here until it said otherwise, Got it!"

I nodded and clicked the light on and off repeatedly

He hand clamped around mine shutting it off completely, I began to shake

"It's okay Alice...it's going to be okay" he whispered "...do you trust me"

I nodded before whispering "yes"

He pushed the light back on and reached into his jacket pocket "I don't want you to be scared, but I need to be prepared"

I nodded again and watched as he slowly pulled a black object from leather jacket and I took four deep breaths to stop myself from throwing up.

I was shocked, but I wasn't scared that Jasper had a gun; I was however scared of guns in general. I had seen James use one, so for some reason it didn't surprise me that Jasper would have one. Peter and Emmett too, I bet even Edward. I knew that if either of them wanted a chance to survive, they would need to protect themselves...James sure as hell would

_He's going to feel sorry..._

Jasper words...it didn't take a genius to know what he meant. To know that Jasper wasn't playing lightly here

"I'm not going to hurt you" he explained

"I know" I mumbled "I just don't want you get hurt...I don't want you to have to use it"

A weird expression flashed across his face and I swallowed. A normal person would have asked what that look meant. I didn't need to. I knew...

As much as I didn't want him to use it, didn't mean he hadn't already...

"_Well, well, well what do we have here" _James' sneered. The moment I hear his voice through the wall I clicked the light off again.

"_Why James, long time"_ Peter mocked.

Jasper pulled me to the back of the room and turned to face the door leaning in. It was a bizarre feeling to have Jasper stand in front of me protectively when the voice were actually coming from the wall behind me.

We were as silent as we could be. Only my deep, panicked pants and Jasper somewhat calm breathing, filled the room

"_Brother...oh what bring you to this fine place" _James scoffed

"_The food, the company_" Peter shot back

"_And when did you start hanging out here" he replied sarcastically "let me think..."_

"_Here we go..." Peter deadpanned_

"_I believe it was the moment you decided to _take what's mine!" James bellowed

I flinched at the sound of his voice and I reached forward and gripped Jasper's arm. He stepped back so his arm dropped down fully in front of me. This allowed me to wrap both my tiny arms around his muscle one; this was so I could hold myself up right

"_What's yours" _Embry replied astonished _"Alice is not yours, she never was!"_

"_No its fine I get it...you all seem happy that she's Jasper now"_ James snorted

I bit my lip. I could feel the blush rise in my cheeks.

_That awkward moment when you ex points out everything you friends keep saying..._

"_For god sake James, she doesn't belong to anyone! She can do whatever she wants_." Emmett groaned "_she's happy without you so-_"

"_Where is she?_" James yelled "_she's mine_"

There was a time in my life that I used to love it when he had said that. Even with the way he treated me, I thought that when he called me his, I was. That, for some fucked up reason I was loved. It made me love him...

_I did love him, didn't I...at least I think it did..._

I hugged closer to Jasper; I really needed to get out of here

"_Get the hint James. Go away she's not here_" Jacob injected

"_Sure she's not! Alec saw her here_" he shouted back

"_Well, she gone_" Emmett laughed _"you're too late...so fuck off"_

"_Listen here Emmett you might have got Jasper but Alice will come back to me" James laughed "maybe I will be kind enough to let Jasper come too"_

"_Go home James, you lost" Peter yelled_

"_I will find her!" James continued _

"_Not if we can help it" Emmett replied_

"_I will have her again" James threatened "so you better tell her to find me first...and maybe I'd let her friends live..."_

"_We aren't going to tell her shit. So go before we make you go" Peter exclaimed_

"_Well you better" James shot back "or there'll be a repeat of what happened to Bella...but this time, tell her they'll be no survives..."_

I felt my knees go weak and Jasper spun around fast to catch me...

_Not again...please..._

The last thing I saw was Jasper panic face as everything went black...

* * *

**Oh yes I'm back to my cliffhanging ways...got to love them...**

**Let me know what you think**

**And thank you for all your amazing reviews I love reading them...**

**:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, long time**

**So my laptop went bang! I lost everything. **

**:(**

**The good news, my amazing boyfriend brought me a new one...it's the new Sony Vaio and I'm still trying to get use to it...Window's 8 is weird. Anyway I did have most of this chapter wrote before my old laptop died (RIP) and I had to rewrite the whole thing...side note...need to learn to back things up...so I hope it okay. I do feel like I rushed it a bit and I feel this second time round didn't go as well. So sorry if it sucks!**

**My song of the week...Ben Cocks – So Cold**

**Its' depressing (in a good way, yes when songs are involved, depressing can be a good thing) and it helped me write this chapter, so check it out.**

**I don't own twilight...**

* * *

"Alice..."

"Come on Alice"

"Alice can you hear me"

I could, but I didn't want to. I liked it here. It was dark, but warm...

"Alice's its okay, please"

I just wanted it to be over, what if I had done things differently. Back then, back when I first met him what if I just walked away, what if I could change everything.

At first I thought it was going to be the best year of my life...

_How wrong was I...?_

/-/

**Alice (5 years ago) (January) (aged 15)**

"_Alice come on, it will be fun!" _

_The bell above our heads rang out and I turned to my best friend. She was wearing her school uniform, which consisted of a bright purple blazer, white shirt, grey skirt and long white socks with high black heels. My outfit was almost matching, a part from my skirt wasn't as short, my socks were longer, and my shoes were flatter. Plus no one could pull the uniform off like she could._

"_Rose, what if we get caught" I winched_

_She shook her head with a short laugh; her long blonde locks brushed against the collar of her blazer "what if we do..."_

_We made our way out of history and head toward the lunch room. Bella was waiting for us in the halls. Mike was there, of course, he was always there. Bella had her arms crossed and was angled turning away from him. Her hair hung in loose curls. Unlike myself and Rose, Bella's shirt was button up all the way to the top and she was wearing her tie. She also wore thick white tights instead of socks. She was almost wearing her uniform to code if it wasn't for her black high top converse._

"_Will James be there" I asked nervously as Bella pushed herself away from the lockers and away from Mike to walk with us_

"_Oh my god Alice, not him again, he creeps me out" Rose groaned_

"_What, I think he's cute" I blushed "he's nice"_

"_Rose is right Ali, there's something weird about him" Bella injected "you only met him once anyway"_

"_So, Rose only met Riley once and that didn't stop her taking him back to our dorm room" I argued back _

"_Woah!" Rose said jumping in front of us as Bella gasped "you are thinking of sleeping with this guy! Are you nuts?"_

_I blushed again "no, god no. it's not, that's not what I meant..."_

"_Well what..." Bella asked_

"_I'm just saying, don't be hypocrite" I moaned "like you said we've only met him once. He's nice to me, okay!"_

_Bella and Rose's hands went up in the air in surrender, but despise them making this gesture to suggest they were letting things go, I saw the look they exchanged. I sigh and instead of making a scene I pushed past them and continued to the lunch room._

/-/

"Alice please, they say you need to wake up on your own"

Bella,

_Why was she here...?_

She needed to leave now.

_What if James came here? What if he hurt her again_?

"Please, come on Alice wake the fuck up"

"Rose, don't shout at her"

_They both needed to get out of here_...

/-/

**Alice (5 years ago) (January) (aged 15)**

"_Hey, you came" _

_I heard him say as I came running into the park. _

_Bella and Rose were already here. When Rose had first told me about the party I was unsure if to go, but sitting in our dorm room for an hour, after watching Bella and Rose climb down from the window, I decided. _

_Why the hell not..._

_Rose was right, so what if we got caught..._

"_Yeah" I mumbled as I walked toward him "I didn't think you'd be back"_

_I watched as he looked me over. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a simple black top. A grey hoodie sat unzipped on his arms and shoulder. He looked amazing while I must have looked a mess...I just wore my black jean a full green hoodie_

"_Well I was hoping to see you again" James smiled_

"_Why" I asked, while I laugh nervously _

_He raised an eyebrow "why wouldn't I"_

"_I could think of a thousand reasons why you wouldn't" I insisted_

_He chucked "well should I started on the thousand of reasons why I want to"_

_I looked up at him and couldn't help the bright smile that lit my face_

/-/

"So Alice, you friends would really like you to wake up...I would really like it too...Alice..."

_Jasper...?_

/-/

**Alice (5 years ago) (February) (aged 15)**

"So are you coming to see me tonight?"

"_I don't know if I can make it. It's Rose's birthday" I explained into the phone as I sat crossed legged on my bed. I had just got out the shower and was brushing my wet long brown hair_

"So..." _he moan,_ "I have an evening planned"

"_James' it's my best friend's birthday, I told you yesterday" I argued_

"Whatever Alice, If you have better things to do maybe I shouldn't bother"

_And with that he hung up._

_I sighed and throw my phone onto the bed_

_Maybe he was right. He did say he had an evening planned. I hadn't seen him in two days_

_I'm sure Rose would understand..._

/-/

"Hey Alice, Jasper sent a jet to pick me up. It was pretty awesome" Rose explained "he said we could use it anytime we wanted. Which is cool, because then we could go away, on holiday somewhere"

_Go now...please!_

/-/

**Alice (5 years ago) (March) (aged 15)**

"_Are you kidding me!" Rose shouted "you are ditching us again for that twat!"_

"_He's my fucking boyfriend! You have no right to call him that" I yelled back_

"_You have been dating him for what, two month!" Bella retorted "and you act like...this! What is going on with you?"_

"_Act like what...act like I'm in _love _maybe, James said I should feel sorry for you. Said you'd say stuff like this! Well I am sorry, sorry that you will never be with someone as amazing as him" I bellowed_

"_Because no one wants what he is!" Bella shouted_

"_James says!" Rose injected "James say and you say 'how fucking high' ...typical"_

"_I listen to him because I love him! We are together and he's right, you're just jealous" I screamed_

"_No we are fucking not" Rose snorted "we're just think that are friend has officially got crazy"_

/=/

"Jasper told me what he said" Bella whispered "but Alice, it's going to be okay. We are going to be okay"

_You don't know that_

"I believe them; I believe that Jasper can keep us safe" Rose said softly "you need to believe them too"

"We have always had each other's backs Ali" Bella sobbed "we will always look after each other"

_I'm scared_

"Alice it's going to be okay..."

/-/

**Alice (5 years ago) (March) (aged 15)**

"_We had a fight" I cried as James held me close "you were right"_

"_I know Alice. I told you, it's just you and me" he replied_

"_I don't want to go back to school" I sniffed_

"_Good, you can stay here with me..." he smiled_

_/-/_

"Alice, so you know how we made condition and compromises. Well I have one for you" Jasper began "see here's my problem. I would really like you to wake up now, but Doc told me that if you wanted to wake up, you would, so that means you don't..."

_No, I don't, I'm scared..._

"So here's my compromise. You can continue to sleep, but every day you do sleep, will be a week that I won't let you come back to work. It was drive you nuts" he said chuckled sadly to himself "so far you're at two weeks...when you wake up I'll give you my conditions..."

/-/

**Alice (5 years ago) (April) (aged 15)**

"_Alice where the fuck have you been!" Rose screamed as I walked through my dorm door..._

No! Their dorm door, I don't live here anyone

"_I'm living with James now" I announced_

"_Grow up Alice. For two bloody weeks we have been lying for you. We told you mum and dad that you were sick. We told the teacher the same!" Rose yelled_

"_I'm just here to pack up my stuff" I said narrowing my eyes._

_Why have they been protecting me...James said they don't care..._

"_For god sake Alice, we are not letting you go anywhere! We will call your mum" Bella cried_

"_What does she care" I snorted "she's too busy shagging her latest money bag" _

"_Alice!" Bella exclaimed "I thought you liked him. He got you a place here"_

"_And...this place is nothing but crap" I laughed_

"_This place allowed you to be with your friends" Rose said through gritted teeth_

"_What friends..."_

/-/

"Alice...Alice" Emmett sang

"Shut up!"

"Come on Rose, I have a beautifully singing voice" Emmett explained

"No you don't dumbass..."

"...Alice."

"You sound creepy"

"Alic-humph...Ouch Rose!"

"Well shut up then!"

/-/

**Alice (5 years ago) (June) (aged 15)**

"_Who are these people" I asked James when I got home. _

_A red head and a dark skinned man were sat in his living room. They had beers and there were laughing_

_James and I had come to an agreement, I was allowed to go school but he wanted me back here to his_

"_They are my friends and I told you to come home early. Dinner should have been cooked" he moaned_

"_Sorry. I had an exam" I explained_

"_No excuse! Make us fucking diner now" he shouted_

_I jumped and moved to do as he asked. Once I was in the kitchen I continued to hear them talking_

"_Who the fuck is that James" the redheaded girl screamed_

"_My girlfriend" he laughed "she's pretty right"_

"_Yes" the man replied _

"_No, James I thought you and me were hanging out tonight" the redhead winched_

"_Vic, later! I want diner and an evening with my girl" James growled "once I'm done with her. If I still have the energy I'll see you"_

_I felt the tear roll down my cheek as I pulled the pizza out the freezer_

_/-/_

"Hey Alice, I know we haven't really talked much since the interview and I want to change that"

Edward was here, he was on his own...

"Your friends...we're all really worried about you"

_They shouldn't be. I'm not worth it..._

_/-/_

**Alice (5 years ago) (July) (aged 15)**

_I made my way slowly into art. The teacher wasn't there this week, so it was optional today; I was here because I had nowhere else to go._

_This was my favourite class. Bella was good at it too, Rose not sure much, but she took the class anyway. We all wanted at least one lesson together and art was the only one that would work. _

_I reached the door and pushed it open. I knew they would be here. We would always hang in art when the teacher wasn't in._

_They were at the back, in our usual spot. They were laughing; Bella had her phone out and was showing Rose something._

_It had been three months since I had moved into James' and just under that since I had resumed my class schedule. I would come to art, and I would still sit in my spot next to them, but it was never the same. Bella would try to speak to me but Rose would just ignore me. She had told me my first day back that she would talk to me again until I moved my 'stupid ass' back to our room._

_I pulled my jacket up higher to hind my face as I moved to my seat_

_Bella, who normal greeted me, kept her back to me as she continued to show Rose her phone. I would be lying if I said that didn't hurt. Bella would always say 'hi' even if I didn't return it_

"_He sent you that" Rose laughed_

"_I don't even know how he got my number" Bella snorted "I mean did he think this would impress me"_

"_Bella, he's fucking topless" Rose exclaimed "this is priceless"_

"_It's not the fact he's topless Rose. He's fucking naked" Bella replied, her voice bubbled with laugher and her and Rose continued to giggle._

_I really wanted to ask them what was going on, but we weren't friends no more. I told them that. I only had myself to blame_

_I quickly unzipped my jacket and pulled out my drawing pad. _

_I must have been drawing for ten minutes when I heard Bella gasp._

"_What the fuck is that?" Rose bellowed_

_For a moment I was confused. I started at Bella shocked face and Rose's stunned one_

_Then I remembered..._

_I remember the shouting, the hitting and mostly the bruise_

"_It's nothing" I quickly lied covering my right eye_

"_To hell is it nothing" Rose shouted as she stood up and walked towards me. She grabbed my face and turned it towards her "did he do this?"_

_I narrowed my eyes "you would like that wouldn't you!"_

_Bella looked hurt by my words as Rose seemed to be more infuriated by them_

"_I take that as a fucking yes then!" she hissed_

"_Back off" I screeched_

"_Maybe I should ring my dad" Bella whispered_

"_No!" I screamed _

_Rose ignored me, "I told you, we should have done that months ago"_

"_No!" I screamed again_

"_Alice he hit you" Bella said, her voice shaking with panic_

"_It was an accident" I begged_

"_What?" Bella said standing as she raised her voice "do you hear yourself. You're a fucking cliché"_

"_He didn't mean it this-" I said, trying again. They were going to make it worse_

"_What...were you going to say he didn't mean it this time!" Rose began "I take it, it wasn't the first time then!"_

_I turned my face to the table and the room went silent._

"_Bella do it now!" Rose exhaled_

_The tear fell from my eyes before I could stop them..._

_/-/_

"Alice, Bella told me everything" Edward explained gently, "she finally told me"

_No, I didn't want to hear this! He needed to be with Bella! Not with me!_

"Alice you don't have to scared, I mean it Alice, not anymore. I'm not going to let him hurt her again. I'm not going to let him hurt any of you!"

_He can't promise that_

"Alice I can promise that! Jasper, I and the rest of my family will protect you. Please wake up"

"I know what he did and I know what you had to do to protect her"

I could hear the pain in his voice

"I know Alice"

/-/

**Alice (5 years ago) (August) (aged 15)**

"_He's trying to ring me again" I whispered_

"_I'm sorry Alice. My dad said they couldn't hold him" Bella said softly_

"_No I'm sorry" I sobbed "I was scared"_

"_Alice it's going to be okay. We won't let him near you again" Rose explained firmly_

"_Why are you doing this?" I cried "I don't deserve you!"_

"_You right" Rose snorted "but you're stuck with us"_

_I let out a watery laugh as Bella hugged me._

"_Don't worry; nothing's going to happen now" she whispered_

_When Bella's dad had James in custody we had been able to get over to his house and collect my stuff. I was now back at the dorm. Charlie had only been able to hold him for 24 hours as I had refused to make a statement, and without evidence he had to let him go. _

_Rose and Bella had then continued to use those hours and try and convince me to say something...anything_

_I was too scared to. It was as simple as that. I just wanted him to move on and we could finally get our lives back to normal._

_/-/_

"I told him Alice" Bella sobbed "I told him everything, so it's okay"

_Why...?_

"Nothing's going to happen now! Please we're safe"

_Yeah, I heard that before..._

"Alice they know everything..."

/-/

**Alice (5 years ago) (August) (aged 15)**

"_Where's Bella" Rose asked walking into our room_

"_I don't know, why?" I shrugged_

_I had barely moved in a week. I hadn't been to class. Most of the school knew what had happened to me. I couldn't stand watching their faces'. They were full of pity and some even full of disgusted._

_The man I loved hurt me._

_What sucked even more was that I did love him. I still do. _

_I wish I had never had met him. Maybe then I wouldn't have to feel this way._

_I missed him. Sometimes I even thought about calling him back._

_Bella had stopped me though. _

_Maybe that was a good thing..._

"_She's not picking up her phone" Rose exhaled_

"_Oh its swimming day" I laughed "she's down at the pool"_

_Rose smacked her forehead "oh yeah, but she should be back by now"_

_I bit my lip "do you want to take a walk down there" _

"_Do you?" Rose asked raising her eyebrow_

"_Yeah, time to brave the big bad world" I laughed jumping off my bed_

_Rose chucked "let's go"_

_We headed down to the pool. Rose and I were finally back to normal, it was as if things had never changed. We didn't talk about James or what had happened. We were just friends again, and I love her for it. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't deserve them_

"_Oh Bella!" Rose sang thought the door. We had walked past the windows which over looked the pool and we could see that no one was in there, so we headed straight for the changing rooms_

_When we didn't get a reply she turned to me, a confused expression on her features_

"_She didn't come out" a girl behind us called "she should be in there still. Her boyfriend popped in to say hi, he left ten minutes ago. He was in there for a long time"_

"_Boyfriend" I question, I must have missed a lot. Why didn't she tell me she was seeing someone?_

_Rose rolled her eyes "was the dude blonde"_

_The girl nodded_

"_Was there shouting" she snorted_

"_Umm...yeah...I'm not sure" she replied "he was nice, he had a picture of her and said they got into an argument last night, he just wanted to make it up to her"_

_Rose rolled her eyes again "oh god! Mike, he's taking stalking to a whole new level"_

"_Mike?" I questioned "are there's going out?"_

"_Hell no" Rose laughed as she entered the changing room "he just can't take no as an answered. The last thing he done was sent naked pictures of himself, but he never took it farther than that"_

"_In fact" she explained as we looked round the cubicles "he kind of back off after the pictures, I think he was dared into doing it and got embarrassed...but by the looks of things I was wrong"_

_We spend a good five minutes trying to locate her. We called her name and rang her phone twice. We had found her clothes, but not her._

"_Maybe the bathroom, she might have took a shower" I shrugged_

"_Or a bath she has a thing for those ice baths" Rose exhaled "the girls nuts"_

_I laugh with a nod and we heard for the door_

"_Come on Bella" Rose sang again "we're coming in, so you better not be naked"_

_I shook my head again as Rose pushed into the room._

_I was about to walk in after her when I heard her scream and I froze mid step_

"_Bella..! Oh my god Bella!" she yelled_

_After a moment I bust in after her and felt sick as I saw what she saw_

_There was blood. So much blood_

"_Bella...!" _

_Rose was shaking her. _

_Blood was dripper from her arms. _

_She looked pale._

_She was naked._

_She was in the ice bath_

_She must be cold..._

"_Alice called an ambulance!"_

_So much blood_

"_Alice!"_

"_Why would she do this!" I whispered_

"_Alice!"_

"_Alice can you hear me!"_

_/-/_

"Alice!"

"No, no please" I cried

"Alice can you hear me, Alice"

_Jasper...Jasper wasn't there_

"Alice it's okay, it's just me!"

"He hurt her. She looked scared" I cried

"It's okay, please Alice, sweetheart calm down" he expressed "relax"

"No, Jasper you have to help her" I begged, trying to sit up

"Help who" he whispered "everyone's okay"

"Bella" I exclaimed as he pushed me back down onto the bed "he hurt Bella!"

"Bella's fine" Jasper said softly as he brushed the hair out of my eyes. "Everyone is fine now. You're safe"

"He hurt her Jasper" I cried "he tried to kill her"

Realisation crossed his eyes and his face softened

"I know" he whispered

"He tried to kill my best friend" I sobbed again "it was all my fault"

"No" he said shaking his head "it was his"

"I have to go to him. He won't let her live this time" I begged

"She's safe" Jasper explained again "Edward is not leaving her side"

"Rose" I questioned

"Emmett's with her" he smiled "you guys are going on a protection detail for a while"

"What?" I whispered

"You are not going anywhere alone. If I'm not with you, Edward, Emmett or Peter will be with you" he explained "and that goes for Rose and Bella too"

"Why?" I cried "why are you doing this"

"Because I promised" he whispered "because I need to protect you"

I felt the tears running down my face

"Did she tell you what he did" I asked

He used his thumb to wipe my cheeks as I continued to cry

"I know enough" he said gently "Edward knows more"

"He was going to do that to me" I explained

He stiffened

"It shouldn't have been her. It was meant to be me" I began "Jasper what if he found me..."

Jasper quickly leant forward and pressed his lips to my forehead. My eyes closed and I let the warmth that expelled from his mouth wrap around me. He pulled away slight and whispered

"I'm going to protect you..."

I started into his eyes. How it is, that he can always make me is feel safe...

"I promise..."

For once I was going to allow myself to have faith that he could protect me...

* * *

**Okay...I know the information's still a bit patchy, but Alice was going in and out of consciousness and I wanted her thoughts and feelings to be a bit groggy and over the place. I hoped it came across like that. I will be going into a lot more detail soon.**

**It's the girls' time to talk...**

**Thank for all you reviews and story alerts :)**

**It might be a while before I update. I feel I'm having a bit of a writer's block. I know where I want this story to go and what I want to say. I'm just having a bit of hard time getting my words across and I feel my writing style is lacking at the moment...which I apology for.**

**I'm not going to put it on hold or anything as I have started to write my next couple of chapters, but I feel I just need a little break for a week or so. **

**So I would say my next update will probably be after Christmas but before New Year. If I update before then, yay! If not sorry...I hope that doesn't put you off continuing to read this story. As I have every intension of finishing it :)**

**Thank again to all of you, :)**

**Hope everyone has an amazing Christmas :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay just a little side note. Alice, Bella and Rose's birthday...Rose is the oldest (having her birthday in February) then Bella (her birthday in March) and Alice's is the youngest (with her birthday in August) it's not massive plot point but I just wanted to add it in, if you guys are wondering...**

**This is just a little short chapter I made last night. The actually chapter I wanted to upload started at a really random place and I needed a little something to get us there. **

**Anyway, little bit later then I planned...but here you go**

**I don't own Twilight...**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

It was a cross between a good idea and a very, very, very bad one. Yes I wanted her to be safe, but would this make her safer and would it make things 100 times worst...

My feelings for Alice were starting to make me crazy. I wanted to keep a distance from her. She deserved someone a hell of a lot better than me, but I just couldn't. In some ways, I took after my big brother, and I don't mean Emmett.

I might have not have been a killer or I might have never smacked my girl around for fun, but I'm sure there would be a long list of girls willing to line up and tell Alice what a complete dickhead I was to them.

One of them being the girl that Alice had replaced...at work...and I guess in my life too. That in itself was a little fucked up.

But for some reason I just couldn't get the girl out of my head, ever since I saw her in that alleyway.

I knew I should have taken care of her that night, but we had been trailing James for the past week. Something big was going down and we needed to be there. We had lost him for an hour, a single hour, and I guess that within that time he was with _her_...it made me sick to think what he had done. When Peter had pick up his trail again we had to go. We had promised ourselves if we couldn't stop him for good, we'd at least find ways to protect the people around him.

I couldn't believe that all this time we had not seen her. He must have kept her well hidden. By the sounds of things she knew how to hide. She didn't want people seeing that they were together, any more then she wanted to be with him. At least I hope that was true. The thought of her wanting to be with him just angered me.

From the minute he had come to the diner and took her. I kept trying to think if I had seen her, even for a split second, but at the time I really wasn't looking for someone in particular. I was just looking for way to piss him off.

To stop what I could stop...

The illegal deals into the city, the young girls he had being brought in to work on the streets and in his club. The drive by's on the unknown shops and restaurants. Just so he could show some kind of imaginary power he liked to pretend he owned over them.

And worst of all, the people he actually worked for. The real people pulling the strings, the ones that would get him off if he was ever been caught, the ones that were making it impossible for us to even get too close to him. James was bad, and I felt a personal need to take him down, but the people he worked for. They're the reason I build this company. They're the reason I'm still fighting to protect what's mine.

"Are you sure?"

I turned towards Peter who had just pulled me out of my thoughts. He was perched on the edge of my sofa, watching me very carefully as I studied the 96 brigadier handgun he had just handed me.

"Not really" I replied honestly "but they need protecting"

It has been two week since Alice had left the hospital...again. She had already been bitching at me about getting back to work. She was not taking no for an answer, and if she was insisting on going out and getting back to normal I needed to know she was safe. If I couldn't be with her 24/7, I wanted something that could.

"I picked up a 44 Magnum for Bella, Edward said she'd been panicking about the idea all week, but he's with you on this one. So something small would work best for her" Peter explained as he pulled the rucksack at his feet onto his lap and began pulling out the number of weapons he had in there. "For Rose I was thinking MK23 or the Desert Eagle. She looks like she could handle herself. Emmett thinks the girls would take to the idea better, if they had lessons."

"I'm hoping they would never need to fire them, but it might be worth it" I agreed "the thought of shooting them, might be what's holding them back"

"We could head to the cabin this weekend, it would properly do us all some good to just get away for a few days" Peter said slowly "maybe give you some time to think about, what I know you've been thinking about doing"

My eyes shot away from the gun and toward him "what are you going on about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Jasper" Peter snored "you're thinking about turning yourself in!"

I shook my head; _I had only been thinking it_ "let's have a look at the 44, maybe it would be a good idea of Alice too"

"Come on man, let's not change the subject" Peter groaned as I handed him back the Brigadier "This is what this is all about, isn't it"

I didn't answer and instead I moved back toward my desk and dropped down into my chair

_Peter didn't understand. My whole life was a lie and I just wanted her to be safe_

I felt my phone go off in my jacket pocket. I could still feel Peter staring me down, but I refused to look at him, it was none of his business if I had decided to do it anyhow. Pulling out my blackberry I couldn't help but smile when I saw I had a message

'Can I come back Monday please xxx' – Alice

'No, Bella, Ed and I will be heading over with Peter in 10 minutes. Is Rose with you?'

"Jasper answer the question" Peter nearly shouted bring my attention back to him

I signed "look, I've thought about it okay. It would be over then, wouldn't it? It would finally be done. We could all move on and James and I would be where we belong"

"You really believe that" Peter asked sceptically "you really believe throwing you life away for her. Is that the best option you have?"

My eyes narrowed at him and I shook my head "wouldn't you. Wouldn't you do it for Charlotte?"

"Come on man!" Peter expressed "that's different"

"Why?" I argued

"Because I love her," Peter replied matter-of-factly

His eyes widened and realization crossed his features as I stood from my chair quickly.

_I didn't say that...I mean love...that stupid_

Grabbing my phone off the desk I quickly read the new message from Alice

'Yes she is, and by the way! I hate you' - Alice

'No you don't. Heading over now'

"Let's go, the girls are waiting for us" I said as I headed for the door.

Peter didn't make another comment.

./-/.

I watched as Rose held out the gun in front of her, aiming it towards the door. It wasn't loaded but for some reason it still made Alice and Bella cringe. Peter was right the Desert Eagle was perfect, it really suited her.

"Have you fired a gun before" Peter asked curiously

"Yeah" Rose smiled as she lowered it and turned to face him "my dad taught me how to shoot when I was little"

"Really" Emmett smiled catching her attention

Rose laughed "I think he was hoping it would scared all the boys away"

"Tell him, opposite reaction" Emmett winked

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Alice, who was sat on the sofa next to me. She had now resorted to sitting on her hands and was refusing to even look at the guns Peter had laid out on the coffee table for her. Bella was now, at least, holding hers. Edward was learning in trying to explain the basic, but from where I was sitting it didn't look like she was listening. Her focus was too much on the 44 she was holding, she was acting like it was going to explode or something

"The SR9 pretty cool Ali" I said trying to get her attention "it's just like mine"

She shook her head and her eyes stayed fixed on anything but me or the guns

I signed as I reached forward "do you want to try the 44 like Bella?"

She shook her head again and I dropped it back down on the coffee table with a thud. The noise caused her to jump. Anyone would think I was handling live grenades

"Look Alice, you tried at least one of them, I'll let you come back to work tomorrow" I tried

Her head shot round and her eyes narrowed "you mean it?"

She was calling my bluff and smiled tightly to hide my lie. I was praying that she wouldn't see through it.

She bit her lip and turned back to the coffee table "Jasper I don't want to have to use it"

"I don't either" I whispered "but Alice, please it might scare him off"

"So can't I just carry a BB gun or something" she begged turning back to look at me with her puppy dog eyes

I smiled "I think he'd know if it was a BB gun or the real thing"

"Do I have to have bullets" she asked "couldn't just pretend I was going to use it"

It was killing me. She looked honestly scared at the thought of carrying this weapon, and I was about to show her how much of a dickhead I could really be. I wasn't taking no for answer with this one. I needed her to be safe. I needed her to carry a gun. He was carry one. He also had friends with guns. How could she not understand that?

"Alice. I'll show you how to use it. I'll show where the safety is. Everything it going to be fine" I explained gently

"Please..." she whispered and I shook my head

"Now pick one" I said though my teeth

I turned away from her pleading eyes and grabbed the 44. I made sure it was unloaded first before I placed it on her lap.

She was still sitting her hands, so the gun just sat there as I turned back to Edward and Bella. I needed a moment to calm down before I got really angry with her. Bella was now aiming the gun at the floor as Edward held out the bullets to it. I noticed a small smile of her face as she rotated the cylinder to place the bullets in before closing it and reopening it to take the bullets back out again.

I didn't want to look, because I could feel her eyes on me, but I felt Alice move. Her hands came out from under her ass and she moved very slowly to pick up the gun, she handled it much like Bella did. I turned towards Peter who was watching her; he nodded at me once as he continued to glance at her for me, and I kept my focus on everything but her.

"What if I shoot myself" she whispered suddenly

I rolled my eyes and finally turned to her "well then you'd be very stupid and clumsy"

She smacked my arm "I'm being serious"

"I know, that's what shocking" I teased

She narrowed her eyes at me and held the gun to my knee "what if I _accidently_ shoot you"

I smirked as a grabbed her hand and turned it towards the floor. I pulled her closer to me and places my arms around her so I could hold the gun with her

"I hope to god Alice you will never have to shoot anyone with this, but I just need you to have it. Okay" I explained as placed her finger on the trigger

"Okay" she said quickly

"So when you have a target in sight, you going to have to pull this back" I explained pulled back the hammer until it clicked "and then you squeeze. Like your squeezing a tennis ball"

I felt Alice nod and she hesitantly pulled the trigger. It made a gentle tinny click and her shoulders relaxed slightly

"Now when we load it, there is going to be a good kick" I explained. "It's not going to seem as easy as this"

"Kick?" she questioned

"Yes" I said "the gun will throw back"

"We're thinking of heading to the cabin" Peter injected loudly all of a sudden from the only chair in room. Charlotte was watching Rose from his lap. She seemed as impressed with her as the rest of us.

"That's an awesome idea!" Emmett bellowed from his position at the bottom of the staircase, which lead up towards the girl's rooms. "Nice long week off. We all need that"

"Give the girls a chance to learn to fire" Peter agreed

"I'm sure we can arrange that" Edward said in deep thought as Bella dropped down in the other sofa next to him

"No arrangement about it" I smiled "next week"

"What cabin" Rose asked as she moved to sit next to Alice.

I pulled Alice's gun out from her hands and placed it back on the coffee table as Edward did the same for too Bella

"We own a cabin down in Forks" Edward began

"Oh I loved that place;" Bella smiled "we went down there last summer"

"Ooh, what when you were meant to be on that business trip" Rose teased causing Bella to blush bright red

"Anyway" Bella continued "as I was saying, it's amazing"

"You free next week Rose?" Emmett asked

"I can be" she answered, as she threw a smile over her shoulder

"So it's done then" I smiled "well give Angela and Jess the week off too, might as well give everyone a break"

"So we'll head down there Monday?" Bella asked

"Yes" Edward smiled "we will then have the weekend to get everything sorted out"

"You okay with that Ali?" Bella asked causing me to turn and look down at her

For a split second I started to panic when I saw the look on her face. She didn't look too pleased with the idea. She was the main reason I had agreed to do this. If she didn't want to go, I would just offer to stay here. We had all agree to make sure the girls were never left alone..._right?_

"Well I was just thinking" she began slowly "what the hell am I going to pack"

I rolled my eyes as Bella and Rose burst out laughing

"Shopping!" they all yelled in union

* * *

**So short but sweet...I hope**

**As you can tell next chapter will be a little cabin trip away for the gang. I want a full Alice and Jasper chapter next time, and I've began writing it. I feel like it taking me ages to where I want this story to go, and for that I'm sorry.**

**Hopefully my brain enjoyed the couple of weeks rest and I can deliver an amazing chapter for you guys.**

**Thanks for all your reviews and patience**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, hope you guys like this chapter, sorry it been a while...enjoy**

**I don't own twilight. **

* * *

I ran the tip of my finger over my bright blue, much bigger then it needed to be, suitcase and a relaxed smile fell on my face. I was enjoying the peace and a strange feeling of relief wash over me from the moment I drove into Forks.

Turning away from my bags, I faced the window that overlooked the forest and the amazing lake that sat outside the luxurious house we'd be staying in. I bounced down on the overly comfy double bed that would be mine for a week and closed my eyes as the warmth hit my face. It was an amazing event if we had sun in this fine Washington state and I liked to think of it as a sign.

I think I was ready to move on...

Even though it was only a weekend away it felt good to finally be free.

My god it felt weird just saying it. Free...

...Okay, free was maybe a bit of a strong word. I would never be free really. I never have been, but being here, I felt safer then I have ever felt in my life. Maybe it was being away from the city for once. Perhaps it was the fact I knew James could never find me here. This place was in the middle of nowhere, hell, I would get lost just stepping out into the back yard. But generally I think the main reason was I felt safe...no, protected, care for; looked after...however you want to put it. Jasper made me feel that way.

Hmm, Jasper...

He was becoming such a massive part in my life I was just use to him being there now. I knew he was more than a boss to me. I wasn't that clueless. I was however unsure how he felt towards me. His brother was dating my best friend; his action towards me could just be him being nice. See me as a friend at the most.

It wasn't exactly a secret that Rose and Emmett had started seeing each other too. The way there would look at each other was heart warming. Rose had never been one for relationships. As she put it, tried it once and it didn't end well. We didn't talk about them. It just was what it was. If we started doing that it would become too real for her. No matter how much Rose liked to tease Bella and me about our love life we weren't about to ruin it for her. If Emmett had changed her mind on the subject we would keep our mouths shut and wait till she was ready to discuss it.

...Jasper was just being a friend.

That's all it was. His brothers are dating my best friend's, that's it. That's properly also the only reason I was even invited. I don't mean that in a harsh way. I don't think he meant it like that. He was just being a_ friend_. He wanted this weekend to be about us shooting. He wanted me safe; he had promised me that the first day he had invited me into his office. He felt bad for me I guess.

Maybe it was pity. I don't know.

Perhaps it's a good thing we're just friends. I needed that...

Do I want more?

...My life was filled with so much drama already was that something I even wanted to coincide. Dating my boss, who happens to my ex's brother? That just plain weird!

Was brother even the right word though...? Biological one yes, but brothers, real brothers like Emmett and Edward were to him, Peter too.

He cared for Peter and Peter cared for him but neither of them cared for James. James was blood, but I know full well that they would throw their lives down for Emmett and Edward any day before they threw it down for James.

He hates James!

...Right

And I hate James...

I hate James! I do! And finally see that. It took me this long to realize it. That in itself was almost humorous

I loved James...

As much as it sucked to admit it, I did. I cared for him more then I should have. More than he ever did for me. I don't know what I was to him. I don't know if I ever will know. A toy, a prize, something he could just call his. And yes there was a time I was happy with that title. I was his and he was mine. I was okay with that.

I shouldn't have been but I was.

But now, things have changed

Now I see how stupid I was being. I was scared; scared no one would care for me like he did. Of course I see that's as a good thing, a really good thing. Who wants to be scared of someone they love. Be with them because they threaten everyone else you love. It sad, that's what that is. Sad!

I hate what he has done to me. I hate what did to me, and most of all I hate what he could do to me.

Rose and Bella have been right for years, I need to more on.

Maybe Jasper isn't it for me. The one...who know? I've been wrong before.

All I know is this; I thought James was that for me. He was my true happy ever after; it took years for me to see that he wasn't. To live my life like I have been, I had never really thought about it. It just was. It's what I needed to do for the rest of my life. Maybe I thought my life wouldn't be that long. He would end it soon. I guess there were nights I hoped he would. I fought for Bella and Rose, I did it for them. But now I was done!

I was done with it all. I wanted to fight even harder. I wanted him out of my life and I wanted someone else in it.

Jasper was helping me get that wish.

I was a different kind of scared now. Nervous about how to pursue my feeling for Jasper, Terrified he wouldn't feel the same way. Unsure if my feeling for him were real. How strong were they really? And overall, fearful it would all end the same way.

But generally I guess I was excited. Excited that I was taken control over my life and things were really going to be different

James had a habit of always finding a way to pop back up in my life and I wasn't a fool to think that he would never again, but for the moment I was happy, really happy.

I smiled to myself, because I couldn't believe how good I felt.

For one, this house really was remarkable.

Emmett was the one that told me the most about it. When he first moved in with Cullen's their mother would bring him up here and helped her restore it. According to Jasper keeping busy is what Emmett dose best.

Being over 100 years old and three stories high it was incredible how graceful and modern it looked. With it rectangular shaped structure and painted faded white walls I fell in love with it the moment I saw it. I stood on the deep porch that wrapped around the front of the house and just stared before I was finally pulled inside by Bella and Emmett to be shown the rest of it

The first floor is so open and bright; a large wide staircase sits on a raised area to the centre on the right. On the left is a broad living area fitted with bulky brown sofas and chairs, a large wide screen TV and a music system I don't think I will ever understand how to use. Towards the southern end of the house is the kitchen and dining room which lead out to sitting area. This concise of hefty wooden chairs and tables, large heaters and two slightly hidden loungers which are covered by white There was also an oversized hot tub which Rose can't wait to try out.

I was staying on the third floor of the house along with Bella and Edward. They were in the master room at the north end of the house and Jasper and I were at southern end, where the wall is almost entirely made of glass, with a view of the Calawah River that I couldn't stop looked at.

Rose and Emmett were in his old room, on the second floor. Charlotte and Peter were also on that floor, in the spare room. Which was less of a spare and more like Peter's old room, as he spend the majority of his childhood with the Cullen's and he would too come with them every time they went.

Jasper and my room was a joining. When they were growing up it was his and Edward room when they stayed here. A large sliding, wooden door would be the only barrier between me and Jasper tonight and that though alone left butterflies in my stomach. Edward told me how when they were younger the door would never be closed. It was only when they hit their teenage years they found reason to close it. This was when their girlfriends were allowed to come with them. That thought also left butterflies in my stomach, just this time they were the weird, horrible kind.

We were also sharing a bathroom. It was once again one of those wet rooms, as Rose called it. An open shower and large bathtub which I was looking forward to socking in tonight...I would just have to remember to lock both doors.

Everything was brown and warm looking and I felt so cosy and at home here it was unbelievable.

"Are you coming?"

I jumped out of my skin as Jasper voice broke thought the silence. I spun around to see that he was holding his hand up in surrender and a nervous smile played on his lips

"Sorry" he mumbled

I shook my head and laughed it off "its okay I was just..."

"Just?" he questioned as he slowly walked over towards me.

I laughed again "enjoying the quite I guess"

"Too quite?" he asked as he reached me and perched on the edge of the bed next to me

"No" I smiled turning towards him "perfect"

"Well good" he said smiling brightly "but we've got to go make some noise now, everyone's ready to shoot. Emmett's already set everything up"

I felt my face instantly dropped. Yes I was ready to move on, but the idea of shooting anything was scaring the hell out of me. Jasper however seemed persistent on me having this weapon. Why I would never know. I would properly just end up shooting myself in the foot or something.

I was also hoping I would get one day. One single day of peace, where I didn't need to do something that was going remind me of James for hours on end.

I saw his face go hard as he took in mine and I bit my lip quickly "it's just, I wanted one day"

"One day?" he asked confused

"You know" I explained "to just get away from the city and away from _him_. I guess there is always going to be something that reminds me he's in my life"

His eyes widened and he shook his head "Alice you know it's not about that. The reason I want you to do this is to get him out of your life"

I sighed "okay"

It was pointless, Jasper was not backing down on this one and that was just something I needed to deal with. So the new guy I was having feeling for wanted me to hold a weapon. Who'd a thought? Did that make him better then James...or worst...?

I hated guns with a passion. James used one. I had seen it and I had seen him kill with it. Is that something Jasper wanted me to do. Hurt someone.

Jasper had one too. Had he used it? Had he killed someone?

If I was to shoot someone...no kill them, just because it happened in self defence does that make me any better than James? Better than anyone that uses a gun?

I stood up with a groan and made my way to past Jasper. He reached for my hand and gripped it hard. Not enough to scare me, just an enough to make my heart jump

"Alice, please" he begged

I shrugged "its fine, I just want to get it over and done with"

He looked lost, unsure how to move or react. His hand was still wrapped around mine and even though I wanted to be pissed off at him in that moment, I prayed he wouldn't let go

"Tomorrow" he said quickly

"What?" I asked dazed

"You have to promise me we'll do it tomorrow. No moaning about it. No getting annoyed with me. Just get up and go" he said quickly "one full day of shooting and then were done. Then we can just enjoy are weekend?"

I blinked at him, completely taken aback by his offer. The whole week was meant to be about shooting and he was offering me one day. One single day and it didn't have to happen until tomorrow.

"Really?" I beamed "one day?"

He smiled and nodded "one day. Tomorrow"

I jumped on the spot and beam at him. "Deal!"

"Wait here" he laughed before taking off and heading out my room.

I turned back to my bag. I was convinced that the smile that lit my face would remain there forever. I was so happy it was crazy.

_What to do today then...?_

I would spend the day sorting out my clothes. I was an, unpack my bag kind of girl, as was Rose. Bella lived out her suitcase when she was on holiday. She never saw the point of pulling out your clothes just to have to put them back again. As for me that was my favourite part. That's what really made it feel like you were away from everyone normal.

"Okay" Jasper announced coming back in. "they've decided to still head out. So what do you want to do today?"

I laughed "unpack"

Jasper raised his eyebrow at me "okay so what, should I give you ten minutes"

"Ten minutes" I scoffed "couple of hour's maybe"

"Hours?" he squeaked. This was clearly a noise he had not hoped to make; as he tried to cover it was a not so subtle cough

"Hours" he tried again, correcting himself which did nothing but cause me to giggle

"Yes" I smiled, trying to play dumb "I liked to make sure I have everything where I want it"

His hand tapped against the door jam and he bounced on the heels of his bare feet. I smirk as I took him in. For the first time since he entered my room I noticed what he was wearing. Dark baggy jeans and a light blue long shelved top, he always looked so different out of work then when he was at the office.

"Do you..." he paused as he ran his hand through his hair "do you want help or something"

This time I rose my eyebrow at him "you want to help organize my shoes and clothes?"

He shrugged "I guess"

"Okay" I challenged after a breather "my shoes are in my bag pull them out and put them in order"

He looked gone out at me but headed towards my other suitcase anyway. I press my lips together and turned back to my bag. He brought it to the bed and unzipped it. Looking very lost he pulled the shoes out and his feature fell into concentration mode. The one that I had only seen when he was doing paper work he didn't seem to be enjoying. It was all it took for me to burst into fit of laughter.

"Jasper" I chucked "you really don't have to"

He smirked at me "yeah, but I want to help"

"Having you got things to do?" I asked

"My stuff is already here. So I don't have anything else I can be doing" he explained before he hesitated "plus I want to spend time with you"

I felt my breath catch in my throat. My stomach clenched and I paused. I was unsure how to answer or even if I should. Maybe he was just being polite?

He smiled at me and I smiled back. He really did know how to make my heart melt.

I did have feeling for Jasper...

I liked him a lot...

This week I was going to find out how he felt about me. I was fed up of living in the past.

"Unless you want to be alone" he said quickly breaking through my thoughts

"No" I answered just as fast "It's just, maybe I could do this tonight."

"Oh" he dulled "if that's-"

"Maybe we could wonder into town" I said cutting him off "get a few supplies. Check everything out"

I really did want to spend the day with him and sorting out my clothes and shoe was not something I wanted to be doing with him

He smiled "if that's what you want"

I nodded as I felt the excitement brust through me "it is"

* * *

**Whoop! Okay so let me know what you think**

**:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry these chapters are getting further and further apart, and I'm apologising now for my spelling and grammar...its most properly the worst you've seen.**

**I've have this chapter wrote in draft for a while and I've been trying to read thought sort out for weeks but I've been working the night shift for the last month (I'm a day shift girl, I like my sleep)...I'm sooo tried it hurts...I've just wanted to get this out there. So I just decided to upload it, it properly a mistake because I could have done so much more with it...but hey...live and learn right... hopefully I'll be back to my normal routine soon. But for now...enjoy**

**I own nothing...except my bed...which I'm going to go fall into and sleep for the next two days I've got off...woooozzzzzzzz...**

* * *

A gentle silence fell over Jasper and I as we hiked between the trees. The house really was in the middle of nowhere. I thought that I would be freaking out about being so far away from anyone or anything, but weirdly it felt great. Walking though the forest was a strange feeling. I felt closed off from the world, but that didn't scare me. It wasn't a suffocating feeling, I felt safe, like no one could get me here. I really did love this place. If I could I'd stay here.

"Good thing it's not raining" Jasper shouted from behind, causing me to smile. He has been making small talk since we had left, and I felt a little guilty that I wasn't doing much to keep the conversation going at my end. But I couldn't help it, everything was just so breathtaking. I wanted to take in everything.

"I love the rain actually" I chucked "don't tell the other, they'd kill me. But I kind of hope we get at least one day of downpour. I honestly love it"

"You're secrets safe, promise. But aren't you still glad that day's not today, you wouldn't want to be walking in it" he threw back at me

"I brought my Wellies" I said matter-of-factly

I heard him snort "there's going to be no winning with you is there"

I shook my head and threw a smirk over my shoulder.

My heart had not stopped thumping since we had left. When Jasper has suggested we walked I didn't question him, but being alone with him for this long was not going to be good for my health. He looked amazing. His dark blue jeans and tight grey t-shirt was making me want to turn around and jump him.

_Great now I'm getting turned on by his clothes. How cool I'm I?_

Turing back around I kept my head down, making sure I wasn't tripping on anything, which would be highly embarrassing if I fell on my ass in front of him. All I could feel was him watching my every more. It became clear to me that he had walked this same route when he was growing up. He properly played between the tress for hours. I know I would. I wondered if he had tree houses and hide always somewhere. Places where he, Edward and Emmett played knights and had fights with dragons. But most of all I wondered why I was wondering it and I just wanted to kick myself for not having the guts to ask him.

I felt Jasper move quicker and closer to me, he reached forward and grabbed my arm. I froze mid step and my breathing took a while to catch up with me. I stared at him for moment, completely lost from words. A weird, but inviting feeling ran through me when his fingers touched my skin

"It might not be busy, but I don't think it's a good idea to be wondering into the road" he explained

I blinked, trying to make some kind of sense to what he was telling me. Slowly I turned towards the direction I had be heading and realized we had hit the forest edge.

I felt my cheeks rise with heat and I kept my focus on the road in front of me.

"Sorry" I mumbled

"Why are you apologizing" he laughed "just down the road is the diner, we could get some food and hit the very few shops we got here. If you like, that is?"

I nodded "yes please, I'm starving"

This time when the silence fell over us it felt uncomfortable, I could still feel him watching me and I couldn't believe how on fire my skin felt.

_How was he doing this to me?_

I continued walking and my pace slightly quickened. Hopefully it was not enough for him to notice, but just enough that suggested I was hungry. The sun beating down on my skin felt good. It wasn't the kind of heat that begged for short and t-shirt, but it was it was the kind that made you feel warm and safe. I was wearing black leggings and a long white top that stopped just above my knees. My low top converse looked surprising good with the outfit. I could see why Bella opted for flat more often. I could walk forever in these things.

Before I knew it we had come into town. One minute I was walking along the tree line and then the next, browning buildings and rusty sheet lamps appeared. Most people would thing the place looked abandoned if it wasn't for the small number of people dashing around. I love it here. I could walk threw town without getting bumped into, push or complete blocked.

"Like I said, not much to see"

His honey voice broke though my thoughts and I turned to smile at him again "I sort of think it amazing"

"Really" he replied raising an eyebrow as he came to walk beside me "there's not much to do here"

"I think that's the beauty of it" I explained "there always too much going on in the city. Don't you just feel free here?"

I watched as Jasper conceded my opinion and a small smile of agreement lined his lips. "I guess, I like the quite"

"Me too" I smiled

He shook his head with a laugh "you like the quite?"

"Yes" I replied with narrowed mocking eyes

He smirked "the diner just here"

I stared at him for a moment more, just to prove a point, before I turned to look across the road to where he was pointing. I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw it. The place almost looked a double of Dawns.

"Bree's all day diner" I read allowed

"Well it not going to run all night is it" Jasper mocked "so let's get going"

This time when Jasper reached out towards me he placed his hand on the small of my back, leading me across the road. I felt dizzy. It was becoming crazy how my body kept reacting to him.

_He had touched me before, hadn't he? Why now, why was acting like a school girl_?

I heard the bell above the door ring out and the smell of freshly cooked burgers hit my nose. As much as I loved working with Jasper, Bella and Edward, I missed Dawns with a passion!

That place would always be my home._ I must convince Jasper to take me again_. I had a feeling that was going to be an argument and a half

Jasper guided me over to a booth towards the back. I jumped in as he sat down across from me and then it hit me. I was going to have to be alone with him. I know we had walked here, just the two of us, but now we had to make conversation. What if we had nothing to say to each other?

I quickly grabbed the menu and hid behind it.

_Did I even bring my purse?_

"Hi, I'm Amy, can I get you some drinks"

I peered over the top of the menu as my attention was pulled away from pretending to read the special. A very tall, beautify, redheaded waitress stood at the head of our table. I don't think she even noticed me here. Her eyes were down casted at Jasper and her voice held a husk that was clearly not meant for me. I had no clue what a girl like her was even doing in this town. Once week in a LA I'm sure she'd be living it up as America next top model.

"Alice?"

I jumped as Jasper spoke my name, a smirk clear on his lips.

_My god it must have looked like I was checking her out. I guess I was? _

"Yes?" I squeaked

"Drink?" he said slowly, as if he was going to scare me

"I um," I quickly shook my head and turned back to the menu. I must have looked like a complete and utter dickhead.

_Drinks? Water? Do I have money_?

Dropping my menu I grabbed my bag as I heard Amy speak again

"She is ok?"

I could tell she was forcing that sickly sweet voice.

"She's fine" Jasper shot back as I quickly pulled my bag apart trying to find some money

"Are you guys here with the rest of your family" Amy asked, trying to keep his attention on her. I bet she hoping I was his sister or something.

"Yes my brothers are here. Their girlfriends are with them too" he replied, keeping his answered short

"Oh and you" she tried again. My hands started to shake and felt like I needed to get out of there. I don't know why, but I felt closed in. I forgot my stupid purse and some girl was hitting on Jasper in front of me. I was about to watch him pick up some, too good to be true, girl and it was killing me.

I would just excuse myself. He could stay, or maybe grab her number as I legged it out of there. I meant he would walk me back right?

"Well as you can see I' here with-"

"Sorry" I mumbled quickly cutting him off. I didn't want to hear it. _Friend!_ I'm here with my friend. _Just friends_...

_Want my number? _

_God how could I be so stupid of course I had feeling for him, but he had to feel them too. Why is this so hard?_

I don't just want to be his friend! I don't just want it to be something to help me get over James. Why did I have to be so stubborn? Why did it have to take some stunning girl to hit on Jasper to make me notice that I never felt this jealous with James? Sometime I was glad he was chatting up some girl in front of me.

_Why is everything so complicated with me?_

"Stop apologizing" Jasper laughed "what are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry I forgot my purse! I'm such a tool. So sorry" I answered as I went to stand

Amy let out a frustrating moan and Jasper glared up at her causing her to finch and turns beetroot red. I guess if you didn't know that guy, that look is quite intimidation. He used that look when someone was being disrespectful towards his family or _friends, _the people he cared about

"Who said you were paying." he answered turning back to faced me. His expression soften and he winked, this time causing _me_ to go beetroot red, but I'm sure it was for a completed different reason to Amy's "now tell the girl what you want to drink so she can leave us in peace"

"I um, no Jasper it fine. It really is" he was always the gentlemen, but he dose too much for me as it is. I couldn't stay here. I was falling for him and he was killing me with kindness.

He just laughed ignoring me, "she'll have a strawberry milkshake, she always has the strawberry milkshake, and I'll have a coke; make it large, two straws. Also two cheeseburgers, mine with everything, her just ketchup."

"I? Um?" I was speechless. _Did he just order my meal? How did he even know what I fancied?_

"Did I miss something" he said with a knowing grin

Amy took a moment before she quickly scribed down our order. Jasper was watching her with narrowed eyes again, probably wondering if she was taking it down right. I didn't blame the girl for being flustered.

"Oh" he added "instead of chips on each plate, can you just bring some for the table. She won't eat all of her anyway"

Amy shallow and nodded as she continued to write "anything else"

I bit my lip trying to hind the smile. Her voice had gone from sexy and husky to mouse liked and on edge.

_What just happened?_

Once she had left Jasper continued to just stare at me. Clearly he was waiting for me to comment "Alice?"

"Why two straws" I blurted out, this I could tell was not the response he had been expecting

However he just smirked "you always nick my coke when you have a milkshake."

"I do not" I protested

"Yes you do. It like you more thirst after having one them you were before" he pointed out.

I shrugged "but I like them"

"I know" he teased "that why I ordered it"

"You're too kind to me" I expressed "why do you keep looking after me"

He leant forward, resting on his forearms so he could lean in as close to me as possible. The movement alone made me copy his actions.

"Isn't that obvious" he whispered.

I wanted it to be so obvious; I wanted it to be so obvious so bad. But I felt clueless. Like in the movies; girl meets boy, fall in love, live happy ever after. That's it. Not find _love_ early, have a shitty boyfriend, and then have trouble understand basic signs of commutation.

I was never good at this stuff...Well I don't really know if that was true. I have no evidence to back this theory up. I had been with one guy in my life. He came to me; he told me how to act, what to do say, what to do. Everything I know about being in a relationship is thanks to him. I could never understand how a couple could just meet each other and realize they're meant to be together.

_How the hell do they do it?_

Jasper pulled back and he let out a deep sigh "guess not"

"Jasper its ju-"

I was cut off as Amy came back to the table with our drink "your food should be out soon"

With that she quickly dashed back off. Maybe she could sense the change in atmosphere. I know I could

"Why?" I whispered again slowly, hoping he'd just tell me.

"It doesn't matter" he protected as he reached for his drink "where do you want to go after here"

I could tell he was annoyed, I'd upset him and I couldn't work out why. I needed to just find the courage to be myself around him. Why was I always hiding? I had to find out how he felt. If he didn't feel the same, fair enough, at least I wouldn't be holding on, praying that one day he would feel the same about me.

Maybe I wasn't just worried about him returning his feeling for me. I was scared; scared that if he only wanted to be my friend things would become weird. I would have to leave my job. We all couldn't hang out anymore, that would just be awkward. Not only for him and I, but for are friends too.

I guess I needed to take that chance. I needed to stop being this girl. The one that run and hides from change, I needed to get away from my comfort zone. I wanted to be...normal, if there was ever such a thing as normal...maybe I would never be...but I could get a close to that as I could. Me, taking this leap was first step

"Jasper I don't always get it okay" I declared "I've never had my own opinion. At least I haven't in the last five years."

He glace at me for a moment before he ran his hand down his face and mumbled "sorry"

"I want it be obvious" I muttered, playing with my hands in my lap. "I guess I'm scared that my obvious is going to be different to your obvious"

I was too worried to look at his face. Were his eyes wide, were they suddenly realizing what I had just said? Was he trying to think fast, come up with a gentle way of letting me down? I was terrified, more terrified that I had been in my life...and that was saying something.

"Things are always so different with you" he mumbled "I forget"

I bit my lip and kept my head down. Forget...yeah I guess I do too. I forget I need to be treated like a child, that I need things to be explained softly, with gentle hands. Forget that no one could feel the same for me...

"And it's funny" he continued

I laughed without humour, I guess me thinking that he could have any type of feelings for me is pretty funny "guess it is"

I pushed my drink away from me as I felt the sobs started to bubble in my throat, I needed to move quickly. I was expecting Jasper to let me go. I thought he would be thankful I was walking away, but he did something I never would have expected. He grabbed my hand.

"It's funny" he chuckled "because I've never usually been this patient, nor have I ever cared this much"

My eyes shot to his face as I finally had the need to look at him. He was watching me carefully, waiting for my reaction

"I don't understand" I whispered

"Yes you do" he replied with a clear smile in his voice "but _I _understand, it's frustrating, but I get it."

"It's also refreshing" he added after a pause

_Was he saying what I hoped he was saying?_

He reached for my other hand and pulled them towards him. Playing with my fingers we sat in silence as he waiting for my response. I was speechless and my stomach was doing summersault. I couldn't tell if it was from nevus or excitement.

"Jasper...I'm terrified" I admitted, the panic obvious in my voice

"Why?" he asked softly as he began to circle his thumbs against my skin.

"I'm terrified because I don't know how to do this" I responded "I'm not good at this"

"And you think I am" he confused "Alice it might shock you to know, but I'm not exactly good at this either"

"And this being?" I muttered. Honestly I needed to hear it. I wanted to know where we stood.

"Well" he smiled "that's a good question"

He placed my hands down on the table, but he didn't remove his from mine. "I wasn't joking when I said I wasn't good at this."

He took a long deep breath before he began again "as I said, you're the first girl I've ever been this patient with, I meant that"

"Jasper what do you mean by patient" I wonder, was this something that I needed to be nervous about?

He sighed again "I mean, I usually get what I want"

_I usually get what I want...oh_

"_Oh"_ I repeated, this time aloud, "and I'm not what you want..."

"No" he answered shaking his head rabidly "no, god no, that's not it. Of course I want you!"

Not realizing that my question would lead to an answer that would be make blush, I turned my focus away from him

"Alice what I mean is, when I liked someone" he began "no, when I wanted something from someone, I got it. I only went for girls I didn't care for, because I didn't want to care for them"

"I don't believe that" I expressed "you make it sound like you've never cared for anyone in your life"

"I haven't" he argued

"I've seen what you're like with your brothers" I gushed "my friends and even me"

"Alice, their my brothers" he chucked, "and there're friends it's different"

"How?" I questioned

"Alice when I talk about how I used to be, I'm not talking about my family and friends" he continued "I'm talking about my past relationship"

"I still don't believe you" I replied "Jasper the way you are with me, you're perfect"

"I'm far from perfect Alice" he smiled "but it's because I care for you"

"Exactly Jasper" I exclaimed "this is you caring"

He shook his head and picked up my hands again, this time he took them to his lips. My heart beat quickened and I felt an electricity run through me that I've never felt before.

"No Alice" he said softly "this is me caring for _you_"

I found myself unable to speak once again. He continued to run his thumb over my skin as he watched me carefully. He wasn't pushing me to speak, nor was he upset that I haven't, he just gazed as me.

Amy came back to our table then. Jasper and I pulled away so she could placed down our order, she gave me a not so subtle 'why you' look before she took off.

In that moment I remember I has hungry, I grabbed my burger and moaned the second it hit my mouth. It wasn't as good as Embry's, but when you're famished, anything will do.

"Jasper" I said after few bite

"Umm" he smiled through a mouthful

"I care for you too" I mumbled "it's just..."

"It's just we're going to take this slow" he finished

I nodded "I'd like that"

"Me too" he smirked

* * *

**Well if you made it thorough that chapter...I'm sorry. I owe you all a big gushy Jasper and Alice scene...but enjoy all this gooey centre why it last...James is still lurking in that dark corner...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**I don't own them, but I enjoying playing with them...**

* * *

"Ok the rules are simple" Emmett explained as he poured over 20 whiskey shots on the coffee table.

We were in the sitting area, Jasper iPod was playing soft music in the background and I was already feeling a little tipsy. We were all sitting in a sort of circle and I played with an empty bottle in my hand. The amount of spirits and whiskeys the Cullen's owned were crazy but I loved them. I had never had such good tasting alcohol before.

"We pick a topic, for example food"

"Of course" Edward snorted

"Shut up" Emmett retorted throwing an empty shot glass as him before he continued "and then we go round in a circle, each has to come up with a name of a food, but we have to go in alphabetical order. If you can't name one, you drink"

He pushed the shot forward and we moved closer to the table. Jasper was next to me and his knee hit mine and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

Something had changed between us and I was overly excited about the whole thing. Walking through Forks had been the best day of my live. Which was a little saddening to think, but it had nothing to do with where we were, more to do with who I was with.

He held my hand. He held my freaking hand and I felt the dizzy the moment his hand touched my skin. After spending a good hour in the town and after getting some supplies, which coincided of chocolate, pizza and pop we headed back, his hand still in mine.

Once we got back to the house I let go..._I know I'm crazy right_

I didn't want to, but I also wanted to stay true to my word. I wanted things to go slow. I didn't want our friends and family to know...not yet anyway. Not that I was ashamed of him, god no, I just wanted something to mine for a moment. Things in my life were never mine. James' was never mine. Jasper wasn't exactly mine, but I hoped one day he would be.

Jasper was okay with that, he was happy for things to just be ours.

_Soon as you're ready, _his words.

Not that we really had much to say...what were we really...I was sure as hell not ready to label it yet.

_Was I ready to be someone girlfriend again_...if I was questioning it, properly not.

"Okay, so let's just do food" Jasper shrugged "Em you go first"

"Apples" he said

"Bananas" Rose

"Carrots" Bella toasted

"Donuts" Edward mumbled against Bella neck, causing her to giggle.

"Eggs" Peter

Charlotte looked blank and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Drink babe" Peter chucked

"Jasper you can moved onto G or if you can think of a food beginning with F Charlotte has to drink again" Emmett laughed "oh, and if you forget what letter you on, you have to shot before we can give you the right one"

"Wait, what" Charlotte cough after a quick shot making us all laugh again

"Umm" Jasper mused "fudge"

"Asshole" she announced before downing another

Jasper turned to me and winked, making me blush. He had been doing his all night. His hand would brush against mine. His leg would knock me; he would make a comment or anything to raise the heat in my cheeks. At this particular moment only his knee was touching mine but for some strange reason the whole thing felt intimate. Our small exchanges were making me hot and I was so close to just jumping him, but I had to concentrate, my letter was too easy

"Grapes"

"Hamburgers" Emmett

"I…." Rose stuttered

Emmett laughed and pushed a shot towards her. She had drunk quite a lot tonight so it would surprise me if she even remembered her name.

She slammed hers back and Bella screamed "ice cream"

Rose narrowed her eyes and she reached for the second one

"And jelly" Edward added

"Kiwi" Peter

"Lamb" Charlotte pouted

"Mushrooms" Jasper laughed

"A, B, C, D…"

"Alice?" Edward mocked

"Shhh" I answered before I quickly threw a shot back "…E, F, G, H-"

"N Babe" Jasper chucked

"Nuts" I bellowed

"Oreos" Emmett chucked

"Peas" Rose

Bell didn't even attempted to guess she just reached forward for the shot

"Ribs" Edward

"Sausages" Peter

"Tomato" Charlotte

"About time" Jasper groaned reaching for a shot "this shits is the good stuff"

"You could have just thrown all your letters" Edward chucked watching his brother throw back his drink

"Hell no" Jasper laughed "I have pride you know"

"Come on then Alice" Emmett snorted pushing the shot towards me

I laughed it off and announced "Urad dal"

Everyone raised an eyebrow at me and Jasper reached for a second shot

"That's my girl" he smirked, my face went red and for a split second I thought he had given us up, but then I realized that I liked it. Jasper calling me his, It was nice…it was true

"It's Indian" he explained for me, no one seemed to have put much thought into his comment anyway

I nodded as Emmett groaned out "Vegetables"

"…Waffles" Rose

Bell just reached for a drink

"Yogurt" Edward laughed

And finally Peter just reached for a shot.

The game continued along the same manger for hours. We all took it in turned to come up with new categories and the more we drank the funny words and things seemed to get.

When Emmett had first suggested this game it made no sense to me. Coming up with names of things in the order of the alphabet sounded boring, but adding drink to the equation…just remembering the order the letters came in was causing us to fall into fits of giggles. At one point Edward even had to write down the alphabet, which was task in itself.

/-/

I tried to focus on the clock above my head. Three o' clock it read.

Peter, Charlotte, Rose and Emmett had gone to bed hours before, Edward and Bella were currently making out on the sofa and Jasper had gone outside for a smoke.

"Alice, were heading up" Bella mumbled between kisses.

I stumbled to stand up and headed towards the kitchen. She and Edward had made no effort to more and I wasn't waiting around to watch that shit.

I bumped into the breakfast island and swore. That was going to leave a mark. The rain was beating against the windows and I could see Jasper standing by the back door. He was leading against a thick wooden post that held up the shelter he was standing under and his eyes were closed.

I pushed open the door, which took a lot more effort that I thought was needed and pulled myself out into the garden with him.

"You okay" he smiled, his eyes only opening momentarily to see who it was

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me and watched as he took a long drag.

"Everyone's gone up" I whispered

He nodded "tried" he then asked

"Not sure" I replied

He didn't answered but his eyes opened and his smile brightened

I was tried, I just wasn't sure if I was ready for bed. Today had been so fun and easy, I was scared what tomorrow was going to bring. The upside to it all was that I would be spending the day with him again. But guns…I had promised I wouldn't fight him. I had to stay true to my word, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

We had been barely touching during the evening and even since he had held my hand my skin had be begging for his. Every once and a while his body would move away from mine and I left feeling lost. It was almost as if he could feel it too because seconds after it had moved he would be right back next to me. If his hands weren't touching me, his arms or legs were. We had spent the major of the evening just trying to be close to one another.

_How was I going to spend the night away from him?_

Throwing away his cigarette he moved closer to me, his hands were on my hips before I could blink. "You're wobbling"

He smelt amazing and felt so warm, and all I could do was blurt out "you drank more than me"

He breathed out a laugh "yeah, I did"

He was watching me, his eyes searching my face and his lips moved closer to mine "you're so unbelievably beautiful" he whispered

I shook my head, my heart was racing and my ears were buzzing. I had never felt this on fire before. James never made me feel like this…not even in the early days when he was all I could think about. Jasper eyes were doing things for me James' touch could never even dream of doing

He hushed me "yes, yes you are"

I went to shake my head again, but his lips were on mine and I couldn't breathe. I gasped and he took the opportunity to explode my month with his tongue. I kissed back just as hard. His hands were in my hair and down my back, I could feel him everywhere. I gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him to me, not that he could get any closer.

But before I knew it he had pulled back just as fast as he moved forward and I wrapped my arms around myself. For some reason I suddenly felt rejected. He was just gone. He rubbed his hands down his face and threw his hair

"Fuck" he announced towards the sky

"Sorry" I quickly mumbled as I went to run.

The door was still open and I made it through it to the kitchen. The back door slammed behind me after a moment and I was thankful that he hadn't followed me

_Dose he regret everything he had said to me…_

"Alice!"

I was wrong he had followed

"Stop, stop" he begged, grabbing me and turning me toward him "it's just…not like this!"

"We said, slow" he added

"Sorry" I said again

"Please, don't be" he pleaded "it's what I want…"

I finally looked at him. He was liked like a deer caught in headlights. He grabbed my waists and turned them towards him, kissing each one "I need to be sober…we both do"

"I need to go to bed" I finally said

He nodded and without another word he pulled me towards the stairs.

The music in the living room had been turned off and so had the lights. Edward and Bella must have made it up stairs before they had preformed porn on the sofa. Jasper stopped at the front door to make sure it was locked before he took my hand again and then he all but lifted me up the stairs.

He led me to my bedroom and pushed shut the door behind him. He lifted me onto the bed without even bothering to turn on the lights and moved to pull the door between our rooms open.

"Don't go" I quickly said and he froze

"Alice a guy has only got so much control" he explained

"Please" I begged again "I don't know if I could sleep"

"Alice…"

I needed to be brave…"could you?"

I closed my eyes and waited for the rejection again, but then his lips were on mine. It wasn't like last time. It was slow, but it was just as quick, maybe even quicker, I opened my eyes as he pulled back

"No" he finally spoke, answering my question

He pulled me into his arms and walked us to the head of the bed. He fell back onto it, me in his arms, and curled us around, my back to his chest

"Don't reject this" I begged to the dark room

"Never" he spoke softly and I allowed myself to drift into the darkness. I allowed myself to dream.

* * *

**Aww! Ok I'm getting to soppy…this is not me…I may, MAY, get a bit more soppy before we head back to Seattle whatcha think? Or are things moving too fast for these crazy kids?**

**Ps…if you've never tried to play that drinking game, like Alice said it might sound boring, but trust me, it's a laugh and a half.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Taylor Swift - Begin Again (not usually my scene) but check it out...my friend Abby found it and she thinks it works so well for this story, and as much as I hate to admit it...it _kinda_ dose!**

**I do not own the above and I do not own twilight...which sucks! Get it, get it, get it...okay I'll stop**

* * *

I woke up alone. The events from last night took a while to come back to me but I remembered enough.

Jasper and I had kissed.

We kissed and then he brought me up here, he took me to my bed and said he wouldn't regret it.

But he wasn't here now. So what did that mean?

I let out a frustrating groan and headed towards the bathroom, on the way I grabbed some jeans and a top out of my suitcase. I needed to put that stuff away today. I hated living out of it. Yes, it was only going to be for a week, but that's just not me...

I turned on the shower and then I made sure both door were locked before I stripped down and then dived in under the water. It felt good against my skin, inviting.

...It was a stupid reason, but it was a reason. When I first moved in with James he didn't allow me to unpack. He would say that there wasn't room for me yet. Not like he had much stuff to fill the little space he owned anyway. Me, being as naive I was, believed him. I had convinced myself that he would make it for me soon. But it was just another way for him to control me.

_God I had to stop thinking about him! He was gone! I was done with him!_

"Alice you in there?"

It was Rose, my head was banging and the sound of the shower was making it spin, how the hell she could yell without out giving herself a headache, I will never know

"Yeah, be out in a minute" I yelled back, cringing as I did so.

I quickly finished up and jumped out. I unlocked the bathroom door and both she and Bella filed into the bathroom

"How you feeling" I laughed when I saw the look on Bella's face. She looked like she was ready to hurl at any moment. She was never one to handle her alcohol.

"Like death warmed up" she mumbled as she moved to sit on the toilet seat. Rose dropped down by her feet and they waited for me to brush my teeth and get dressed

"So, you sleep with Jasper?" Rose blurted out and I spat my toothpaste out a little early then I planned

"What!"

"Oh come on how stupid do you think we are, we are the queens of secret relationships, we know all the signs" Bella laughed and then grabbed her head

"It's not-"

"Oh don't give us that crap" Rose interrupted

I rinsed out my mouth and washed my toothbrush before I finally turned to face them. I could feel that my cheeks were bright red and I bit my lip unsure how to actually tell them

"Alice, this is good thing" Bella said gently

"We didn't sleep together" I admit. "We just slept"

"And it's not really a relationship; I'm not really sure what it is"

"So..." Rose pushed

"We kissed" I blushed "it was good, really good"

"...But" I hesitated "he wasn't there when I woke up this morning"

"He came and got Emmett this morning, around six" Rose shrugged "they needed to set things up for you guys today"

"Oh" I mumbled unsure if that was a good or bad thing

"I nearly clawed his eyes out when he pounding on the door" she added

"Maybe that's where Edward is then" Bella mused

I laughed "guess I wasn't the only one that woke up alone"

"Yeah the different is, I got laid" Bella retorted

"Ooo" Rose mocked and I gave Bella the 'screw you' look

"Whatever"

"Alice!"

I froze as I heard Jasper called my name

"Hey you're girlfriends in here, come on in" Rose bellowed back causing Bella and me to cringe, but I was very sure it was from very different reasons.

"Rose!" I hissed and Bella nudged her with her foot

The door flew open and Jasper popped his head in "come on, we've got somewhere to be"

"Okay" I mumbled before he popped his head back out,

We all headed out of the bathroom and were met by him, Jasper and Emmett; smirks clear on their faces. I just hopped they weren't from Rose's comment

"Come on babe, I'm taking you back to bed" Edward laughed the moment he saw Bella's face, breaking the tension

"Too much detail bro" Emmett bellowed. Bella hands flew to her head again and Edward eyes narrowed at his overly loud brother

"Oh don't be jealous Emmett" I mocked, "I'm sure _you're_ girlfriend would be up for that too"

"Isn't that right Rose" I said turning to face her. Her eyes widened and I smirked at Bella in victory, who smiled back.

I was guessing by the look on her face, she hasn't expected Emmett to be behind the door when we came out. I wasn't the only one in our little group that was having a hard time labelling their relationship. If she thought she was going to get away with winding me up and not expecting to get anything back in return, she had another thing coming. There was an unwritten rule between her, myself and Bella that we didn't mention any of Rose's significant other and didn't question what they were to her. So if she wasn't going to grant me the same, I don't see why I should stand by my end of the deal.

Edward had already started pulling Bella from the room and Emmett grinned back at me too, giving me a quick wink

"Come on Rose" he laughed "your friend just pimped you out, and I'm happy to take advantage of that"

She moved past me and grabbed Emmett waiting hand, she turned to face me then, her face filled with great pleasure and she announced "game on"

I swallowed and watched in panic as she exited the room. That was not the result I had intended

"You okay" Jasper asked softly. My face had clearly gone pale. 'Game on' in Rose's eyes meant war...a war I was going to lose...

"Don't worry" I whispered, but in theory he should, it was only a matter of time before she made mine and Jasper personal life a game for everyone pleasure.

"I take it you've told them" Jasper asked bemused

I shook my head "it's not..."

"I may have told Edward and Emmett" he explained slyly rubbing a hand threw his hair "well they worked it out"

"So did Rose and Bella" I whispered, unsure if this was what he wanted.

_Did he want to take it all back?_

"Peter and Charlotte headed back to the city" he said after a pause

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"It will be" Jasper grimaced "Peter's good"

At Jasper statement I knew things weren't good. Peter was a lot like Emmett, the muscle. I had a horrible feeling our week was going to get cut short. I hopped to god it had nothing to do with James

"Oh"

"Don't worry, its fine and it's nothing _you _have to worry about" he said gently "so let's go shoot things and then I will make sure you will enjoy the rest of the week"

I nodded and then he shocked me by reaching forward and kissing me softly once

"Morning" he whispered "sorry I wasn't here when you woke up"

"It's okay" I blushed "I just thought-"

"No, course not. I told you...never" he interrupted "I just wanted to get things set up. I know you don't want to do this Alice, but I need to know you're safe, and the first think about being safe when it comes to guns is to know how to handle one"

"The quicker we get this over with the better" he added

I nodded and he quickly leant down and kissed me again before he grabbed my hand and we headed off

/-/

Jasper's laugh rang out and bounced off the trees surrounding us as I told him about the last time Rose had challenged me to a game on.

We both liked the same guy. Jackson Ra-...Jackson Bo...oh I can't remember but he was hot, the hottest guy in school, or so I thought at the time. I had started to receive these love notes in my locker saying that they were from him. Rose even had me convicted it was true but acting all gutted because I had _won_

"Okay, so go on" he breathed out

"It was humiliating Jasper" I said pushing him in the chest "I was walking round school for weeks wondering what the hell was going on, and what made it worst was that Rose was acting like she didn't have a clue"

"So she was slipping notes into his locker too" he asked

"No she was putting them in Mike's and that poor lad was convicted it was Bella, he loved her"

"Dose Edward know" Jasper mocked

"Shut up" I laughed throwing a branch as his head, which he just knocked away as if it was nothing

"So anyway the last one I got, said I was to meet him at lunch in the parking lot by canteen doors"

Jasper nodded and his look darkened slightly

"Don't worry" I giggled "there's a happy ending"

"Oh and you expect me to like that more" he explained "if it ends with you being on a date with some guy, to me that ending sucks"

I blushed and bit my lip "...well it going to suck"

He groaned "you and Mike?"

"Ew! God know"

He raised an eyebrow "okay, curiosity is winning out, carry out"

"So I went to meet _Jackson" _I explained, using air quote "and of course was shocked to find myself face to face with Mike, and he me, he of course had been expecting to meet Bella"

"So..."

"Well what made the whole thing worst was that where we were meeting, the whole lunch room could see us" I explained "and the note said we had to wear things..."

"Things?" he asked

"I had to wear a neon clubbing outfits, because he was _taking me out_ and Mike was wearing a tux's"

"What?" Jasper chucked "he actually wore one"

"Seriously Jasper! He _loved!_ Bella" I explained like it was so obvious, making Jasper chuckle again "he would have turned up naked if she asked"

I cringed at the idea and Jasper continued to laugh at my facial expression

"So anyway, everyone could see, and Rose being Rose, made it ten times worse by holding up a sign which read 'Gotcha'"

"No way?" he expressed "come on, I'm not sure if that's funny or bitchy"

"Truth me, funny, because it backfired"

"And why's that"

"Cause Bella found out it was going down and ripped Rose a new one, in the canteen in front everyone, including Jackson"

"Jackson being the _cutes_ guy in the whole world right" Jasper groaned

I laughed "is someone jealous"

"No" he smirked before taking a long slip of his coke bottle "just wondering if that what you told Bella and Rose this morning about me"

I bit my lip and blushed "no comment"

He laughed once again "so...how did it end?"

"Well like I said, Jackson was there" I paused "now it was kind of good how it worked out, cause if things went the other way, who knows if I would still be Bella's friend"

"Why's that?"

"Well as she was shouting she yelled Jackson name!"

"Oh so the room knew you thought you were meeting him" Jasper cringed

"Yes, like I said, highly embarrassing"

"But thinks ending good right?" he mused

"Yeah, turned out Jackson had wanted to ask me out for weeks. He just didn't know how I felt"

"Well what went wrong? Was he just a big douche" Jasper hopped

"Nope, actually I think we could have lived happily ever after?" I mocked "it just he had to move away so it ended after a week"

"Shut up" he laughed "...wait, what...really?"

I nodded

"Oh" he said and his faced dropped

"Plus he was a douche" I added after a moment

"Tease" he laughed before pushing off the fallen tree he had been leading on walking towards me

He stood behind me, pulled up the gun that was in my hands to aim at the target I had been standing in front of for the last half an hour. I had so far only got four rounds off and I hated every single one of them, but when Jasper stood this close to me and held me the way he was, I forgot about them for a moment.

He kissed my neck and I giggled "right, remember squeeze gently and watch for the recoil"

I nodded, this was the fifth time he had said this. I took a deep breath and he moved his hands down to my hips. His fingers lifted up the back of my top and my breathing increased as he touched the bare skin there. His thumb moved in circles and my hands started shaking.

"Take your time"

I could sense the smirk in voice and it was in that moment I could tell he knew what he was doing to me

I closed my eyes and squeezed the trigger

"Babe, you have to keep your eyes open" he groaned "try again"

I took a long deep breath and I lifted my arms back up. This time I tried to ignore his touch. I closed my eyes briefly and I decided to try something which I knew I might end up regretting.

I pictured James. I could see his face so easy it hurt. I thought about all the thing he had done to me, all of them...

The way he had touched me

The way he had touched my friends

The feel of his skin when he hit me

The feel of his skin when he did something worse than hit me

The way he spoke to me

The way he said my name

His eyes when I had done something to offended him, like having an opinion

The way he made me feel

The way he made me hate myself

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as I opened them and I pulled the trigger with easy. The bullet flew from the gun and hit the target square on.

Neither Jasper nor I moved. He could sense the shift in the air as much as I could. It was as if he could sense my feelings.

After a moment he spun me and threw the gun to the floor before he grabbed my face. His lips were on mine and I opened them quickly allowing him access. He walked me back until I hit a tree behind us and I lifted my hands to his shoulders. In my fluent movement he had lifted me, his hands remained on my ass and my legs wrapped around his waist. I then moved my hands into his hairs and pulled at the ends.

He growled against my lips and moved his down to my neck, and sucked hard. I didn't even care that he could be leaving a mark, I hoped he had. I needed him, more then I have ever needed anyone in my life and my legs squeezed tightly around him, causing him to moan against my skin.

I have been in this position with James, many times. He was having me in some park somewhere, sometimes an ally or even a parking lot. I felt dirty with him. But with Jasper I felt alive, I felt needed and wanted

"Beautify" he mumbled

"Jasper" I moan to which he responded by moving his lips back to my mine, deepening the kiss further "please"

He pulled back and pecked me softly once

"God I want to" he mumbled, his eyes still dark and wanting

"Then do it" I whispered back

"Not here"

"Please" I begged

He pecked me again and he pushed back from the tree. His hands stayed on my ass and he smirked as he squeezed his face into my chest

I grounded my hips into his. I could feel him; he wanted this just as much as I wanted it and I didn't care where we did it

"You are going to be the death of me" he strained

"Do you not want me" I tired

"I think it's pretty clear I do" he laughed

"Then take me"

He dropped to his knee and laid me down his lips back on my throat

"Be my girlfriend" he whispered suddenly

He pulled back and searched my face, awaiting my answer

I froze unable to speak.

"Come on babe, you're the first girl I've ever asked that too" he said nervously

"Really?" I mocked, happy for the momentary distraction

"They usually ask me" he teased causing me to laugh

"Oh they do, do they"

"Well, yeah look at me" he joked

"Yes" I laughed, because the truth is, why the hell would I say no to someone that makes me feel like this...happy, wanted, needed and most of all cared for

"Yeah?" he chucked

I nodded and his lips were on mine again

"Now?" I asked pushing my hips back up towards his

"No" he replied and quickly jumped to his feet leaving me on the ground. My jaw dropped and I looked at him in disbelieve

"There is no way in hell I'm fucking you for the first time on the floor of a forest, you'll end up with a pine cone up your ass"

"Jasper" I cried, embarrassed by his boldness

"What" he laughed "I said the first time"

My head fell back to the floor and I groaned. For the first time in years I had actually wanted to have sex. I actually _wanted_ it and he said no...

_Jasper said no...After asking me to be his girlfriend?_

"Alice, our first times going to special"

My hands ripped from my face and I propped up on my elbows. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face at his sweet words.

_Did he just say that to me...he did didn't he!_

"No matter where it happens it's going to special" I explained, turning my eyes away from his to hide my humiliation "...because it with you"

I waited or what felt like an eternity for him to respond, by finally, I squealed in delight as one of his arm when under my legs and the under behind my back and he threw me up into his arms

"Darling, you have no idea what you do to me"

"Oh trusted me" I laughed "I get it...I just got rejected by my boyfriend...remember"

"Boyfriend" he mused, before placing a cheeky kisses on my breasts "I like the sound of that"

My laughter ran through the trees and Jasper took off, back to house. Me still his arms and shooting practice all but forgotten...

* * *

**Oh my god! I can't stop, this love crap is shockingly fun to write...okay so who happy I made them an item...?**

**I tease...**

**Anyway, all you drama loving readers stay tuned the fun stuff is up next **

**:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone. Thanks for all your amazing reviews :) here's a little Jasper POV treat for you all...enjoy**

**I don't own twilight, but I do own a WHOLE chocolate cheese cake...oh hell now I have to add a extra half an hour to my bike ride tomorrow...damn you chocolatey goodness**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Since I was little, even back before I found out my brother was a complete psycho and that I didn't want to turn out like that fucker. I had always said no to relationship, 100% no! I didn't want children, I didn't want a family. I wanted nothing, because I didn't want them to end up like mine had, spilt up and unknowing.

When I meet James I was even more convinced that's how it should be. I saw how he was, I knew how _I_ was. Use a girl, get what I want and walk away. Don't mistake me; I was never as bad as he was. Maybe in _one_ way I was worst. James, in his own fucked up way, loved, I have never experienced that.

But then Alice came along and made me feel different, love...maybe that was putting it a bit strongly...I was no way there yet...neither was she. But, this girl had sent my world into a spin.

If I could go back to that day in the alley I would changed everything. I would grab her in my arm and just take her away from it all.

But at the time I was selfish and I didn't understand how much she would mean to me.

I didn't know how much she meant to James.

James, I hated him, but he was family...right? Caius was no better, I had barely met him but it was enough to know he would never be in my life. It was easy to say he was more evil then James. He was the one that killed Nettie; I just had no fucking way to prove it. And yes James had killed the others, but they weren't at his hands. James was too cowardly for that. He used drugs and more fucked up human beings than him...and sadly, yes that statement is possible to say.

How do you bring yourself to kill family...?

_Was that something I needed to consider?_

"Jasper, hurry up!"

The corner of my lips automatically rose as I heard Alice shout me from her bedroom. She had order me to get changed, because according to her I smelt funny. Em and I had spent the morning collecting fire wood, this coincided of us cutting down tree, chopping them up and then laying down new seeds. Our mum had always said if we were going to take something from the forest then we had to be men enough to give something back. And men we had been, but like my gorgeous girlfriend had pointed out, we stunk.

I was taking her shopping in Port Angeles today and she was extremely excited about the whole thing. Edward wanted to take us all out for a meal tonight before we headed back to tomorrow.

Last night I had found her pulling out all her clothes; trying to find something to wear, and getting highly upset, due to the fact she couldn't find something. Rose had offered to lend her a dress and she was all up for that, but I wasn't going to miss the opportune to take my girl shopping. Edward, being the stuck up bastard he is, couldn't go and pick a simple restaurant like the rest of us, he had to pick some formal place where black tie was required. _Dickhead..._

_Okay I love my brother but when he upsets my girl, he's a dickhead. _

"Jasper what are you doing?"

I whipped my head around to face her.

"Tying my shoes" I smirked from the position on the bed

She was standing at the door between our rooms, hands on hips, watching me impatiently. Not that I was really offended by the look, it was too damn cute to care.

"Jasper I have less than six hours now to find a dress, we're running out of time" she protested

I laughed and jumped up to meet her "oh no, six hours, how are we going to do it"

"It's not easy to find the perfect outfit you know" she explained, with once again, the cutest little pout I had ever seen.

I leant down and kissed her and she pulled back smacking my arms when I tried to deepen it

"Jasper, come on" she laughed

/-/

"Are we going to match? Edward and Bella are, but I don't think Rose and Em will be. Do you want to match? Is that too forward? Should I just go for black, that's kind of in between? Because you'll wear black and I just happened to be wearing black, but that doesn't necessary mean we match. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but if you want too then I want too, but it up to you really. What do you think? I was thinking if we match, it could be blue. I mean I love pink, but you might look funny with a pink tie. Not that I'm saying you'll wear a tie but that if you want to matc-"

I stop her with a kiss, because I had been trying to butt in for the last ten minters, I swear that girl didn't even take a breather. Again not that I didn't find the whole thing extremely cute, actually everything this girl did was cute, but I needed to stop her. I knew where this conversation was going. Yes we were going out now. She was my girlfriend...god I still couldn't get used to that...but we were still trying to find balance. Still trying to find where we stood in this relationship. The main goal was to go slow, but overall I just wanted her to be happy.

I had never worn the title boyfriend before; this was defiantly a first for me. Not that I hadn't been with a girl. Of course not, that statement was laughable. She was just different, Alice not only spun my world upside down, she shook it back and forth.

The things my _brother_ had done to her...make me sick, physically sick. There was a part of me that could work it all out, another part that wanted to hear it from her and the final part that wanted to cover my ear and run the other way. Not from her...never...just from knowing what that fucker had done to her. _My Alice_...

I pulled back and smirked at the dazed look on her face. I loved that a simple kiss could make her knees go weak. I wanted to go cave man on her ass, bang my chest with my fists and shout 'me did that! Me man, make girl want me' but I needed to keep my thoughts in check. I needed her to trust me...I_ wanted_ her to trust me

"I don't mind" I said simply. We had been in this dress shop for over an hour. She had tried on god knows how may dresses and each time I couldn't keep the smile off my face as she came gilding out the dressing room to show me each one. Surprisingly I wasn't bored, I was just happy to see she was having a good time

"I think I'll go for black" she mused "the last dress I tried on?"

"Okay" I chuckled, "pink accessories?"

She nodded slowly, she had clearly thought I had come to the conclusion of not matching, she seemed disappointed with this...

"I actually have a pink tie back at the house. Angela had her last birthday party here. The theme was pink and yellow. With my gorgeous blonde locks, the yellow tie would have clashed, but luckily for me, I pull of pink pretty damn well"

She blushed and giggled before she turned around and bounced back into the cubical, and I shook my head with a smirk.

/-/

Edward and Bella had gone for a long walk and Em and Rose were in his room, packing...well they were meant to be packing anyway. Alice was also in her room. I had offered to help, and I had been, but she had shooed me off about an hour ago, complaining that she wasn't getting anything done because I couldn't keep my hands off her.

I was now down in the kitchen, making a small lunch for everyone, I knew she wouldn't have eaten a lot because she was looking forward to dinner tonight. But she didn't have any breakfast this morning so I was going to make sure she ate something...

The door bell rang out throughout the house and raised an eyebrow before I turned and strolled off to answer it.

_Who the hell was that? Did Bella and Edward forget a key?_

I could see a woman with jet black, curly hair thought the frosted windows and jogged to it, yanking it open

My mouth dropped and my heart sped up.

_No, no, no, not now. No!_

"Jasper" she purred "Jess said you were here, thought we could talk"

_What the fuck is she doing here?_

"Maria" I replied in a whisper, my month had gone dry and for once in my life I couldn't think of a smartass comment that clearly needed to be said right now...

...Edward and Emmett had been the only two to ever bring their girlfriends here; I _had_ brought girls, and according to my brothers and my parents that what these girls were to me. But to me...Girl-friends, they meant nothing more than a quick lay. When we got older we stop bring them altogether. We wanted this place to be more of a family home, where only the people we really cared about came here.

Unfortunately about a year back Edward and I had to come to Forks for a business opportunity. We currently owned over 60% of small businesses here, and we in the market for a new one. With Jess still in training and Edward wanting to show off to Bella we thought, why the hell not, and just ask the whole office to come down with us. This of course included Maria, my then assistance. This was the weekend that she and I started our little arrangement. To sum that up...sex when I needed it. In the office...booty calls and occasionally on-arm date, that was when I needed someone to talk me up.

She had only ever came here the once, and she had begged me to take her back here on a number of time, but this place was special to me and my family. It just wasn't going to happen. How the hell did she ever remember how to get here!

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"I don't thin-"

"Oh I'm not upset you fired me. I get it. Work place relationships are messy" she interrupted and grabbed the front of my shirt "but now we don't work together, we can go back to having fun..."

I quickly when to gripped her wristed, I needed her off me, now!

_This was the reason I fired you, you obsessed bitch_

Sadly I wasn't quick enough, in one quick movement, she yanked me forward and lips were on mine.

"Jasper, who was at th...e-"

_Alice...!_

I pushed Maria back and she fell back on her heels as I spun to face my girlfriend. She had frozen on the staircase and was staring at me with wide eyes that were full with a mix of betrayal and pain.

"Alice" I begged, my voice seem to have be enough she shake her, and she spun fast then I thought was humanly possible and bolted back up the stairs

"Alice" I bellowed and took off after her as Edward and Bella walked in from the back door

"What the fuck!" I heard Bella yell as I made it all the way to the top floor, just in time to see Alice slam her bedroom door shut

I banged on it and pleaded for her to answer it "Alice, Alice, please baby let me explain, baby open the door. Please open the door"

My heart was beating and my whole body shook. The moment Maria's lips had touched mine all I could of was Alice. She must have heard the doorbell.

_Why the fuck did she have to come here?_

"Jasper what the hell is she doing here" Bella yelled as she flew up the stairs after me

In the time I had known Bella, I had never heard her swear before, thanks to me, in the last two minutes she had done it twice.

_Fuck it!_

"I didn't fucking invite her, if that what you're getting at"

"So then, why?" she cried back

"She kissed me" I got out. Why lie, Alice would tell her anyway.

"WHAT?"

"She just turned up okay Bella!" I yelled stepping back "Get Alice to open the door"

Bella's arms went to her hips and she shook her head in disbelief

"Let me get this straight, you want me to get my friends to open her door after you fucking kissed some other girl. You have got to be kidding me"

"It's an order Bella!"

"Fuck you; you're not my boss this week!"

_Again with the swearing...to be fair, she had ever right to give me that comment_

"What the fuck did you just say?" Rose screamed, also coming up the stairs to meet us

"She kissed me!" I cried back "I didn't kiss her, and if you give me a second I can explain that to my _girlfriend"_

"That still doesn't answer my question Jasper!" Bella interrupted "what the fuck is she doing here!"

"I don't know. I didn't really stick around to ask" I replying, rolling my eyes and turning back to face Alice's door

"Alice baby, please just open the door. Let me explain. I'm sorry! Please"

"If you didn't do anything, why are you apologizing" Rose butted in sarcastically

"Because I promised to protect her" I yelled back at them "and she upset because of some girl I used to fuck on a regular basis has turned up to do nothing more, then piss off my girlfriend and me, so I'm apologizing. _Is that okay with you?"_

Rose shrugged and pushed past me "Alice! Open the fucking door! It's just me and Bella"

She turned and gave me a pointed look and I shook my head

"Go down and get rid of that bitch, if she wants to talk to you, we'll call" Bella snapped.

Her words came out harsh, but I think she believed me, and in a subtle way, she was telling me she was going to help. So I gave one last pleading look and sulked off back down the stairs.

Edward and Emmett were at the door, standing like body-guard, blocking Maria from coming in any further. She looked pissed and I couldn't give a flying fuck about that

"What the fuck are you doing here" I decided to just go with Bella question, it was a good one after all

She went to move past Em and Edward, but they didn't budge and I didn't make comment for them to do so.

She narrowed her eyes before answering me "why, I came to see you baby"

"Well you can go"

"Jess told me about you little infatuation" she laughed "was that her. I heard she took my job too, she seemed to have just replaced me completely"

I finally took her in, she wearing some ridicules tight red dress, way too much make-up, bright red nails and shoes that were way too high for Forks.

This time I laughed "oh honey, trust me, she a lot better then you, in all aspects"

"I highly doubt that" she sneered "you said I was the best!"

I laughed again "you need to go before you embarrass yourself further. You were nothing more than a quick lay. Something I could use when I needed it"

"What and she's different" she screamed back

"Yes" I replied, my voice low and harsh.

"Yeah, and when you're done playing with your latest conquest. I'm sure you'll be begging for me again"

Emmett snorted and couldn't help the smirk that formed on my lips

"You can go now" I laughed and Emmett moved forward pushing her back out the door

"You have two minutes to get off our land before we call the cops" Edward explain quickly before slamming the door in her face

"Is that how you'll talk and treat me when it's over?"

I shot around at the sound of Alice's pained voice and my heart broke at the sight if her. She had clearly been crying and her body was shaking. Rose and Bella were stood behind her, arms crossed and looking at me with a daggered glares

"Is that all I will be?"

I looked over my shoulder at Edward and Emmett, they too stood behind me but their faces held the opposite. They weren't there to fight for me, as Bella and Rose were for Alice.

I was blocked in...and I deserved everything they were about to throw at me.

My eyes drifted back to Alice's and I prayed this wouldn't be the last time I looked into them...

* * *

**You not allowed to hate me too much! I warned you! Plus, I gave you Jasper! **

**...and we all love to learn about Jasper and his past...**

**I thought I was moving Jasper and Alice's relationship a bit quick...I needed a little fall back...sorry guys. **

**Let me know what you think? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the late update, I've been on holiday...sand, sea and a good book. I haven't read in a while and I needed a little get away from work and reality, I was having a bit of a writer's block, so I definitely needed it...**

**;)**

**My Song of the week...old school but love it...Green Day -** **Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**I own nothing...well I do own a beautify WHITE German Sheppard that I can't stop cuddling...aww**

* * *

**Bella's POV (3 months ago)**

I watched as Jasper exited his office. Angela nudged me with her elbow and I had to cover my mouth to hide a giggle for what seemed like the tenth time this last hour.

Over the course of the last couple of weeks, we had been watching Jess' sad attempts at trying to flirt with Jasper, it was getting beyond amusing. Edward had let it slip yesterday that he and Maria and been seeing each other. _Well_ seeing each other was a lose term. They made some stupid agreement to have frequent amounts of sex. Angela had pulled a highly comical face when Edward had admitted this.

'_They are so doing it the office, _aren't_ they' _Angela horrified voice rang out in my mind causing me to snicker.

_If she only knew what me and her other brother did..._

"So Jasper, what are doing tonight?" Jessica asked in what I assume was a flirtatious voice.

"Is there a reason you are asking me this?" Jasper deadpanned.

"Oh, you know..."

"No Jess, I don't" he replied in a bored voice.

"Dear god Jasper, she's asking you out" Angela mocked, adding a gagging noise for effect.

Jasper turned to face us, his face filled of a mix of disgust and amusement. He was pushed out of the way as Jess flew from the room in embarrassment. Angela and I had to take a few moments to compose ourselves, my sides were actually hurting as I watched Jasper stare on after her before he shook her head and turned to face me.

"Bella" he spoke. His voice had lost its monotone edge and his features became warm and friendly "Edward wants to know what time you want us to pick you up tonight. We're getting you from your place right?"

My eyes grew wide and I swallowed the weird lump that had formed in my throat, my hysterics all but forgotten about.

Angela now knew about me and Edward, but I hadn't known Jasper knew anything. It wasn't that I was ashamed of my relationship with him. God no! It was just that, one; I didn't want people to think that was the only reason I got this job. Grated, Edward and I weren't seeing each other until a month after I began working for him...It took me another six months to realise it was more than just an office fling...and two; my roommate didn't actually have the best track record when it came to men.

Rose couldn't keep anything going since Royce. Not that I could blame her, he's obsessed ways were enough to drive anyone not to date. Of course he was never as obsessed with Rose as James was for Alice. What Royce was like was laughable, but how James treated Alice...and her friends, was definitely not a laughing matter. So I didn't really want them to know about Edward just yet.

_I also didn't want him getting mixed up in everything. _

I cared for my friends, I did, just as much as I cared for Edward, but I wanted something that was mine for a while. Call me selfish, whatever, but I just knew once _he_ knew what my life really entailed, things were just never going to be the same...

I found myself shaking as Jasper waved his hand in front of my face "Bells did you hear me?"

"Yeah, sorry" I mumbled "actually can you just tell Edward that I will meet him at the usually place please."

"Sure" he shrugged

"I'm not going to tell anyone" he added with a smirk before heading off, back to his office.

I smiled. Edward clearly trusted his brother enough to tell him, therefore, so would I..._right?_

Maria came strolling in then and Angela and I rolled our eyes at each other. Dressed in a tight black dress and knee high heeled boots, she walked straights past us and headed of Jasper's door.

Jasper had let her out for a long lunch so she could do some shopping; Angela had cringed when he had shouted after her, telling her to get something that he would appreciate; preferably silk and extremely revealing.

"I thought my brother had better taste" Angela said abruptly.

I laugh "I'm still shocked to see that your brother a_ny _taste."

"I remember him dating some girls back in school" she said after a thought "Jasper had always kept people at arm's length; they were never more to him, then what Maria is now...actually they were probably less...which is saying s_omething._"

I nodded; I had only found out a couple of weeks ago that she was even related to them, around the same time she found out about me and Edward. I wondered why Edward hasn't given her a higher job. Taking orders from her brothers much have sucked, and when I asked her so, her replied was simple, 'I guess it sucks just as much as taking them from your boyfriend.'

I didn't really know what to say to that, but she had a point. She never said it in an unkind why, she just said it for what it was.

She later told me that when her brothers were younger, and starting up this place, she would follow them around, making them coffee and doing mini errand. So the role felt fitting when she came here after University. But like me, she wanted to start from the bottom. She did admit that she moved up the chain a bit quicker than most. She only started six weeks after I moved into the main Whitlock & Masan office.

"He's a good guy" she said suddenly

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked turning away from my computer to look at her. She was tapper her finger nail on the edge of her keyboard and staring across the room at the elevator doors.

"Jasper, he's a good guy, he's just had a crappy past" she said slowly.

"Oh" I answered, unsure how to reply.

"He'll do anything to protect his family" she continued "he meant it you know – he won't tell anyone about you and Edward. It wouldn't surprise me if he's known longer than me."

"He and Edward get on well..."

"I think Edward was the first person Jasper let into his heart, you know?" she shook her head "god that sounded cheesy."

I laughed, "Edward had told me that his family were adopted"

She nodded, "we can be stronger than most blood related families. Trust me!"

Something dark crossed her eyes and she shivered. I nodded when her eyes landed on mine. "I don't doubt that."

Maria was giggling as she exited Jasper office. She was readjusting her dress as Jess walked back into the room. Jess raises an eyebrow at her and I nudged Angela with my elbow, we both found ourselves having to shift ours giggles again, are bleak topic forgotten about.

"Jess, Jasper said you can go home for the day" she announced as Angela and I quickly got back to work.

/-/

Edward pulled up to the front of the hotel as I pulled at the ends of my dress. I had told Rose I had some work function to go too, which was true. The only different was, it was less about work and more to do with Edward's family. She had pulled out all the stops getting this dress for me; it was pale blue and stopped just below my knees. It was strapless and flow out with such easy as I walked. A black ribbon wrapped around my middle, and for once my boops looked amazing. I wore matching blue pumps; I didn't risk heels today, as I was a bottle of nerves as it was, without the added chance of landing on my ass.

"Stop that Bella." Edward chuckled "you look beautiful."

He leant over and placed a lingering kiss on my cheek. He wore a simple black suit with a bright blue tie that matched my dress.

He ran around the car to open my door and help me out. He tossed the keys to his shiny silver car to one of the Valet and we headed into the hotel.

"Would you like to spend the night here with me" he whispered dreamy "maybe even the weekend?"

He laughed as a blushed starlet red.

"Edward. Oh my god, I'm so glad you're here" a voice came from behind us, causing me to jump.

A beautiful older, yet stunning woman, with a heart-shaped face and beautiful caramel colored hair yelled with delightedly at Edward as she grabbed him in for a hug. She wore a deep red, long dress, which she had to pick as she ran. On each shoulder, where the fabric wrapped tight around her tiny arms were these fine-looking, studded diamonds that shined off her glowing face and made her eyes sparkle "Jasper had brought that god awful girl again. I do not know what he sees her-"

Edward chucked "Mum, I would like you to meet Bella, my girlfriend. Bella this is my mum, Esme."

"Oh good god, I'm ever so sorry" she blushed "how rude of me. You have to mind. My head is all over the place."

"Nice to meet you" I mumbled slyly.

She smiled brightly, "No, I'm so glad to finally meet _you_. Edward has not stopped talking about you."

I blushed again and Edward kissed my temple quickly. "Mum how about we get going. Let's not keep the guest waiting."

We walked into the main room and the place took my breath away. Angela came running over and enveloped me into a massive hug, "I'm so glad you came – guess who Jasper brought."

I had to laugh; she wore the same disgusted look as her mother. As well as the same deep red colour of dress. Apart from her was short, even shorted that mine, ending just above her knees. It was strapless and she wore a stunning belt, which could also have doubled as jewelry, studded with diamonds too. Her amazingly high heels matched her belt.

"I need a large drink" Jasper said coming up behind us, wearing a similar outfit to Edward's, unlike his bother however, his tie was also black.

"Were your ears burning bother" Edward mocked.

"Okay I get it!" Jasper breathed out "but I would rather have her here, than have mum trying to set me up one friend's daughters again."

Edward slapped his brother on the back and Angela giggled as she pulled Jasper in for a hug, who told her she looked gorgeous before he turned to me and told me the same thing, causing me to blush, once again, and Edward to pull me into a mocking protective hug.

"Oh Jasper I wish you'd just find a _good_ girl" Angela mused before pulling at his hair. He swatted her away and she squealed in delight as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. A few guest turned to look at him, turning their noses up as they did so.

I past a glace in Mr. and Mrs. Cullen direction, whom wore amused expression on their face and decided that, along with their children, I would ignore the looks from the stuck up company that seem to have attended tonight function.

"Sorry ma'am" he replied, putting on a pretty convincing southern accent "don't see that happening in my future."

"Because you won't try-" Angela huffed as he dropped her back to her feet.

"Because I _don't_ want too" he corrected, causing Edward to snort.

"But why _her..._?" Angela groaned.

"She flexible" Jasper smirked.

I laughed as Angela scrunched up her nose and her eyes widened "Eww..."

"Jasper" Maria shrill voice screamed out as she came in search for her _date_

Angela pulled a face "well I'm off to go find if a guy finds _me_ flexible" she threatened and ran off in the other direction

"Angela" Jasper hissed after his sister "don't you dare..."

Angela turned back and blew her brother a quick kiss before turning her attention to the cute looking blonde bartender she had found.

"I swear to god. I'll kill him" Jasper mumbled causing me to smile. Not because if the darkening threat, but because of the clear show of love he had for his sister.

"Jasper" Maria called again.

"On second thoughts, killed _me_ now," Jasper strained as she pulled a glass from the nearest passing waiter.

"There you are" she cooed grabbing the front of his collar and pulling his lips to hers.

She wore a very low cut pink dress, which also had a large slit up the side. There wasn't much of it there to be honest, and I had to look away. Edward must have felt the same as he lent towards me and place a long lingering kiss into my hair.

Due to Jasper lack of reaction Maria pulled back and glared at him. She didn't comment however, as she seemed to have suddenly noticed I was there. "Oh Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I – um-"

"She here as a favour to Edward" Jasper answered simply.

"Oh" Maria laughed "do you two have the same arr-"

"Let's go dance!" Jasper interrupted, pulling her by the wrist and away from us, but not before throwing a 'you own me one' look over his shoulder at his brother.

/-/

I sat crossed legged on the bed, the covers wrapped tight around my naked body. Edward laid flat on his back playing gently with my wrists, running his long fingers over the scars that showed there.

_A constant reminder..._

"Will you tell me what happened" he asked softly.

"I didn't try and kill myself, if that's what you're wondering" I said voicing the only question I was always asked.

He placed a quick kiss on them before he reached up and grabbed my face "I hope not..."

"...not yet" I spoke softly.

He nodded and I fell in love with him in that second for not pushing.

"Did you think everyone's going to find out about us on Monday" I sighed after a moment.

"Jasper will keep Maria busy. We can just say Angela invited you...or, just let me them find out about us..." Edward shrugged

I bit my lips and began playing with his fingers.

"Or not..." he groaned "you know, I'm not my brother..."

My eyes shot to his and I looked at him questionably.

"I don't use girls Bella. I really like you. I don't plan on this being over anytime soon" he said.

"I know Edward, I...I just have some things to sort out first" I explained

"Your roommates?" he asked

"There more than roommates to me" I replied "there're my family..."

"I can wait" he said before pulling me down to his chest. Placing a gently kiss on my lips before he did so.

"Jasper...he's not a bad guy" he said after a beat "I didn't really mean that..."

"You and Angela really worry about him, huh?"

"We all do. He's not had the best of role model when it comes to relationships," he said softly

"You did alright..."

"A lot of Jasper upbringing was shit. The most part he grew out of, some because of mum and dad, but others just seemed to have stuck" Edward explained quickly "I know it's different for everybody, I just don't think he wants a family"

"What makes you say that...?"

"I think, he thinks he's incapable of love" he exhaled, rubbing his hand down his face

"Maybe he just hasn't found it..." I said before placing a kiss on his shoulder

"Yeah, I just hoped he hasn't fucked up too much when he does"

"What do you mean by that" I asked sitting up so I could see his face better

"I mean, I hope that when he finds someone, he can own up for all his mistakes. I hope she's understanding" he took another deep breathe "I hope to god he'll be brave enough to fight for her...and care for her as much as _I_ know he's capable of..."

/-/

**Bella's POV (Present day)**

"Is that how you'll talk and treat me when it's over?" Alice's pained voice asked "Is that all I will be?"

"Well Jasper...?" I asked

_...please Jasper fight for her...show her you're not that guy anymore_

_...I can see that...now show her!_

* * *

**Okay, I know what you're thinking...you took ages to update and you gave us this?**

**...so I'm going to go run and hide now**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it been awhile...and sorry it short, **

**I own nothing... (I also have nothing to say today)...**

* * *

I stared out my window and watched as the rain fell against the glass. Each drop raced one another to the bottom and I stared at the small paths they made. I would pick one and bite my lip in anticipation, hoping I would win. Not that there was really a prize to win in the first place.

I used my finger tips to wipe the few tears which ran down my cheeks away; I became aware that the drops on my reddened skin, matched those drops on the cold glass in front of me.

I was now sitting on _my_ bed. My legs were crossed and body was wrapped in the blanket I had pulled around the moment I jumped up here. The back of the bed touched the bottom of the windowsill, and it made an excellent seat for when I wanted to gaze out into the forest. The first night here I must have sat in this very spot for hours. The day Jasper kissed me, I sat here once again and look between the trees, trying to find out if I could see the exact place his lips touched mine for the first time.

_Those were good memories..._

I smiled then, laughed even, but now...now I cried.

The rest had gone for the meal. I had begged them to go. I needed some time to myself. I needed to think, breathe; I needed to talk to Jasper...I knew he would stay, well I knew Rose and Bella wouldn't let him come, either way I knew Jasper would be here.

I took a long deep breath and dared to throw a look over my shoulder. Jasper was sat on the floor by my door. Legs bent, his elbows resting on his knees as he held his head in his hands. He was mumblings something about, wishing he could go back and change his past...

_Yeah, you're not the only one..._

I turned back to the window and continued to watch the rain make ringlets on the river behind the house...

_...Everyone had stood there on the stairs; we all just stared at each other, waiting for Jasper to speak. _

'_You're different' he said 'I care for you a lot more than I ever cared for her'_

'_Did she know that...because it doesn't seem like it...' was my reply_

_To my surprise, and Jasper's, Bella actually defended him on that one. 'Oh she knew, she's was just nuts'_

"Alice?" Jasper shaking voice interrupted my thoughts. "Alice you need to eat something"

I refused to look at him again; I didn't want to be the same pushover I was with James. I knew Jasper had some pretty crappy relationships when it came to girls, hell my ex wasn't exactly boyfriend of the year, and I don't think I was girlfriend of the year either, but I think I was more shocked then anything...

James had cheated on me, my god; I even caught him on a number of occasions but I bit my tongue and pretended it didn't hurt me, and towards the end it didn't so much. When his attention was on someone else, it meant it wasn't on me.

I know Jasper didn't cheat on me. He wasn't the one that kissed her. I saw enough of it to see that, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Alice?" he tried again.

I sighed, "I'm okay for now."

"Please Alice; you haven't eaten all day..."

_...I felt Bella pulled at Rose's arm and saw Edward do the same thing to Emmett, they wanted to leave us to talk, and as much as I was scared to be left alone with him, I wanted them too._

_Now don't get me wrong. I wasn't scared of _him_; I was scared of what the outcome was going to be. I wanted to run again and I knew that one day he was going to get fed up with my shit, _

"_Why don't we leave you two to chat" Edward suggested grabbing his brothers arm tighter and giving Bella a meaningful look_

"_We can stay Ali" Rose announced_

"_If that's what you want" Jasper cut in quickly._

"Do you still hate me...?"

I spun around to face him, shocked by his outburst. I had never hated him, it wasn't that.

"Jasper...it's not..." I stared into his eyes; they held a pain I had never seen before. He was watching me very carefully and for the first time I had noticed he was now at the foot of my bed.

"I'm sorry, I truly am..." he said

"I know" I replied, cutting him off "and I don't hate you. I hate myself."

"Why?"

I took another deep breathe "one day, all this shit is going to piss you off and I'm going to be left alone and you'll hate _me_, and that scares me"

"I not going to hate you" he chuckles out breathlessly "god, I don't think that can ever happen"

"I overreacted" I mumbled quickly "I was scared and I ran..."

He lips were on mine, he pulled back just as quick as he had leant forward "and I will always chase you,"

"I've know you've been thought shit, and I can promise that I will never intentionally hurt you. Things from our pasts are always going to come and bite us in ass" he smiled weakly "but we need to stick together, okay"

I nodded "I'm sorry I ran, and I'm sorry for what I said on the stairs..."

"_No, I'm fine" I said to Rose and she nodded as Bella pulled her down the stairs. She made a show of pushing into Jasper as she walked past, but to his credit he didn't retracted, he eyes stayed forced on mine._

_But I was pissed. I was pissed and for once I wasn't going to give in. He can't do this to me. I'm not going to take it anymore..._

"_Alice, please, it won't happened again-"_

"_Oh it won't" I snapped, causing Jasper to flinched "so I don't need to worry about some slutty girl turning up on your doorstep in the near further"_

_He shook his head, clearly still stunned by my outburst._

_Well good buddy! _

"_Can you _promise_ me that though Jasper?" _

_And here it comes, the heartbreak, the lies of how he'll make sure I never get hurt, how I'm the only one...anything but the truth..._

"_No I can't" he said simply, this time causing me the flinch "but I can promise I don't want it happen"_

_I took a long deep breath_

"_How many...?" I asked bravely, I was also happy that my voice didn't break...was this something I actually wanted to know?_

_He shrugged...he fucking shrugged "Most likely only her...but I wasn't exactly a virgin before we met Alice"_

_Okay that stung a bit. Yes neither was I, but I wasn't about to rub it in his face_

"_Oh,_ so_, what number notch on your bedpost will I be?" I snapped before I could stop myself._

"_You really fucking want to know?" he yelled...clearly I had gone too far "is this what this is really about. How many girls I have slept with!_

"_For god shake Alice, you're my fucking girlfriend! The first I have _ever _had in my life and all you can think about is how many girls I've been with, are you fucking kidding me!"_

_No, god I don't know what I was hoping to achieve in all this..._

"_This is a fight I'm never going to win. Yes I have been with girls; yes I guess there was more than you would like, but what you'll never understand is, to me, none of them really matter!"_

"_That's just it Jasper! I don't want to be one of those girls. I don't want to be second best anymore!"_

_And there it is...I'm not worry about Jasper past, I'm afraid of _mine.

_Jasper ran his hand thought his hair, before his eyes landed on mine again. I finally realized I was crying and used the back of my hand to rub the tears away roughly._

"_Alice I need you to understand, you are far different from what ever those girls were ever to me" he explained, his tone had soften and his eyes stayed on mine as he spoke "Alice, please I don-" _

"_That's just it," I whispered "you're not the first to say this to me" _

_...and with that I ran up the stairs for the second time..._

"Me too" he said kissing my forehead

"I know you're scared and I have a lot of building your trust to do. I get that" he continued "but please, please let me"

He pulled me against his chest and I nodded as he tightened his arms around me.

"I'm not going anywhere" he replied softly, "and I'm not letting you go anywhere either...I can't..."

/-/

I must have falling asleep, it was dark outside now and I could feel Jasper behind me. He had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and his lips were pressed lightly to my neck. This alone caused me to smile.

His breathing was even and I knew he was asleep. He had pulled the cover up over us and I felt like I never wanted to move again.

I was falling for him, and even though that scared the living crap out of me, I was trying to welcome it. I wanted to have these feeling for him. I don't know how deep they were becoming, and I wasn't at that place to tell him yet...but maybe I could find away to show him, to see if he felt the same way. I know he said I was different than those girls, but that didn't exactly clarify how far those feelings ran.

I wanted to trust him; I wanted to trust him so bad. I know Jasper was different from James. I wasn't stupid, but the truth is, I had no clue how to be in stable relationship. I had loved; I knew how to do that. Sadly I did love James once; I love him so much that I was willing to put up with his shit to stay with him. Of course it got to the point that I was too scared to leave him, so ergo, unstable relationship...

There were a knock at the door and Jasper jumped from his slumber for a moment, he rubbed his eyes and then turned his face back against my shoulder, grumbled against my skin as I stenches.

I pulled out of his embrace and ran over towards the door as he continued to moan behind me about being disturbed. This caused me to chuckle as I pulled open the door. However my face intensely dropped as I saw Bella tearstained face and Rose's usually hard mark, broken and reddened eyes

"What's wrong" I gasped, "is everything okay?"

Bella shock her head as Rose spoke

"No, Alice, something's happened..."

"What? Who's hurt, what's going on-?"

No one spoke and my mind was racing, I couldn't think straight. Come on, _what happened?_ I needed one of them to speak...now!

I jumped as Jasper came up behind me, "Emmett, Edward, where are they?"

"They're fine" Bella squeaked out

"Bella's what's going on" I begged

Her and Rose exchanged a look as Jasper placed his hands on my shoulders

"Its Dawn" Rose whisper "something happened at the diner"

Jasper arms moved from my shoulders to my waist as my breath catches

And once again, my world crashed...

* * *

**I just can't seem to give poor Alice a break can I...?**


End file.
